Shenanigans
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: E sejamos francos: não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço...
1. Chapter 1

**Shenanigans | Unbreakable**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | É uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**N/a: Sempre achei muito divertido estórias de casamentos arranjados / contratos de casamento. Esta não é exatamente uma dessas estórias, no entanto. K.**

* * *

**Parte Um **

**One foot (right) in front of the other**

* * *

**Terça-feira, 1º de setembro de 1998.**

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior observando a barreira da plataforma 9 ¾.

-Nervosa?

-O mundo bruxo tem nos trucidado por semanas...

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. – Eles nos amam, Mione.

A morena riu sem vontade. Dessa vez, Harry tinha razão. O mundo mágico os considerava o mais novo _Hit_ de sua reclusa sociedade. "O casal mais poderoso dos tempos modernos", aclamavam.

Eles haviam evitado o mundo mágico como quem evita a praga negra nos últimos meses, mas isso não impedira as especulações surgirem. E desde que Harry e Hermione não eram encontrados para oferecer uma declaração, os mais escandalosos e fantásticos rumores surgiram... Hermione tinha até medo de saber o que os esperava em Hogwarts.

Seu final ano na escola _deveria_ ser algo relativamente pacato e voltado para - no máximo – alguma pseudo-agrura de jovens adultos quanto a romances e estudo e o _futuro_. Mas claramente aquilo era pedir demais e seu ano letivo, antes mesmo de começar, tornara-se um circo.

Hermione suspirou, fechando a mão no braço de Harry enquanto ele empurrava o carrinho com suas malas e Bichento. O moreno lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, lhe chamando a atenção. - Okay?

Agora era a hora da verdade, ou mais bem hora de atuar da melhor maneira possível.

Ela assentiu uma vez com firmeza. – Okay.

Sem mais, eles atravessaram a barreira para a plataforma 9 ¾.

_O 'x' da questão é: meio que estou casada com meu melhor amigo (?)_

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 8 de julho de 1998.**

Para ser franco, Harry nunca pensou que as coisas poderiam ficar horríveis mais uma vez. Muito menos trás apenas algumas semanas do fim da guerra. Oh, ele estava errado. Tão errado.

Tudo começou quando decidira acompanhar Hermione em sua viagem à Austrália afim de "resgatar" os pais de sua amiga. Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos – o que não era pra menos, considerando o que a jovem mulher _fizera_.

Hermione não tinha certeza se seus parentes iriam lhe perdoar algum dia. Pra ser honesto, Harry também tinha suas dúvidas... – _não _que ele fosse comentar isso com sua amiga. _Nunca_.

De toda forma, ele decidira que – além de ter parte da culpa na situação (não que ele tivesse desejado um psicopata obcecado em assassiná-lo e em dominar o mundo) – iria acompanhá-la para lhe oferecer apoio moral.

Harry não tinha certeza do que faria se os pais dela surtassem ou coisa parecida... Não. Nenhum plano. Nenhuma ideia. **Nada**. E, mais uma vez, pra ser honesto, Harry sabia que era uma das últimas pessoas que saberia lidar adequadamente com a situação. Infelizmente, ele não via uma fila de pessoas – adequadas ou não - oferecendo auxilio a sua melhor amiga. E apesar de ser completamente inepto, ele _sabia_ que Hermione precisava de ajuda, mesmo que não fizesse _ideia_ do que fazer se tudo desandasse – o que, francamente, era propenso a acontecer.

No fim, fora um dos momentos mais desconfortáveis de sua vida. Ele e Hermione sentados de fronte aos pais dela, relatando de forma compilada o que haviam passado e o por quê. Hermione não deixara sua mão por todo tempo que permaneceram lá (e Deus! Foram horas e mais horas de discussão), suas mãos fechadas na dele como se aquele contato estivesse lhe dando forças para prosseguir com sua história sob os olhares de choque e traição de seus pais.

No fim, eles acabaram passando quase um mês no país: lidando, cicatrizando e curando.

Foram dias difíceis... Às vezes, Hermione estava só exausta demais para tentar enfrentar seus pais ou mesmo se _levantar_, mentalmente machucada e exausta. Em outras, Harry acordava gritando e chorando por conta de mais um pesadelo que era tão real que ele podia distinguir nas horas seguintes o odor de sangue, suor e morte. E ainda havia dias em que ambos estavam tão arrasados que nada podia lhes tirar daquele estado de ânimo; normalmente nesses dias o casal de amigos malmente falava com o casal mais velho, quase não reagiam, orbitando ao redor um do outro e - apenas torcendo por um dia melhor.

Porque não conseguia dormir depois de mais um pesadelo – _oh_ _tão realista _– sobre a Mansão Malfoy, Hermione - mais vezes do que não - se esgueira na madrugada para o quarto de Harry, caindo em sua cama em busca de conforto. Harry sempre se achara absolutamente horrível nessa habilidade em particular, mas se perguntassem à Hermione, ela diria que ele ia bem mais que ok. Ela não precisava de palavras ou olhares de simpatia, só que ele a abraçasse. E isto, Harry fazia muito bem.

Nos dias em que estavam 'bem' (e os pais de Hermione estavam trabalhando), o casal mais jovem zanzava pela cidade. O que os levava ao segundo... "problema". Eles nunca planejaram ficar por tanto tempo, por conta disto, precisavam de dinheiro. O que os levava basicamente de volta a Gringotts - numa viagem veloz e desagradável via portal para o beco diagonal.

\- xxx -

Ironicamente não foi o fato de terem conseguido invadir o banco ou roubar um artefato de um dos cofres – com o auxilio de um goblin, nada menos! -, que lhes trouxe confusão...

Tudo começara a desandar quando Harry fora encaminhado para o gerente de sua conta para lidar com algumas "pendências". Parte de Harry achava que seria executado ali mesmo... A agradável surpresa de que não seria decapitado durou apenas alguns minutos, infelizmente. Desde que suas "pendências" eram muito mais horríveis que uma morte veloz.

Dessa vez fora ele quem precisara do apoio moral da amiga – e francamente, conselhos pertinentes - e praticamente a arrastara consigo no momento em que descobrira que não iria ser executado (tinha a intenção de assumir toda a culpa sobre a invasão e afirmar que forçara Hermione no plano sem cabimento). Não podia ser bom estar em falta com Goblins, mesmo que não fosse um caso de vida ou morte...

Adentrar na sala de reunião do banco Gringotts, escoltado por quatro goblins armados até os dentes não caia bem a Harry e, instintivamente, o rapaz puxou Hermione mais para si. Alguns tensos minutos depois e eles estavam sentados à frente do gerente de suas contas: um goblin chamado Crookfang.

E sim, contas. No plural. Aos 17 anos Harry se tornara o chefe das casas Potter e Black. Infelizmente, Gringotts não conseguira contatá-lo – mais bem: encontrá-lo. – até então. O que trazia por si só uma série de pequenos problemas e arranjos a serem feitos.

Oferecendo um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento para Harry e fitando Hermione com ligeiro erguer de sobrancelha e um sorriso que poderia ser considerado divertido - se ele não fosse um _goblin, _isto é - Crookfang colocou duas pequenas caixas a sua frente, cada uma delas continha um anel. Crookfang empurrou primeiro a caixa com o brasão que Harry veio a saber ser dos Potter.

Respirando fundo o moreno analisou o anel antes de postá-lo no dedo, emitindo um ruído de surpresa quando o anel se ajustou imediatamente. Quando Harry ia fazer o mesmo com o anel dos Blacks, o goblin o impediu.

-Não faria isso se fosse você. Assim que pôr o anel, passará a ser o Lorde Black, com todas as responsabilidades vigentes. O que nos traz à pendência em sua conta...

O que os levava – exatamente após receber os anéis de Lorde das duas famílias – ao terrível problema: aparentemente Walburga Black – e Harry esperava que sua alma estivesse queimando no inferno – fizera um último golpe antes de morrer: um contrato de casamento puro-sangue como presente de aniversário do futuro Lorde Black.

Ironicamente, a harpia acreditava que o futuro Lorde seria Draco Malfoy. Desde que confiara que seu marido havia banido Sirius da possibilidade de se tornar chefe da casa Black – Harry quase tinha vontade de aparecer em Grimmauld Place e lhe mostrar o anel que agora seria seu...

De toda forma, o importante era que Harry tinha um contrato de casamento mágico que iria ser ativado no momento em que Harry pusesse o anel Black e de acordo com o contrato, deveria casar quando completasse 18 anos.

Quando Hermione, franzindo o cenho, indagara por que aos 18 anos quando a maior idade no mundo bruxo é, de fato, 17. O Goblin respondeu, enfeitando o rosto com um sorriso sarcástico, que eles deveriam agradecer a Voldemort e por Harry ter desaparecido em pleno ar por quase um ano.

-A verdade é que seu contrato deveria ter sido ativado há um ano. Quando se tornou maior de idade _e_ finalmente Lorde Potter e Black segundo as leis mágicas. No entanto, devido as circunstâncias (em principal por não termos lhe encontrado), o contrato obviamente foi temporariamente revogado – o goblin explicou. – De toda forma, a senhora Black estipulara que o contrato deveria ser cumprido no _aniversário_ de seu herdeiro e quando este fosse _maior_. Você, senhor Potter, cumpre os requisitos como o fazia há um ano atrás. A única diferença é que finalmente podemos informá-lo – deu de ombros.

Harry encarava boquiaberto a criatura a sua frente, o Goblin o fitava de volta com indiferença. Como se não tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo a vida do jovem bruxo.

_Deus do céu. Ele tinha que se casar em seu aniversário?_, Harry levou as mãos à cabeça. Sentia como se estivesse hiperventilando. Aquilo não era justo! Que inferno! Sempre um desafio atrás do outro? Nunca um minuto de sossego! Já não havia feito sua cota de sacrifícios?! Agora perderia a liberdade de escolher uma esposa? De se apaixonar?

Sem se dar conta do ataque de pânico de seu amigo, Hermione fez um som de desdém com a boca. – E quem Walburga Black acreditava ser o exemplo de esposa puro-sangue perfeita para seu herdeiro?

_Isto _chamou a atenção do moreno e ele ergueu a vista tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

Crookfang mexeu em alguns papeis a sua frente e pegou um em particular estendendo para Harry. O rapaz fitou o documento como se fosse um animal selvagem, mas sob uma cutucada de Hermione finalmente pegou o pergaminho. Ele encarou o documento sem realmente enxergar e Hermione se inclinou ao seu lado para ler.

-PANSY PARKINSON?! – Hermione praticamente havia saltado sobre Harry, tomando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo. Seus olhos correndo por todo contrato, sua expressão ficando mais sombria e irada a cada linha. – Não vai acontecer – disse finalmente com uma voz fria e dura, colocando o pergaminho na mesa com uma pancada. - Aquela... – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar sem sucesso. – Aquela maldita vadia ignorante queria entregá-lo a Voldemort!

A morena se voltou para o goblin com os olhos brilhando em ódio. – Você o fez não colocar o anel, eu suponho que tenha uma alternativa para esse disparate? – Apesar de ser uma pergunta, seu tom era exigente.

-A única solução seria outro contrato. Mas eu suponho que tenha observado que a senhora Black tomou providências para não ter seu _presente_ anulado.

Hermione estreitou a vista, ponderando. Oh, aquele não era o fim.

Enquanto Harry ainda estava perdido em mais uma leva de auto piedade e resignação, o cérebro de Hermione estava dando voltas e voltas. Seus olhos presos à mesa, encarando o contrato sem realmente enxergar.

_Outro contrato_. Como? Quer dizer, mesmo sem ter lido detidamente o pergaminho a sua frente, sabia que a senhora Black tomara providencias para que aquele acordo não fosse anulado. Crookfang mesmo a alertara. Era provavelmente hermeticamente fechado! A morena bufou irritada; um novo contrato na linha Black era impossível!

_Espere_.

Ela ergueu a vista para o goblin. – E se Harry _já_ fosse casado? Digamos no momento em que ele puser o anel de senhor da casa Black? Obviamente o contrato seria anulado, certo?

-Hermione, por Merlin, meu aniversário é em apenas três semanas! Como eu poderia-

-_Shush_! – ela o silenciou, ainda encarando Crookfang; este assentiu lentamente. Hermione abriu um sorriso esquisito que fez Harry trocar um olhar preocupado com o Goblin. – Ótimo, tudo que precisamos é de um novo contrato!

-Hermione... – Harry falou devagar. – Pelo que Crookfang disse, não há possibilidade de outro contrato. A bendita senhora Black praticamente selou essa porcaria!

Hermione virou os olhos e se moveu para encará-lo e em um tom condescendente, falou:

-Acontece que você não é apenas um Black, não é mesmo Harry? Primeiro e principalmente você é o _único_ herdeiro da casa Potter.

– Muito bem. Muito bem! - Crookfang riu deliciado.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Oh Deus – ele abriu um sorriso, mas este sumiu rapidamente de seu rosto. – Mas eu não-

Hermione ergueu as mãos, impedindo-o de prosseguir. – Crookfang, pode nos dar alguns minutos. A sós? - Não iria correr o risco de ninguém além deles saber daquele plano. Ainda mais divertido, o goblin assentiu e com um aceno saiu da sala. Sem perder tempo, a morena se voltou para o amigo. - Ok. Agora você me escute. Sua única chance de escapar dessa armadilha é estando casado. Sob a linha dos Potter. Sinto muito. Isso é uma droga. Mas ainda é melhor do que estar casado com a _Parkinson_ – ela praticamente cuspiu o nome. – Deus sabe que ela provavelmente tentará assassiná-lo na noite de núpcias.

Por conta da montanha russa de emoções Harry estava irritadiço, mesquinho e pra lá de irônico. - Não sei se reparou, Mione, mas eu sequer tenho uma namorada! – retrucou sarcasticamente.

A morena virou os olhos. – Honestamente Harry! Isso não é relevante! – Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar. - O que _importa_ é que esteja casado – o moreno continuou a fitando e Hermione quase o estapeou. – Não precisa ser um casamento real, seu idiota! Tudo que precisamos é de um contrato e um "casamento" e _voilà, _temos o pacto Black-Parkinson anulado e você está livre.

-Parece simples – Harry falou por fim, lentamente.

Hermione sorriu presunçosa.

* * *

**N/a: Mais um pequeno projeto. Tenha medo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte dois **

**Do I wanna know?**

* * *

**Terça-feira, 1º de setembro de 1988.**

Como uma frente unida, eles chegaram ao outro lado da barreira.

O aperto de Hermione no braço do moreno ainda mais forte quando reparou em todos os olhos lhes encarando. Ainda assim, apenas seu aperto dava sinais de seu desconforto, sua face uma máscara de indiferença quase tão boa quanto à de Harry.

Foram ao encontro do expresso Hogwarts como se estivessem indo ao parque, cumprimentando as pessoas que reconheciam com acenos, mas sem se deter – haviam escolhido o momento certo de atravessa a barreira: apenas quinze minutos antes do trem partir.

Quando estavam atravessando o trem em busca de um vagão, olhares os seguindo por toda parte, Harry se inclinou para lhe falar ao ouvido. – _Eu não sei por que aceitou fazer isso... Honestamente, sou uma bagunça. Mas eu serei sempre grato _– ele apertou um pequeno beijo em seu rosto.

Hermione ergueu a vista para lhe oferecer um sorriso. – Em sua defesa, não é culpa sua.

O moreno riu entredentes. – Há sempre uma primeira vez! - a jovem mulher escondeu a diversão empurrando-o ligeiramente. – Hei! Cuidado com essas mãos.

Hermione virou os olhos em mofa. - Eu sou sua esposa, Potter. Quem melhor que eu para lhe disciplinar?

Antes que Harry pudesse retrucar, a porta do compartimento a frente deles se abriu subitamente. – Então, vocês são esse tipo de casal, hum? Interessante.

O casal de amigos corou furiosamente, gaguejando e meneando a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada de fato.

Com uma risadinha, Luna Lovegood deu de ombros e abriu ainda mais a porta, saindo do caminho. – Vamos lá, há lugares aqui.

Por sorte, a garota loira estava sozinha no local. E apesar de ainda muito vermelhos e desconcertados o casal aceitou o convite.

-Então... casamento relâmpago.

-Eu não estou grávida – Hermione retrucou seca e imediatamente.

Aparentemente era o que a maior parte da população bruxa achava. Considerando que eles sumiram por um ano e então voltaram para batalha em Hogwarts para sumirem novamente, desta vez apenas os dois. E _então_ voltaram_ casados_. - Não era exatamente uma suposição tão fora do comum.

-Era uma consideração tão valida quanto qualquer outra – Luna deu de ombros. –Você ficaria surpresa em quantas pessoas apareceram grávidas depois da batalha... Algo referente à gratidão por estar viva.

-Bem, eu não estou.

Hermione lançou um olhar de esgueira a Harry, que tentava sem sucesso prender a risada. Ela ficava absolutamente furiosa quando as pessoas supunham que ambos se casaram apenas e muito provavelmente porque estava grávida.

Mais da metade de seus conhecidos perguntavam. Jornais e revistas especulavam...

No início, Harry ficara pasmo e ofendido – honestamente, pensavam tão pouco deles? Um, antes estavam no meio de uma guerra e, principalmente, dois: Hermione nunca teria um filho antes de terminar a escola. -, mas depois ele observou como sua melhor amiga ficava vermelha, tão insultada e seu tom de voz. Por mais que Hermione sempre fosse a razão entre eles, ela praticamente perdia as estribeiras quando lhe indagavam sobre ela estar grávida, ou _pior,_ tocavam sua barriga e perguntavam quantos meses (Hermione estava a um segundo de uma azaração nesses casos). E era tão incrivelmente hilário!

-Não é engraçado. Todo mundo pensa que estou grávida! _McGonagall_ me perguntou isto antes de me oferecer a insígnia de monitora chefe, ela não queria que a monitoria pudesse causar estresse ao bebê e a mim – falou silenciosamente.

Harry se voltou completamente para Hermione, dessa vez caindo na risada pelo olhar mortificado dela.

-Ok. Isso é novidade! – ele riu mais um pouco, mesmo sob o olhar mortífero da amiga. Respirando fundo e se acalmando, ele continuou:

\- Na _minha_ carta eu só recebi parabéns pelo nosso casório, uma sutil repreensão por ela não ter sido convidada – Harry comentou aparentando desconforto e Hermione assentiu. – E então aquele mundo de perguntas sobre se eu me achava apto ao cargo de monitor chefe, como você sabe.

Isso chamou a atenção de Luna. – Oh? Monitores chefes? - Hermione assentiu apertando o braço de Harry orgulhosamente. – Parabéns! Bem, eu suponho que precisem se trocar e mover para o primeiro vagão? Dar instruções? – Antes que o casal respondesse, Luna continuou. – Sairei para que se troquem, me chamem quanto estiverem prontos! Ah e não se preocupem com suas coisas, tomarei conta enquanto não voltarem. Isto é, se quiserem continuar aqui?

O casal se entreolhou aturdido, observando a jovem loira sair do compartimento e fechar a porta atrás de si sem sequer esperar uma palavra. Harry deu de ombros - saindo primeiro do estupor -, movendo-se ao encontro de seu malão em busca do uniforme. Hermione levou apenas alguns segundos a mais.

Era engraçado que trás meses dividindo o mesmo quarto (longa história que remetia à outra conversa bizarra com os Grangers) e altas doses de momentos constrangedores por conta disso, Harry e Hermione se sentiam mais que confortáveis em trocar de roupa um na frente do outro. Honestamente, aqueles momentos desconfortáveis foram uma benção disfarçada... Principalmente considerando como teriam de atuar em Hogwarts.

Hermione assentiu para si mesma. Não havia maneira de pequenas coisas como _pele_ e _atributos – _uh –_ favoráveis _ficarem no caminho deles, ainda mais depois de todo trabalho que tiveram com esse plano. Estaria morta e enterrada, traçando seu caminho de volta do _inferno_ antes que Harry se casasse com Pansy Parkisnon. A morena fungou com repugnância.

_Por Merlin! _

As coisas que fizeram e disseram pelo bem do seu segredo... Além deles, apenas uma pessoa (bem, uma pessoa e um goblin) sabia da realidade por trás de seu 'casamento relâmpago': Andrômeda Tonks. Nem mesmo os pais dela estavam cientes da verdade – o que, em realidade, os levara a compartilhar um quarto nos últimos dois meses. E lhes trouxera um conhecimento mais que avançado do corpo um do outro.

**[Flashback]**

-Seu pai vai me matar.

-Relaxa Harry, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não. Ele vai me matar. Eu mataria se fosse ele! Ele provavelmente vai pensar que você apagou as memórias deles para fugirmos e casarmos. _**E**_ nós ficamos um mês inteiro sob o mesmo teto e não falamos nada! Oh Merlin ele vai me matar! Sério Mione, esse plano é insano!

Hermione deu risada, esfregando o braço dele como se em consolo. Mas não disse nada.

Haviam 'casado' há algumas _horas_, sob apenas o testemunho de Andrômeda Tonks (com Ted) numa 'cerimônia' – mais bem uma pequena reunião em uma sala particular de Gringotts – realizada pelo ministro Shacklebolt* (o benefício de ser Harry Potter, Hermione pensou com certa dose de ironia).

Agora estavam de volta, pouco mais de uma semana depois da descoberta sobre o contrato Black/Parkinson, à Austrália. Para evitar problemas, Hermione sugeriu que dissessem aos pais dela que haviam casado meses atrás. Enquanto ainda estavam refugiados e não falaram nada antes porque a reunião já fora tensa o suficiente. Supostamente pequenas doses de choque por vez era o melhor remédio. Harry discordava. Ruidosamente.

O rapaz estava numa crise de pânico, o que era extremamente adorável para Hermione, considerando que Harry havia sido o pivô de uma guerra, mas não conseguia lidar com pessoas.

Como chegaram antes dos Granger voltarem do trabalho, o casal de amigos preparou o jantar.

Ao momento, Harry estava sentado na poltrona da sala olhando para o carpete do local como se isto fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, as mãos irrequietas tamborilando os joelhos. O moreno saltou sobre os próprios pés quando ouviu a porta da entrada finalmente ser aberta. Ele lançou um olhar desesperado a Hermione, que abriu um sorriso enorme erguendo a sobrancelha.

-_Você é uma pessoa perversa, sabe disso não é?_ – indagou silenciosamente, levando a mão à cabeça.

Sob mais um olhar desesperado do amigo, Hermione se compadeceu, movendo-se ao seu encontro. - Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim Harry - Respirando fundo, Harry ergueu a vista e assentiu. – Vamos lá, quanto antes melhor – ela o arrastou consigo para cumprimentar seus pais.

\- xxx –

Os Grangers encararam o casal a frente deles piscando devagar. A mesa de jantar em silêncio por incontáveis momentos sob a nova revelação. Harry estava forçando a si mesmo a não vacilar sob o escrutínio.

-Eu te disse! – a senhora Granger bateu na mesa, voltando-se para o marido com um sorriso presunçoso. – Eu suponho que os serviços domésticos são todos seus por um mês inteiro.

O homem virou os olhos, petulante, mas seu tom era resignado:

– Sim, querida.

Harry e Hermione observavam em confusão o par mais velho. A senhora Granger bufou zombeteira, encarando a filha. – Francamente, amor, se queria mesmo guardar segredo sobre o status de seu relacionamento, deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa enquanto se esgueirava no meio da noite para o quarto de Harry. E vice e versa – ergueu a sobrancelha.

Com uma Hermione boquiaberta e um Harry tartamudeando loucamente, a mulher mais velha riu ainda mais e então franziu o cenho. – Vocês não estão nos contando agora por conta de algum... imprevisto, não é?

-Imprevisto? – Harry indagou inocentemente.

-Eu quis dizer: você não engravidou minha filha – fez uma pausa. – _Ainda_. Não é meu rapaz?

-Mamãe!

-Eu não sinto muito! Sou jovem demais para ser avó. Então?

-_Mamãe_!

-Oh Deus, você está grávida não é? É por isso que fizeram esse jantar adorável e tentaram nos embebedar com vinho.

-O que? Não! Não. – Harry quase gritou, ele se voltou para o homem que observava a cena com olhos estreitos. – Eu _**não**_ engravidei sua filha, senhor.

Apesar de si mesma, Hermione começou a rir. Parte incrédula com a atitude de seus pais, parte divertida com a nova leva de pânico de seu melhor amigo. Harry a encarou com um olhar de traição. – Veja pelo lado positivo, Harry: esse jantar não poderia ter sido melhor.

Harry a fitou sarcasticamente. – _Sim, querida_.

Oh, eles ainda tiveram de ouvir as queixas do casal. Sobre nunca levar sua filha ao altar. E por que não poderiam ter esperado? E como assim nenhuma foto? E honestamente, eles esperavam um pedido oficial da mão de Hermione – a jovem achou que eles estavam brincando nessa parte. Provavelmente...

E então para o horror de Hermione, seu pai puxou Harry consigo para uma discussão de "homem para homem" – Harry revelou mais tarde que seu pai fizera uma bateria de perguntas sobre as _intenções_ dele.

Só de pensar, Hermione franzia o cenho. Mas, o que quer que tenha dito, seu pai parecia satisfeito. Ainda não conseguira arrancar de Harry nenhuma palavra sobre a discussão, no entanto.

Sua mãe, por sua vez, a arrastara para o quarto e, a portas trancadas, fizera seu próprio tipo de interrogatório. A morena ainda corava só de lembrar. Deus, sua mãe era uma pequena abelhuda!

Sem perder uma batida a mulher mais velha segurou a mão esquerda da filha aproximando-a do rosto. Ficara encantada com seu anel de casamento (em realidade, de senhora da casa Potter) e comentara o quanto estava feliz por a jovem não estar mais escondendo aquela pequena obra de arte. E então mais uma leva de perguntas mais que constrangedoras sobre como Harry a estava, aham, tratando.

No fim, Harry fora realojado para o quarto que se tornara de Hermione. Naquela noite ambos foram dormir desconfortáveis e constrangidos. Os dias que se seguiram, de ajuste, foram... interessantes.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Eles abriram a porta permitindo Luna de volta. Com um sorriso de agradecimento, partiram para dar instruções aos novos monitores e determinar as rotas da viagem.

\- xxx –

O local já estava repleto de faces ansiosas** e de algumas francamente hostis. Deveriam ter sabido: nada como uma boa fofoca para trazer "bons samaritanos" à tona. O casal se entreolhou antes de tornaram a atenção à sua plateia expectante.

Eles tinham uma pequena aposta de quem seria o primeiro a quebrar a atmosfera de silenciosa curiosidade. Hermione apostara em Hannah Abbott (a garota ainda iria morrer pela boca, era quase tão horrível quanto Parvati ou Lilá), Harry tinha quase certeza que seria Padma Patil (ela não era irmã da maior fofoqueira de Hogwarts por nada, devia ter aprendido algo, ele estava confiante).

Pansy estava fora de cogitação, desde que ambos acreditavam que a garota iria mostrar seu _desagrado_ mais cedo ou mais tarde. Principalmente pelo tipo de contrato que ambos assinaram. Algumas cláusulas em especial...

**[Flashback]**

No mesmo dia em que descobriram dos planos de Walburga Black, Harry e Hermione visitaram Andrômeda Tonks com uma cópia do contrato de casamento e um pedido de ajuda.

Além de avó de Ted, a senhora Tonks era também uma advogada incrivelmente talentosa – Crookfang mesmo a havia sugerido quando Harry e Hermione comentaram sobre a necessidade de um advogado.

A senhora pedira alguns dias para analisar o contrato dos Black-Parkinson e para criar e "selar" o contrato Granger-Potter. Com Ted cochilando em seu colo, Harry balbuciava dezenas de vezes seu agradecimento.

Hermione só tinha uma 'pequena' ressalva:

-Coloque que eu não aceito, em hipótese nenhuma, uma segunda esposa – ela encarou Harry. - Deus sabe que com você precisamos checar todas as probabilidades. Do jeito que o mundo mágico esta ao momento, não duvido nada que abram um precedente apenas para 'O Harry Potter' – o moreno empalideceu sob a possibilidade e assentiu freneticamente. - Que apenas a separação – de acordo de ambas as partes – pode permitir que Harry, ou eu, casemos com outras pessoas.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Finalmente, depois de apenas dois minutos que Hermione começara a instruir os novos monitores:

-Então... nós devemos chamá-los de Potter _e_ Potter?

_DAMN IT!_

Hermione encarou Draco Malfoy aborrecida. Um, por ter sido interrompida. E dois, porque agora ninguém ganharia a aposta. A jovem virou os olhos e num tom condescendente de quem explica uma criança muito lenta, retrucou:

– Obviamente.

Ela ainda não podia acreditar que o delinquentezinho se safara com tão pouca consequência. Três meses em Askaban – que não era mais um destino tão terrível assim, desde que Dementadores já não eram mais guardas da prisão. – Uma multa considerável (Ele provavelmente sofrera mais com a perda do dinheiro que com sua passagem em Askaban, pensou sordidamente) e um voto frouxo de fidelidade à comunidade mágica. Algumas medidas disciplinares; e nada mais! Bem, pelo menos seu pai passaria a vida na prisão.

-Mas não será confuso? – alguém perguntou com sarcasmo.

-Eu tenho certeza que podemos lidar com isto – Harry contrapôs monotonamente. Sua mão postando-se na cintura de Hermione, o olhar firme e desafiando argumento. – Agora, eu espero que as próximas perguntas sejam _relevantes..._

-_**E**_ de preferência referente aos nossos deveres – Hermione acrescentou no mesmo tom. Quando ninguém abriu a boca, Hermione resumiu a sua explicação.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, a porta do local foi aberta subitamente. - Desculpe. Desculpe! Estou atrasado, eu sei. Meu maldito malão emperrou e então eu não achava minha maldita insígnia e... - Ronald Weasley entrou no compartimento arrumando o uniforme, colocando o brasão de monitor na camisa.

Quando ele ergueu a vista de sua blusa, tinha um sorriso satisfeito brincava em seus lábios. Sorriso este que lentamente se tornou uma pequena careta ao encontrar os olhos de Harry, mais bem: a mão do moreno possessivamente na cintura de Hermione e a reluzente – e incrivelmente cara – aliança na mão erguida da morena.

Bem. Fale sobre um momento incomodo...

**[Flashback]**

**\- Gringotts, momentos depois do casamento -**

Harry e Hermione se despediram de Andromeda, Ted e do Ministro Shacklebolt. Acompanhando Crookfang para outra sala, para terminar de assinar alguns documentos.

Harry sentou pesadamente ao lado da amiga. - Oh Deus. Oh Deus. Ron vai me odiar!

Hermione virou os olhos. – Honestamente Harry. Ron e eu trocamos um beijo, não é como estivéssemos sob um _contrato_.

Harry estreitou a vista e a jovem teve o desplante de rir. – Você se acha tão engraçada, mas não é – sob o comentário, Hermione riu ainda mais. – Você não entende – falou esfregando a testa.

-Qual é o problema?

Harry a fitou seriamente. – Ron é apaixonado por você – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e o rapaz suspirou. – Ron destruiu um Horcrux, você sabe disso. Mas antes... antes disso, aquela coisa começou a zombar dele – continuou silenciosamente. – _Aquilo_ adquiriu a nossa forma, minha e sua, e... e...

-Harry?

-E 'passamos' a desmerecê-lo. Repetida e zombeteiramente. Ron só conseguiu sair do choque quando eu afirmei que nós nos víamos como irmãos.

Hermione abriu a boca e a fechou segundos depois, sem emitir som. E de novo. E de novo. Finalmente, a moça conciliou seus pensamentos com seus lábios. – Bem, isso é ruim.

Harry esfregou novamente a testa com irritação. – Já sei! Nós só precisamos dizer a verdade a ele! Ron vai entender – Hermione o encarou com incredulidade, mas não disse nada. – Vai dar certo! – acrescentou mais animado, apertando o ombro da amiga.

Crookfang meneou a cabeça negativamente. - Vocês não podem contar a ninguém sobre este aspecto. Desde que o casamento de vocês é apenas no papel, se Edward Parkinson descobrir sua _pequena_ artimanha, ele pode alegar má fé de sua parte, Senhor Potter. O que gerará uma série de problemas legais. Ele poderá exigir até mesmo a anulação de seu casamento com a senhorita... perdão, Lady Potter.

_Well. Merda._

-Mas não assinaremos um contrato mágico? Não é um selamento definitivo?! Não há volta não é mesmo?

O Goblin pareceu sorrir com condescendência. - O contrato será selado se e somente se todas as condições forem alcançadas – Harry piscou e Hermione virou os olhos.

-Ele quis dizer que para que o contrato mágico seja completamente ativo, nós devemos consumar nosso "casamento".

-O qu... Oh!

Os lábios da morena se curvaram ligeiramente observando Harry corar furiosamente. – Sim. "_Oh"_. Em outras palavras não podemos falar para uma alma sobre o nosso... _status_.

-Mas Ron...

Hermione suspirou exasperada. – Harry! Estamos fazendo isso para te livrar de um contrato de casamento. Ron é um ótimo amigo, mas eventualmente _vai _abrir a boca – Ela o fitou seriamente o desafiando a contrariá-la, Harry desviou o olhar desgostoso. - E então será seu fim. O meu. E do nosso futuro. O que estamos fazendo é... não exatamente _ilegal_. Nosso próprio contrato de casamento, digo. _Mas_ – ela lançou um olhar de esgueira para Crookfang. – _Hipoteticamente_ se estivéssemos fazendo isso para nos livrar de outro contrato, as consequências _seriam_ graves. Extremamente. Você compreende?

Harry a encarou por um instante antes de assentir por fim.

Crookfang parecia terrivelmente divertido quando tornou a falar. – Sua esposa está certa, é claro. O aconselhável, obviamente, seria selar seu contrato para evitar qualquer, hm, eventualidade – ele franziu o cenho. – Coisas extraordinárias tendem a acontecer ao seu redor, Lorde Potter.

Hermione bufou ironicamente. – Pra dizer no mínimo – murmurou com ainda mais sarcasmo, fitando Harry.

–_Não é como se pudesse evitar, os problemas me seguem_ – resmungou taciturno.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

A verdade é que ainda não haviam conversado com Ron. Não a sós, ao menos.

Eles receberam – através de Andrômeda, que ao momento era uma das únicas pessoas que sabia a exata localização do casal de amigos - um lindo relógio familiar dos Weasley (com instruções de como fazê-lo funcionar) e uma carta lhes desejando felicidades alguns dias depois da notícia ter vazado. Assim como uma maternal reprimenda da senhora Weasley sobre como eles eram muito jovens – deixando muito claro também que estava imensamente magoada por não ter sido convidada para o casamento de suas crianças... Maldita Rita Skeeter e seus informantes!

Harry e Hermione se sentiram tão culpados que foram até A'Toca.

**[Flashback]**

Depois de abrir a porta para eles, Gina simplesmente sumiu de vista e não voltou mais. A senhora Weasley ofereceu um olhar de desculpas a ambos e os abraçou firmemente por minutos intermináveis. Ela estava mais magra, pálida e tinha bolsas debaixo dos olhos – provavelmente por chorar demais e privação de sono. Os olhos do casal se encontraram sobre a cabeça da mulher, cheios de dor. Só de pensar em Fred...

Depois de um espalhafato de lhes empurrar comida praticamente goela abaixo, vieram os clássicos discursos retóricos... E com queixume de que _Andrômeda_ havia sido convidada, a senhora Weasley estava fazendo beicinho antes de cair no choro.

Sem ação e horrorizados, o casal tentou explicar que, na verdade, Andrômeda fora convidada oficialmente por Gringotts - o que era uma _imensa_ mentira. _Mas o que o olho não vê, o coração não sente, não é mesmo?_, pensava o casal. - para ajudar com alguns dos documentos (como o contrato de casamento) que deveriam ser entregues ao ministério da magia.

Andrômeda _precisava_ de fato enviar os documentos para o departamento de registros mágicos no ministério da magia para "oficializar" o conhecimento do ministério quanto ao casamento. – eles não correriam nenhum risco desnecessário. Muito menos dar a oportunidade de tentar desvalidar seu contrato porque o ministério não tinha conhecimento prévio (por conta disso pediram o favor ao ministro de executar o casamento). Mas não era algo que delegasse a presença dela na 'cerimônia' de casamento. Além disso, o próprio ministro disse que poderia – em seu caminho de volta ao ministério – entregar a documentação...

O que importa é que isso acalmou a senhora Weasley; bem, isso e o fato de que nem mesmo os Grangers puderam comparecer ao casamento – mais mentiras foram lançadas nesse momento.

Eles passaram praticamente toda a tarde conversando com a senhora. Depois de se acalmar, a mulher mais velha - muito como a própria mãe de Hermione - passou a adular a escolha das alianças de casamento do casal; em especial a de Hermione.

Tomando as mãos da morena entre as suas, Molly deu uma risadinha encantada comentando como o anel coubera perfeitamente no dedo anular da garota. De repente, a expressão de Molly se tornou muito mais suave e – Hermione jurava – em _paz_. Era estranhamente reconfortante e o casal de amigos soltou um suspiro de alivio que não sabiam estar prendendo.

A mulher analisou toda sorrisos o encaixe perfeito do anel da jovem e comentara inúmeras vezes ainda segurando-a firmemente.

-Estou imensamente feliz por vocês, meus queridos – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, numa expressão incerta antes de prosseguir:

-Esse não era exatamente o arranjo que estava esperando... Eu acreditava que iria acolhê-los _oficialmente_ à família – Ela meneou a cabeça quando Harry e Hermione a fitaram com expressões culpadas. – Eu ainda não terminei – repreendeu mansamente. - Harry, você sabe que é meu filho em tudo exceto sangue – a senhora postou a mão no rosto de Hermione, com carinho. – E você minha querida, tem todo um canto do meu coração com seu nome. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa das pessoas que se tornaram.

Quando lágrimas passaram a marcar outra vez os olhos da senhora Weasley, Hermione estava bem ao seu lado, apertando-a num abraço. - _Cuide dele, está bem? _– a mulher murmurou no ouvido da morena, que assentiu silenciosamente.

Fora uma tarde emocionalmente exaustiva. E já estavam indo embora quando Ron chegou em casa – estava ajudando Jorge com a loja de logros.

A senhora Weasley tentara lhes convencer a passar a noite n'A toca, mas sinceramente, Harry e Hermione não ficariam à vontade com Gina lhes oferecendo o tratamento gelado (e só Deus poderia prever a reação de Ron). Era ainda mais desconfortável notar que eles nem sequer sentiam remotamente falta da garota ruiva...

Ron, por outro lado, estava cansado por ter trabalhado todo o dia e sem qualquer disposição para conversar. Depois de um aceno para Harry e Hermione, ele lavou as mãos na pia da cozinha e passou a se servir, sentando-se pesadamente à mesa em seguida.

Com uma despedida geral, Harry e Hermione aparataram d'a Toca ainda ouvindo a senhora Weasley repreender Ron.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

E esta foi a única interação deles nos últimos meses...

Hermione se recompôs rapidamente, assentindo e fazendo um gesto para que o rapaz se sentasse e sem mais continuou sua explicação.

* * *

(*) Nessa estória era conveniente que Shacklebolt realizasse o casório. _Humor me_.

(**) Novamente _Humor me_. Era só conveniente ter todos os monitores num só local. Eu suponho que normalmente sejam apenas os monitores chefe e os novatos. Mas bah.

* * *

N/a: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Fiquei realmente encantada pela recepção da minha mais nova loucura.

Ps: Eu não quis colocar os flashbacks em itálico porque de certa maneira me deixaram desconfortável...


	3. Chapter 3

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte três**

**Lay down here**

* * *

Hogwarts estava... diferente.

Não exatamente algo ruim, apenas uma atmosfera distinta. Talvez isso se devesse à nova disposição das pessoas do local. Talvez a sensação dissesse respeito à realização de que aquele era o último ano deles como estudantes. Ou os novos ocupantes à mesa dos professores. Ou ainda, a atmosfera mais "limpa", por assim dizer. Sem o monstro da guerra espreitando, Hogwarts parecia, naquela noite, mais confortável e alegre. Parecia viva. Contente com seus habitantes. O que quer que fosse, trazia um estranho zumbido aos seus ouvidos e uma sensação borbulhante.

A canção do Chapéu Seletor e seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano passaram como um borrão. E ao momento a diretora McGonagall estava dando os comuns avisos: a floresta proibida _ainda _era proibida para todos os alunos, o senhor Filch tinha a lista dos materiais banidos e se alguém tivesse dúvidas poderia consultá-lo. Minerva apresentou então os dois novos docentes da instituição.

Enquanto a própria Minerva continuaria com os alunos do sétimo ano, Amelia Greengrass, nova professora de transfiguração, lecionaria do primeiro ao sexto ano. Amelia era uma mulher muito bela de aproximadamente quarenta anos, de cabelos escuros, compleição delicada e feição aristocrática. Ela se ergueu aceitando os aplausos com um menear educado de cabeça.

E o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Wayne Ammons. Um senhor robusto de meia idade e olhar perspicaz. Assim com a senhora Greengrass, Ammons se ergueu aceitando os aplausos.

A diretora comunicou que a nova chefe da casa Grifinória seria Bathsheba Babbling, professora de Runas Antigas. Por fim, Minerva solicitou um minuto de silêncio por todas as pessoas que perderam suas vidas na guerra antes de abrir o banquete de boas vindas.

-É estranho ter sentindo _desesperadamente_ falta da comida de Hogwarts?

-O que? Está dizendo que cozinho mal? – Harry indagou fingindo ofensa.

Hermione riu. – Sabe qual é a melhor parte de estarmos casados, Harry? Quando finge não me entender.

-É um dom – retrucou erguendo as sobrancelhas de maneira tola.

Harry gostava de cozinhar. E como eles passaram praticamente todo dia sozinhos na casa dos Granger - quando não comiam fora, explorando a cidade -, Harry gostava de tomar para si a tarefa. Hermione, por sua vez, podia cozinhar e o fazia vez ou outra. Com certeza não morreria de fome se estivesse sozinha, mas não era fã de fazer comida e estava grata em deixar a tarefa para Harry. Normalmente, ela o auxiliava.

-Eu sei o que quis dizer – Harry comentou por fim, se servindo. – Acho que o que mais senti falta de Hogwarts foi da comida.

-_Harry_!

Ele riu baixinho. – O quê? Certamente não foi dividir o quarto com um bando de marmanjos – ele pausou e a encarou. – Marmanjos que _roncam_, Mione – fingiu estremecer. – Com certeza não estou expectante para mais a noite – resmungou amuado antes de enfiar um pouco de purê de batatas na boca.

O sorriso de Hermione vacilou. Eles _estavam,_ afinal, em Hogwarts agora. Não havia razão para compartilhar um quarto. Nenhuma além de "somos casados", isto é...

-Harry Potter, senhor!

Harry virou de forma abrupta, seguindo o guincho às suas costas. Ali se encontrava um elfo doméstico movendo-se num pé e outro ansiosamente. O moreno piscou inúmeras vezes afastando as lembranças. Ele engoliu em seco e sentindo imediatamente a mão de Hermione fechando em sua perna, se recompôs a tempo de oferecer um sorriso aguado o pequenino.

-Mensagem para o senhor e senhora Potter! – depois de entregar um pergaminho para o casal, ele praticamente bateu o nariz no chão enquanto fazia uma reverência exagerada e desapareceu num 'pop' sem sequer ouvir o agradecimento dos jovens.

Juntando as cabeças, leram rapidamente a mensagem. A diretora McGonagall pedia que assim que terminassem de jantar fossem ao encontro dela, pois precisava tratar de alguns assuntos. Assim como lhes ofereceria a senha do seu escritório.

-Não olhe para mim! – Harry brincou. – Estamos há apenas meia hora na escola, eu não fiz nada.

Hermione rolou os olhos. – Provavelmente mais algumas informações sobre a monitoria.

Harry parecia cético. - _**Ou**_ ela só quer oferecer mais uma reprimenda, desta vez em pessoa; sobre o casamento – Harry sugeriu fazendo uma careta. - Deus sabe que só o olhar daquela senhora me faz querer correr para as montanhas.

Hermione se encolheu. – _Oh Deus_. _Você deve estar certo._

-Pode dizer isso outra vez?

Hermione o estapeou. – Cala a boca, Harry.

-Sim, querida.

Hermione riu, meneando a cabeça. – Se apenas fosse assim, Harry...

Olhos os analisavam sub-repticiamente. A interação do casal repentinamente muito mais interessante do que se alimentar. Por ironia, Harry e Hermione estavam muito mais preocupados com as intenções de Minerva McGonagall para notar a atenção - Estavam perdidos entre cochichos, comendo (de maneira inconsciente) bem devagar e brincando e zombando um do outro em qualquer outra oportunidade - O que era uma boa coisa, desde que alguns dos olhares eram tão intensos que beiravam a "perseguição".

\- xxx -

**Quarta-feira, 2º de setembro de 1998. **

Hermione estava debruçada sobre Harry e quase saltou sob as risadinhas.

Reflexivamente ambos foram em busca de suas varinhas – que não ficavam longe deles nenhum minuto – e as apontaram para duas rapidamente perdendo cor Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown.

-Que merda estão fazendo aqui?! – Hermione não estava divertida.

-_Linguagem_ – Harry zombou imediatamente, sendo sumariamente ignorado.

Hermione não gostava de palavrões e sempre que algum escapava da boca de Harry, a morena ia repreendê-lo comentando: "linguagem".

-A porta não estava trancada – Lilá respondeu por fim.

-E então vocês acharam que estava tudo bem invadir o quarto alheio? Nós podíamos tê-las machucado! – Harry repreendeu.

-Nós só queríamos ver como era o quarto individual! – Partavi chiou fazendo beicinho. – Não tínhamos como saber que estaria com ela!

-A professora McGonagall não vai gostar de saber que trouxe um garoto para seu quarto... – Lilá cantarolou com malicia. – Que jeito de retribuir a confiança que ela lhe depositou.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. – A _diretora_ McGonagall fez esse arranjando, sua tola! Nós somos _casamos_ – rezingou secamente. – E me admira você, recriminando meu comportamento... Deus sabe que nunca se importou com o que é próprio e adequado – acrescentou venenosamente.

Hermione não era exatamente a melhor pessoa do mundo para se acordar abruptamente sem nenhuma razão válida... Isso e, é claro, ela odiava Lilá Brown.

**[Flashbak]**

A mulher os fitou com uma expressão austera. E sem intuito, o jovem casal se aproximou mais. Hermione estava ao momento praticamente no colo de Harry enquanto este a apertava contra si. Se preparando para a tempestade que certamente viria. Jesus! Minerva tinha o dom de fazê-los se sentir como uma criança apanhada fazendo coisa errada.

O que se sucedeu foi uma "pequena" _sabatina_ ainda mais horrível que com a senhora Weasley. Eles podiam ver o quadro de professor Dumbledore rindo silenciosamente – os ombros sacudindo e os olhos brilhando - e outros quadros franzindo o cenho em reprovação ou sorrindo e meneavam a cabeça com indulgência. "Amor jovem" ouviram alguns deles murmurarem em diversos tons: com sarcasmo, em um suspiro, em risadinhas.

O casal apenas ouviu sem coragem sequer para dizer "sentimos muito". Minerva estava fumegando. _Era tão injusto!_, pensaram silenciosamente. Nem eram casados de verdade! E lá estavam eles, pela _terceira_ vez ouvindo.

-Agora – a senhora espirou, de repente com uma expressão mais suave. – Como já sabem, têm uma nova chefe de casa – como uma deixa, eles ouviram a passagem da diretoria ser aberta e passos pela escada. – Professora Babbling – Minerva cumprimentou a mulher que acabara de entrar no local.

Com um pequeno sorriso, Bathsheba cumprimentou Minerva, depois se voltou para Harry e Hermione. – Como vão? Parabéns pelo casamento - o casal assentiu e agradeceu educadamente.

-Depois de pensarmos muito para resolver o problema de logística que nos causaram – lançou mais um olhar para o casal. – Decidimos que a torre da grifinória ainda seria o melhor lugar para ambos.

Bathsheba parecia entusiasmada quando tomou a palavra. – Precisamos de alguns feitiços realmente desagradáveis, além de uma complexa combinação de runas. E Merlin sabe que o trabalho de transfiguração da diretora foi um salva-vidas! Mas conseguimos criar uma comunicação entre os dormitórios masculino e feminino. Mais bem: uma _fenda_.

-Hm?

-Desde que são casados, dormitórios distintos simplesmente não seria uma solução viável. Mas não podíamos deixar que o senhor Potter _invadisse_ o dormitório feminino. E vice-versa – Bathsheba acrescentou. – Desse modo, criamos uma _alternativa_. Um _quarto fissura _– o casal franziu o cenho e a professora riu ligeiramente. – Eu sei, precisamos de um nome melhor. De toda forma, não é nada tão diferente. Vocês continuarão entrando em seus dormitórios cada qual pela respectiva escada, mas ao _abrir_ a porta...

-Estaremos no mesmo quarto - Hermione resfolegou.

-Exatamente! – a mulher bateu palmas.

–_Oh, isso é incrível! _– Hermione exclamou fascinada, imaginando o tipo de magia utilizado para fazer tal tipo de local. Seria algo remotamente similar à sala de requerimentos? _Hmm, talvez_.

Harry a cutucou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Outra vez fingindo ter mal interpretado a reação da morena. Hermione riu meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, empurrando-o com o ombro.

Eles pararam apenas sob o erguer de sobrancelha de _Minerva_ e a risadinha da professora Babbling, corando furiosamente.

-Sejam responsáveis.

_Oh meu Deus. Que vergonha._

No fim da reunião, o casal estava mais que chocado. A diretora lhes oferecera tamanha liberdade que era um pouco assustador... Saíram do local como se estivessem sendo submetidos a um teste que, se não passassem, traria consequências nefastas.

Por exemplo: apesar de ainda terem de respeitar o horário de recolher – a não ser quando em função do "cargo" – Harry e Hermione tinham agora a oportunidade de sair do castelo todo fim de semana! O que era terrivelmente conveniente, desde que tinham que entrar em contato com Andrômeda e / ou Crookfang.

**[Fim do flashbak]**

-Vixi, Mione – Parvati fez beicinho. - Modo _super-bitch on_ de manhã cedo... Isso tem algo a ver com mudanças de humor das grávidas?

-FORA!

O grito da morena foi tão repentino que as duas outras garotas saltaram. Com os olhos flamejando e a varinha em punho, Hermione se levantou. - _Agora _– Sibilou.

Harry que até o momento só observava a cena em uma espécie de estupor, acrescentou para as garotas ainda imóveis em choque e terror. – Oh, e nós estaremos reportando isso para a nossa chefe de casa, professora Babbling.

As garotas correm do local, fechando com bastante força a porta atrás delas.

-_Oh meu Deus eu as odeio_ – Hermione murmurou voltando para a cama. – _É claro que não acordaram cedo para as aulas, não! Madrugaram para ver meu quarto e me insultar! – _ela suspirou quando Harry retirou os cabelos dela do caminho. – _Eu suponho que é culpa minha. Eu deveria ter__checado__ a porta._

-Tenho certeza que a lição foi aprendida.

-_Oh sim, eu aprendi _– Hermione abriu um olho e sorriu diabolicamente. – _Elas não perdem por esperar, no entanto._

Harry apenas sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos - Ainda tinham meia hora de descanso, afinal.

O moreno abriu os braços e em instantes, Hermione estava voltando para seu abraço, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

-_Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para esse caso vazar também? _

Hermione empurrou ainda mais o rosto em seu pescoço, como se quisesse se esconder. – _Oh, provavelmente antes do fim do café da manhã._

-Harry suspirou. – _Bem vindos de volta a Hogwarts!_

-_Bem vindos de volta, de fato_ – ela acrescentou sarcasticamente.

* * *

N/a: Obrigada por todos os comentários!

Feliz Natal atrasado. E um feliz ano novo se eu não postar nada até lá.

* * *

Ps: Sim Amelia Greengrass é a mãe de Daphne e Astoria Greengrass **nessa estória**. E eu não faço ideia se o nome dela é Amelia mesmo. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte quatro **

**How do we measure embarrassment? **

* * *

Como esperado, na hora do café da manhã metade de Hogwarts já sabia que tinham um quarto compartilhado. A outra metade repetia uma exagerada versão do incidente, alguma coisa sobre Hermione montando Harry como se o rapaz fosse um hipogrifo... Honestamente! Hogwarts era a pior espécie de "telefone sem fio" que conheciam. Provavelmente mais tarde iriam começar a dizer que Harry, Hermione, Lilá _e_ Parvati estavam no quarto numa orgia.

Os altos e baixos desse lugar...

Ao entregar os horários na mesa grifinória, a professora Babbling só ofereceu uma advertência para Parvati e Lilá sobre a invasão do quarto. As aulas sequer haviam começado e ela não queria que a Grifinória começasse com uma pontuação negativa.

\- x -

Se os olhos de Pansy Parkinson pudessem lançar adagas, Hermione já estaria morta. E muito provavelmente, Harry. O que por si só, fazia o dia de Hermione. Cada maldita vez que percebia Pansy lhe lançando olhares assassinos, Hermione lhe acenava com a mão esquerda, seu anel reluzindo dramaticamente na parede às suas costas. Um sorriso educado em seus lábios enquanto os olhos como pedras de gelo castanhas.

As pessoas eram espertas o suficiente para não comentar qualquer coisa quando reparavam a óbvia inimizade entre ambas as jovens mulheres. Nem sequer professores se envolviam. Bem, pelo menos enquanto não houvessem feitiços e maldições envolvidos, isto é. Ou não atrapalhassem as aulas.

Enquanto anteriormente Hermione preferia ignorar Pansy, o que era _oh tão mais_ fácil que ignorar as indiscrições de Ron... Atualmente um olhar atravessado da outra garota a fazia sorrir sardonicamente. Causava-lhe um estranho prazer o óbvio descontentamento da garota sonserina.

Todos sabiam da cena que Pansy e seu pai fizeram em Gringotts... Ironicamente, Pansy ainda tivera a audácia de se sentir ofendida quando descobriu que seu contrato junto a _**nobre**_ casa dos Black fora anulado.

Hermione podia "perdoá-la" por conta do contrato. Afinal não fora Pansy a responsável pelo contrato casamento entre os Black e os Parkinson. Mas Pansy não deveria ter mexido com seu melhor amigo. Ou tentado reativar o contrato. E enquanto isso, não deveria ter feito a cena que fez em Gringotts. Ou no ministério da magia. Mas principalmente e antes de tudo ela nunca, jamais, deveria ter tentado entregar Harry para o monstro psicopata Tom Riddle.

Não sentia qualquer remorso em provocá-la. E pra ser honesta, Hermione só estava esperando uma desculpa para enfeitiçá-la para uma realidade de dor e desespero. Se sequer pensasse em fazer algo além de lançar olhares para Harry, se tentasse se aproximar...

-Ela parece tão – Hermione procurou a palavra certa por um instante. – _deprimida. _Eu poderia dizer que o coração de Pansy está partido... - Fez um som zombeteiro com a boca. - Se ela tivesse um, quero dizer.

Harry engasgou com seu suco sem disfarçar a gargalhada. A morena, satisfeita consigo mesma, deu tapinhas nas costas do amigo e lhe ofereceu um guardanapo.

-Uau, Mione! Eu não sabia que tinha uma língua dessa – Simas Finnigan exclamou insinuante.

Hermione olhou para frente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o rapaz. Enojada com seu tom e com a forma como se projetava, descaradamente flertando. – Não é como se me conhecesse realmente – retrucou por sua vez. Perguntando-se se no passado Hogwarts era assim também. Com qualquer um metendo o bedelho na conversa alheia. – Por favor, Finnigan, é Hermione. Ou melhor: _**sra**_. Potter. Eu não sou sua amiga.

As pessoas a volta finalmente desviaram o olhar da conversa. A vergonha por Simas (e o medo de estar sob o radar de escárnio de Hermione – que aparentemente voltara para Hogwarts com o espirito de uma harpia) maior do que a curiosidade. Bem, pelo menos por enquanto.

Harry tinha um sorriso repugnante no rosto, incapaz de esconder a diversão pelo mal estar do outro rapaz, que pelo menos teve a decência de corar furiosamente. Simas Finnigan era um babaca.

\- xxx -

A primeira aula que tinham era poções. E o jovem casal estremecia só de pensar o que o velho Slughorn estava preparando para eles. Desde a noite anterior, no banquete de abertura, o senhor lhes olhava com um sorriso ofuscante. Pra ser honesta, Hermione estava surpresa que o homem conseguira manter-se afastado até o momento.

Harry e Hermione voltaram ao quarto para pegar o material necessário para o dia. E caminharam sem pressa para a sala de aula. Sendo 'protelar' era a única coisa que podiam fazer.

Harry quase tropeçou na entrada da sala ao observar o número de alunos no local: pouco mais de 15, além dele e Hermione.

Levou alguns segundos para lembrar que ano passado Hogwarts estava aberta... e das pessoas que estavam em Hogwarts – excetuando-se o quinto e sétimo anos, que por conta dos NOMS e NIEMs, em sua maioria optaram por refazer o ano letivo, preparando-se melhor para os exames - uma quantidade considerável dos alunos de fato havia passado de ano.

-_É tão esquisito _– Harry comentou em tom baixo para amiga, quando se sentaram. – _Sinto como se eu fosse o novato aqui_.

Hermione assentiu, analisando discretamente as pessoas na sala.

Gina ergueu a vista momentaneamente de sua conversa com uma garota da lufa-lufa, apenas para contorcer a boca numa carranca e desviar o olhar novamente. Ron estava numa das últimas cadeiras do local, sentado com Michael Corner, de todas as pessoas(*), e nem sequer lhes dirigiu um olhar.

Malfoy, que estava sentado ao lado de Teodoro Nott (mas não trocavam palavra), meneou a cabeça para eles em reconhecimento. Hermione quase pausou para encará-lo em choque. Apesar do sarcasmo no vagão dos monitores – mais bem: sua pergunta tola -, Draco permanecia _civil _quando precisava lhes dirigir alguma palavra.

Hermione pensou consigo que Hogwarts muito mais parecia um episódio de "A Ilha da imaginação" ou de "Doctor Who" que uma instituição de ensino... Com Draco sendo polido e evitando confrontos até agora. Ron sendo calmo, composto, evitando cenas. Pansy Parkinson desejando incitar uma briga judicial para ter o direito de se casar com Harry. E _ela _casada com Harry... Honestamente!

-Bom dia, meus queridos! – Slughorn cumprimentou animadamente. – Ah! Antes que eu esqueça... Senhor e senhora Potter – ele pausou em frente ao casal com um sorriso largo. – Madame Pomfrey deseja vê-los ao fim da minha aula – com um gesto exuberante ele retirou dois envelopes dourados do bolso e ofereceu aos dois. – E é claro, estão novamente convidados ao nosso pequeno clube.

_Oh, este será um ano tão interessante... _Harry suspirou.

\- xxx -

Madame Pomfrey franziu o cenho ao avistar Harry e Hermione.

-Hm, a senhora queria nos ver?

-Eu gostaria de fazer um pequeno check-up com você, senhori... _senhora_ Potter.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, pânico a consumindo de imediato. Ela desviou o olhar da curandeira, incapaz de esconder a crescente onda de medo. Ela não podia, de maneira nenhuma, fazer qualquer exame de rotina com Poppy.

-Por quê? – Harry indagou quando a amiga o encarou pálida. – Eu quero dizer, nós fizemos todos os exames antes de vir a Hogwarts, na Austrália, os médicos afirmaram estamos ótimos em saúde - A senhora pontuou um olhar para o estômago de Hermione. – Oh, ela não está grávida.

-Médicos? Não medibruxos?

Finalmente Hermione tornou a encarar a curandeira, já assentindo. – É apenas um rumor que aquela repórter horrível, Skeeter, iniciou. – acrescentou desgostosa. Nada como Rita Skeeter e sua máquina de rumores peçonhentos para fazê-la esquecer do pânico. – Não estou grávida.

Mesmo assim, Madame Pomfrey ainda parecia cética. A senhora se aproximou de Hermione e varreu sua varinha sobre ela. Meneando a cabeça com o que quer que uma luz azul saindo da varinha significasse. Hermione fitou intrigada, a mulher mais velha que parecia... desapontada.

Madame Pomfrey crispou os lábios e meneando a cabeça mais uma vez, os forçando a se sentar de fronte à sua escrivaninha. - Parece que não está mesmo grávida.

Hermione forçou a si mesma a não virar os olhos. – Foi o que eu disse.

Pomfrey a ignorou, resmungando alguma coisa sobre idade e como ela sabia mais. E entendia melhor. _**E**_ eles não podiam estar levando a sério _médicos_. Assim como algo sobre a barbárie dos tratamentos trouxas... Hermione cruzou os braços ofendida, mas não disse nada.

Pomprey pegou um formulário, pena e tinta antes de finalmente voltar a encará-los. A expressão séria. - Que métodos contraceptivos estão usando?

_Oh Deus. Não. De novo não._

Nem Hermione ou Harry havia se recuperado da conversa com a mãe da garota. Quase três meses atrás. Que insistira em empurrar algumas caixas de camisinhas nas mãos de Hermione, antes de afirmar que marcara consultada para "exames de rotina" – em outras palavras: exame de sangue, entre outros - para Harry e Hermione. Assim como uma consulta para a filha com seu ginecologista ("Não se esqueça de lhe pedir a receita para um anticoncepcional, amor!")...

Basta dizer, a senhora Granger queria ter absoluta certeza de que não ganharia um neto antes do ano letivo terminar. E que nesse meio tempo Harry e Hermione estivessem seguros (por isso o check-up).

Corando violentamente o casal ficou em silêncio, o que Poppy interpretou mal. – Por Merlin! Muito me surpreende que _**não **_esteja grávida!

-O quê?! – Hermione guinchou. – Nós... nós nos _prevenimos_ – ela cutucou Harry.

-Ye-yeah – o rapaz gaguejou. – Camisinhas – Harry disse apressadamente. Apesar de tudo, eles tiveram que segurar a risada por conta do olhar de extrema confusão da curandeira.

-O que? O que é isso?

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. - Você explica! – falaram em uníssono. Eles não puderam mais se controlar. Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da morena enquanto ela segurava os lados do corpo rindo-se. E Harry tinha as mãos no rosto muito vermelho, uma gargalhada borbulhante escapando mesmo assim de seus lábios.

-Ok – Harry suspirou, tentando se acalmar. - _Ok._ Temos um novo recorde para "conversa bizarra" - Hermione assentiu, secando as lágrimas. Harry começou a rir de novo sob o olhar nada divertido da matrona. – Me desculpe. Me desculpe. É só... me desculpe – disse entre risos.

-Sinto muito, Madame Pomprey. Às vezes esquecemos que o mundo bruxo é tão diferente – Hermione se desculpou, mais composta. – Basicamente, é um método contraceptivo trouxa, além de prevenir todo tipo de doença venérea – De repente Hermione estava em seu modo professoral, tratou de explicar detalhadamente.

Quando Hermione terminou sua explicação, quase meia hora depois, Madame Pomfrey estava espantada e incrivelmente impressionada com as soluções do mundo trouxa. Ela estava tão fascinada que pedida uma amostra à Hermione e, de preferência, uma demonstração... Harry e Hermione se entreolharam mais uma vez, maldizendo a boca e as explicações completas da morena.

Hermione havia explicado que em escolas do ensino médio havia uma disciplina – educação sexual – que fazia demonstrações sobre como utilizar uma camisinha, outros métodos de prevenção, entre outras coisas. Madame Pomfrey ficara horrorizada – acreditando que a demonstração era feita _nos alunos. _Depois de mais uma leva de risadas de Harry e Hermione, o casal tratou de explicar que não. Que normalmente utilizavam algum material cilíndrico. Como uma banana, por exemplo.

Depois de prometerem uma demonstração a senhora, quando achassem um tempo livre... Madame Pomfrey voltou para suas indagações.

-Mas e se você esquecem da... camisinha? – ela testou o nome, franzindo o cenho.

-Oh, eu também estou usando pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Então mais uma leva de explicações.

-Mas então, não é algo cem por cento certo, os anticoncepcionais? – o casal negou com a cabeça. – E quanto às outras doenças? – estreitou os olhos.

-Nós fomos testados – Harry afirmou. – E, hm – coçou o pescoço sem jeito. - Somos os primeiros parceiros, uh, _sexuais_ um do outro.

Jesus Cristo! Logo, logo eles teriam que começar um diário de mentiras contadas.

-_Oh_ – Pomfrey parecia definitivamente surpresa agora. Harry e Hermione ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

-Nós não somos apenas adolescentes hormonais, Madame Pomfrey. E acredite ou não, levamos o ato sexual muito a sério – Hermione retrucou com dignidade.

A senhora assentiu apenas. Então se ergueu ao encontro de seu armário de poções, fez uma rápida busca e voltou com um frasco pequenino. – Eu não tinha certeza se estava ou não grávida. Na verdade, tinha todos os suplementos vitamínicos prontos, se fosse o caso. Mas desde que não está grávida, aqui está – depositou a frente deles o pequeno frasco vidro. – É uma poção contraceptiva. Seu efeito dura uma quinzena. Até que tenham aprendido à minha satisfação, você, Hermione, virá aqui, pegar sua amostra.

\- xxx -

Harry postou suas mãos na cintura da amiga. Desejando que elas ficassem paradas, mas incapaz de controlá-las de fato. Seus dedos se arrastavam distraidamente sobre o pijama dela.

Ele sentiu mais que ouviu a risada abafa de Hermione em seu peito. A morena ergueu a cabeça, lhe oferecendo mais uma pequena risada. – Você é tão sutil quanto um centauro, honestamente, Harry!

O rapaz franziu o cenho. – Eu não fiz nada.

-Oh sério? – ergueu a sobrancelha e então virou os olhos quando o moreno continuou a fitando. – Sabe que não consigo dormir enquanto fica movendo suas mãos – lembrou com condescendência. Em principal sua cintura, que era muito sensível.

Ela podia muito bem voltar para seu travesseiro – em perfeito estado e intocado, bem ao lado deles. -, mas o calor do corpo de Harry a acalentava e, enquanto sobre ele, dificilmente tinha pesadelos. Além do mais, Harry não se importava...

Eles podiam dormir nas posições mais esquisitas. Era ridículo! Algumas vezes nem conseguiam entender como terminavam em certa posição. Normalmente com Hermione praticamente montada sobre Harry. Embora vez ou outra, Harry acabasse sobre ela. Há tempos haviam desistido de dormir cada qual em seu lado... Sempre terminavam entrelaçados de toda forma.

-_Oh_! – ele comprimiu os lábios, irritado consigo mesmo. – Desculpe Mione – suspirou, movendo as mãos para as costas da garota quando esta voltou a deitar.

-_Tudo bem _– ela murmurou. Uma de suas mãos se erguendo para se fechar nos cabelos dele, a outra descansando sobre Harry, mas não fechou os olhos, esperando.

_Ali. _Pensou divertida.

Outra vez, as mãos do moreno passaram a se mover, ao momento vagando sobre sua região lombar. Apesar de lhe acalmarem, mesmo relaxarem, ainda não podia dormir.

-_Harry..._

-_Desculpe!_

_Normalmente Harry podia deixar suas mãos quietas e mantê-las para si mesmo. Exceto, bem... Digamos apenas que certas manhãs eram menos constrangedoras que outras._ Hermione considerou mentalmente. Não que ela pudesse falar muito também... _De toda forma. Continuando. _

A garota podia sentir pela forma irrequieta do amigo que este era um _daqueles_ dias. Ele estava tenso e desconfortável; tentando não se mover para que ela pudesse dormir, sem muito sucesso, considerando suas mãos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça outra vez. - _Qual é o problema, Harry?_

Ele ficou em silêncio por incontáveis minutos, brincando com a cintura da calça dela, absorto. Tanto tempo que Hermione passara a se indagar se ele a ouvira.

-_Ron não me dirigiu uma palavra hoje._

-_Oh Harry._

-_É só... Dessa vez é minha culpa. _

-_Não, a culpa não é sua! Se alguma coisa, a culpa seria minha. Eu tive essa ideia. Eu me voluntariei. Por Merlin, você poderia muito bem ter se casado com Gina!_

Harry riu ironicamente, um som despido de qualquer emoção. – _É, porque isso daria tão certo._

O tom dele não era exatamente amargo, apenas sarcástico. Quando Hermione perguntara, certa vez, sobre o que ele faria quanto a sua ex-futura-_provável_-namorada, Harry havia confessado que nunca poderia tentar isso com Gina, mesmo se não fosse de mentira. _Principalmente se não fosse de mentira._

Havia ficado afastado um ano inteiro e agora mal sabia como agir ao redor da garota. Não que tivessem muita interação, desde que Gina simplesmente agia como se ambos não existissem. Bem, azar.

Harry se sentia culpado por não sentir falta do que deveria ser a paixão de sua adolescência. Mas toda vez que olhava para trás, só lembrava de beijos e caricias quentes e era atingido por uma sensação forte de frivolidade em principal quando, inadvertidamente, lembra-se de seu término.

_O que afinal fora aquela merda?! _

Hermione quase tivera um surto quando Harry o descrevera. Risque isso, a morena ficara tão ofendida em seu nome que ele tivera que acalmá-la, afirmando que não era realmente nada demais e que só confirmava que, no fim, fora melhor se afastar. Fora a melhor decisão tomada.

-_De toda forma. Isso não é culpa de ninguém. É idiota que tenha parado de falar com você – _**conosco**_ \- por uma escolha que ele nunca teve pra inicio de conversa!_

Harry não disse nada. Hermione tendia a se irritar quando comentava sobre como Ron provavelmente via todo o ato deles como uma traição. Lembrava-se de uma vez em particular.

**[Flashback]**

-Eu _não _sou propriedade de Ron para que ele se ofenda porque "escolhi" 'casar' com você! – afirmou secamente, fitando-o duramente.

Harry estava em mais uma leva de autocomiseração sobre como Ron o odiaria. Como ele era apaixonado por Hermione e como não era certo que não podiam contar para ele a verdade. Ou sobre como ele a metera mais uma vez em uma enrascada.

E ela estava possessa. Por que Harry não conseguia entender que Ron podia desejar o que fosse dela, mas se ela não quisesse, nada – NUNCA – iria acontecer. E ao momento, o que queria era esmagar qualquer chance que Pansy Parkinson poderia ter de por as mãos imundas em seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que isso ofendesse os sonhos de seu outro melhor amigo.

Prioridades. Ela sabia exatamente quais eram as suas.

Além do mais, um beijo nunca foi promessa para um futuro conjugal, francamente! Harry achava que porque havia trocado um beijo com Ron, sua vida estava entrelaçada à do ruivo para sempre. Uma pequena parte dela considerava aquilo adorável, por sorte estava irritada demais para demonstrar isto.

-Só falta me dizer que porque nos beijamos primeiro, Ron tem alguma espécie insana de reclame sobre mim!

Harry ergueu a vista para ela. A morena espirou desviando o olhar para não ver mais a realidade nos do amigo. Deus, aquele homem era um grande, enorme... argh!

A jovem estalou os olhos abertos, marchando em sua direção. Sem mais, tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e apertou a boca na sua com firmeza.

-Um beijo é apenas isso, Harry, um maldito beijo! – e se afastou, queixando-se sobre homens teimosos e idiossincrasias.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-_Eu falo sério, Harry. Ron não tem qualquer dizer em nossa vida. Pelo menos, definitivamente não na _minha_. Ele é meu melhor amigo e Deus sabe que fiz coisas por ele que não estou orgulhosa... Mas eu fiz coisas por você também. Coisas das quais eu jamais me arrependi. E esta, eu prometo a você, não será a primeira vez. _

Sem perceber Harry a apertou mais contra si. – _Eu sou um idiota, eu sei. Só queria que tudo fosse como antes._

-_Não pode se sentir culpado pelas escolhas dos outros, Harry –_ ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele. – _Eu sinto muito que Ron não sabe lidar com... _mudanças..._ de forma adequada. Sinto muito que meu plano _– ela pausou engolindo em seco. – _tenha quebrado a nossa amizade e... eu sinto tanto- _

-_Hermione! Eu nunca – _Harry lutou para se erguer, esquecendo momentaneamente que ela estava com praticamente todo seu peso sobre ele. Ele parou e tornou a fechar seus braços ao redor dela, sem se deter, acariciando suas costas. – _Eu nunca pensei no plano como causa do que aconteceu com Ron_ – Hermione o encarou duvidosa; Harry riu de maneira estrangulada, desviando o olhar. – _Nunca seria uma escolha... Nada justo pelo menos. Quero dizer, casar com Pansy e preservar minha amizade com Ron ou... não. Você sabe minha escolha_ – confessou. -_ Só estou sendo egoísta, eu suponho que dessa vez eu queria ter tudo. Você, Ron, o maldito contrato vedado _– riu sem vontade. –_ Dois de três não é algo tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? _– Harry suspirou. – _Parte de mim ainda se sente culpada por ter você envolvida, embora._

Hermione meneou a cabeça. _\- Tem de entender que sabia exatamente onde estava me enfiando quando sugeri este casamento. _

_-Eu _**certamente**_ tenho minhas dúvidas!_ – Harry comentou rindo-se dessa vez. – _Você devia estar sob o efeito de alguma coisa bem pesada... para decidir que casar comigo era uma solução pra algo_ – brincou.

-_Oh, eu não sei. Quero dizer, eu ganhei este lindo anel _– fez todo um show de retirar a mão do cabelo dele e praticamente esfregá-la no rosto do amigo. Perdera as contas da quantidade de garotas que a abortaram naquele dia apenas para babar sobre sua aliança. - _E meu próprio _**Teddy-Bear**_ –_ Acrescentou dessa vez empurrando o rosto no pescoço do amigo, propositalmente falando como se estivesse sem fôlego, apenas para vê-lo se contorcer como sabia que ele faria. Harry tinha um _enorme_ ponto sensível na região do pescoço.

Ela riu quando Harry estremeceu todo.

-_Pare com isso._

A morena continuou no mesmo tom:

_-Mas eu não estou fazendo nada..._

Em retaliação, Harry deslizou suas mãos os poucos centímetros para baixou que faltavam. Fazendo cócegas pelo caminho para, por fim, fechar as mãos com firmeza no traseiro dela.

Hermione soltou um gritinho, movendo o corpo para tentar se afastar. Sua risada lhe fazendo perder as forças. E, ainda assim, Harry manteve um firme agarre, esperando que ela desistisse de lutar. Ou se acalmasse o suficiente para tentar com mais força e sem o empecilho das risadas.

-_Shhh, precisamos dormir_.

-_Está me apertando! _– reclamou voltando a se acomodar sobre ele. O moreno ainda podia ouvir os vestígios das gargalhadas dela em seu tom de queixume.

Como resposta, ele apertou mais uma vez as nádegas dela.

Hermione imediatamente empurrou contra ele outra vez. – _Hmm, você realmente não vai querer fazer isso, Mione..._

_-Pervertido._

Ele riu. Hermione sorriu.

_Bem, pelo menos agora ele não moverá mais as mãos. _Ponderou fechando os olhos, seu sorriso brincando de esconder no ombro de Harry.

Aparentemente, Harry era bastante afeiçoado ao seu bumbum. Incontáveis foram as vezes que acordara sobre ele e _as mãos dele_ sobre si. No início, Harry passava todo o dia se desculpando, seus olhos nunca encontrando os dela. E apesar de constrangida, Hermione _meio_ que gostava de vê-lo todo vermelho tartamudeando desculpas e uma pilha de nervos ao seu redor. Ou quando o pegava lançando olhadelas para seu traseiro. Como se estivesse com _saudade_.

* * *

N/a: Feliz ano novo! Atrasadíssimo, mas com boa intenção... rs.

Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo com a estória. Espero que tenham gostado de um pouquinho do primeiro dia de aulas deles.

(*) A observação de Hermione é porque, como sabem, Corner foi namorado da Gina no quinto ano do Harry (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix).


	5. Chapter 5

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte cinco**

**Time waits for no one **

* * *

**[Salão Comunal da Grifinória]**

-Hm... Hermione?

A morena ergueu a vista para encontrar Lilá e Parvati a encarando com hesitação. – Oh, olá meninas.

-Só queríamos, bem, só queríamos nos desculpar. Pelo outro dia...

Hermione suspirou. - Tudo bem. Só não tentem outra vez, terão uma surpresa desagradável.

As garotas engoliram em seco, lembrando claramente o que a jovem mulher fizera com Marietta Edgecombe. No _quinto ano_. Meneando a cabeça de forma negativa, Parvati mordeu o lábio inferior. Lilá movia os pés, como se estivesse desconfortável.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Qual é o problema?

-Pode nos dar um tour no seu novo quarto? – pediram em uníssono, fitando-a com seus melhores olhares implorantes e beicinhos.

-Sabem que é apenas um quarto, certo?

Lilá virou os olhos. – É um quarto de _casal_. Isso é _tão_ maneiro! Você é tipo, outro nível agora.

**-**Yep!_Todo mundo _está falando sobre isso.

-Tanto faz – murmurou, erguendo-se. – Vamos lá.

As outras garotas gritaram animadamente. - Sério?!

-Tenho a impressão que não me deixarão em paz, do contrário.

Quase saltitando, Lilá e Parvati seguiram Hermione escada acima.

As impedindo passar, a morena sacou sua varinha, apontando para porta enquanto murmurava um encantamento. Alguns segundos depois, a jovem abriu a porta e vez sinal para que as colegas entrassem.

-O que você fez? – Parvati indagou cautelosamente, sem se mover.

-Digamos apenas que ninguém entra por essa porta sem a minha autorização - Hermione lhes ofereceu um sorriso esquisito. – Bem. Ao menos, não sem pagar um preço.

-Algumas vezes você é tão assustadora – Lilá resmungou, entrando no quarto devagar.

Elas já haviam visto o quarto, antes de Hermione expulsá-las do local. Mas isto não as impediu de zanzar pelo lugar. A cama era enorme – pelo menos em comparação aos beliches de Hogwarts - e macia. Havia criados-mudos, um a cada lado dela. Uma estante (que já estava cheia de livros), duas escrivaninhas ao canto.

O quarto não era muito grande, mas era bastante confortável, perfeito para duas pessoas. Com pequenos detalhes pessoais, como o mural repleto de fotos acima das escrivaninhas.

E havia ainda três portas.

Lilá sabia que uma dava para o dormitório feminino, a outra, ela supôs direcionava para o dormitório masculino. Ela abriu a terceira animadamente. - Vocês têm seu próprio banheiro. Que inveja! – exclamou impressionada.

Enquanto isso, Parvati já analisava o mural. - Por que a maioria das suas fotos não se mexem?

-São trouxas, Parvati – Lilá respondeu antes que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca. Movendo-se para observar com a amiga as imagens.

-_Oh_. _Esquisito_.

Havia uma foto de um casal mais velho junto a Hermione, que as garotas acreditaram ser os pais da monitora-chefe... Uma foto de Harry, Ron e Hermione acenando. Outra de um casal dançando em frente a uma fonte (obviamente os pais de Harry). Outra do mesmo casal com um pequenino Harry.

-Awn, que adorável! – Parvati quase guinchou apontando para pequeno e sorridente Harry.

E então vinha uma série de fotos trouxas, a maior parte protagonizada por Harry e Hermione. Havia uma de Harry sozinho, sorrindo sem jeito para a câmera. Em outra, Harry e Hermione lado a lado – mas voltando um para o outro -, sentados no que parecia uma mesa de restaurante. Estavam entretidos em uma conversa, aparentemente. Hermione ria, sua mão no peito dele. Harry a fitava com um ar divertido. Outra foto com eles no restaurante, dessa vez com os pais de Hermione.

-Onde é esse local? Parece que há um sol sobrenatural.

Hermione finalmente se aproximou do mural para ver para onde a outra garota apontava. Sentados numa varanda, ao entardecer, usando camiseta e shorts Harry, Hermione e a senhora Granger seguravam copos com um liquido dourado. – Oh, é a varando da casa dos meus pais, na Austrália.

-Seus pais moram na Austrália?! Eu pensei que eram de Londres? _Dentologistas_ ou algo assim? E que bebida é essa?

-Dentistas – corrigiu. – Eles se mudaram. Na guerra. E era apenas chá gelado. Apesar de, na foto, estarmos em meados de agosto, a temperatura estava estranhamente alta.

-Oh, que cute-cute! – Lilá apontou para outra foto, fazendo Hermione virar os olhos.

Era uma foto de Harry apertando um beijo no rosto de Hermione, esta tinha os lábios entre os dentes prendendo um sorriso ou uma risada, os olhos fechados e o rosto muito rosado. Ao lado dessa foto, havia a "versão do Harry". Com Hermione beijando-o no rosto.

A morena ainda se lembrava das inúmeras fotos que sua mãe fizera ela e Harry posarem – "para compensar pelo desastre do casamento", ela nunca iria perdoá-los por não haver uma sequer do casório... -, sem contar todas as fotos que tirara sem aviso. Deus, as bizarrices de sua mãe. Honestamente.

Como a que Parvati e Lilá analisavam ao momento. Harry e Hermione estavam no jardim em um abraço. Harry beijava sua testa e Hermione o abraçava pela cintura. Lembrava que era muito cedo, Harry a encontrara tremendo no jardim – ela não tinha conseguido dormir na noite anterior.

-Mas por que tantas fotos trouxas?

-Mamãe queria recordações. Ela nos fez posar uma tarde inteira – estremecia só de lembrar.

Antes que Hermione pudesse dar o tour por encerrado, já desconfortável com a forma que as outras duas garotas analisavam suas fotos, sua cama, _seu banheiro. _Alguém passou a bater com insistência em sua porta.

Hermione encarou uma apreensiva Demelza Robins. – Hm, Hermione você tem de vir comigo.

-Qual é o problema? – espirou. - Alguém manchou novamente o corredor com bombas de bosta? Francamente!

Meneando a cabeça, Demelza mordeu o lábio inferior. - Harry está na ala hospitalar e-

Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer. Hermione praticamente a arrastou consigo enquanto se dirigia até a saída do dormitório feminino. Ignorando Parvati e Lilá em seu encalço.

**\- xxx -**

Hermione só foi respirar normalmente ao observar Harry sentado em uma das camas do lugar, sorrindo para ela quando a avistou.

-Você tem de parar de me assustar assim – brigou o abraçando.

Harry riu, lhe cedendo espaço, de modo que a garota ficasse entre suas pernas. Com ele sentado, a morena ficava apenas alguns centímetros mais alta que ele, o que Harry se aproveitou para recostar seu rosto no peito da amiga, lhe abraçando pela cintura.

-_Hm, 'to bem._

Hermione acariciou a cabeça dele, o que fez o rapaz gemer de dor. Horrorizada, ela sentiu um enorme galo na parte de trás de sua cabeça. – O que aconteceu?

Harry se afastou um pouco para encará-la. Franziu o cenho em confusão. - Eu não sei? Lembro-me de estar voltando para o castelo e então eu... apaguei? - O rapaz devia estar sob o efeito de algum remédio, providência (acreditava) de madame Pomfrey. – Eu pensei que não estaria aqui tão cedo – ele riu ligeiramente, voltando a se recostar em Hermione. Apertando o abraço e esfregando o rosto em seu peito.

– _O que houve?_ – a morena sibilou, finalmente lembrando-se de Demelza.

Hermione se surpreendeu ao encontrar quase todo time de quadribol da grifinória disperso no local. Estava tão focada em Harry que não vira mais ninguém.

-Hm, você vê – Jimmy Peakes* começou coçando a nuca. – Harry havia saído com sua firebolt (por sinal, ela está aqui, direitinha, ok?) para uma volta, eu suponho?

Hermione fez sinal para que o rapaz prosseguisse. – Sim, eu sei. Harry tinha a tarde livre e queria voar um pouco. Isso não explica seu ferimento.

-Então... – ele lançou um olhar nervoso para Ron, depois para Demelza e de volta para Hermione. – Achei que seria legal todos voarmos juntos. O time todo, quero dizer. Eu queria mostrar meu novo bastão para o Harry! Demorou pra caramba para juntar todo mundo do time – Hermione o encarava sem emoção. – De qualquer forma, quando _finalmente_ convenci o pessoal a pegar suas vassouras e me acompanhar ao campo de quadribol, Harry já havia desmontado e voltava para o castelo...

Demelza bufou, impacientando-se, e sem parar para respirar continuou:

–Enfim, Jimmy mostrou o novo bastão para Harry. E perguntou quando começariam os treinos da grifinória. Harry disse que nem sabia se ainda era o capitão da equipe e afirmou que veria com você e professora Minerva os horários dos times para depois nos informar – A menina fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. - Gina simplesmente surtou. Pegou o taco e deu na cabeça do Harry. Assim. Do nada. Harry apagou na hora. Ron, Dino e Jimmy o trouxeram aqui, eu fui chamar você e o Ritchie foi comunicar a professora Babbling.

-Que diabos?! – ironicamente não fora Hermione, mas sim Lilá quem gritara. Hermione estava lançando olhares mortíferos para Gina, que até o momento estava há alguns passos da cama sem encarar ninguém.

-Hei – Poppy saiu de sua saleta. – Me afasto cinco minutos e fazem um circo da minha enfermaria? _Silêncio_.

-Ele está bem, Madame Pomfrey?

A senhora suspirou. – Ele já foi medicado, como pode percebê-lo mais... – fez um sinal com as mãos para englobar Harry, que ainda a abraçava afetuosamente. Suas mãos começando a vagar. - Mas ainda preciso examiná-lo para ter certeza que não há concussão.

-Estou bem, eu só quero deitar. Descansar um pouco. Não sinto mais nada.

Madame Pomfrey deu um muxoxo, se dirigindo à cama, – Eu digo quando estiver bem, jovenzinho. Francamente, mal faz uma semana que está em Hogwarts e já ferido!

-Opa, a culpa não é minha dessa vez! Diga a ela, Mione – ele se queixou, erguendo a vista para Hermione, seu lábio inferior ligeiramente formando um beicinho petulante.

Hermione o silenciou gentilmente, acariciando com cuidado sua cabeça. Ela encarou Pomfrey intrigada. Harry parecia embriagado.

-Oh – a matrona parecia esconder um minúsculo sorriso em sua carranca. – As poções já devem estar fazendo efeito. Uma mistura de anestésico e um composto para dor – lançou um olhar de conhecimento para a morena. - De toda forma, deixe-me examiná-lo.

-_Eu não preciso de um check-up_ – Harry resmungou, empurrando o rosto de volta ao peito da amiga.

-Senhor Potter! – apesar de Lilá, Parvati e Demelza estarem escondendo sem muito sucesso suas risadinhas pelo comportamento atípico de Harry, Madame Pomfrey não via graça. A senhora encarou Hermione com um olhar que parecia dizer "controle seu homem".

-Harry, vamos lá? – ele negou com a cabeça ainda a apertando. Hermione tentou outra vez:

– Sabe que quanto mais cedo ela examiná-lo, mas cedo pode sair daqui, certo?

-Tá bom – resmungou, nada satisfeito. Ele manuseou Hermione para que ela se sentasse em uma de suas pernas e ergueu a vista para a curandeira. Seu olhar desafiando um comentário de Poppy. Esta apenas virou os olhos e trouxe a varinha para examinar os olhos do rapaz.

-Parece que nada de concussão. Graças a Merlin! De toda forma, quero mantê-lo em observação - Harry começou a protestar, Poppy o ignorou, se dirigindo a Hermione outra vez. – Pode manter um olho nele? – Hermione assentiu. - Ele pode voltar para o dormitório, para descansar. Já está medicado, provavelmente sentirá ainda dores por conta da pancada, fora isso, não vejo problemas. Mas não quero que ele durma hoje, apenas por precaução.

Harry parecia satisfeito. - Eu tenho certeza que a Mione pode me manter acordado.

Parvati sequer quis esconder a risadinha. Harry a fitou. – Eu não quis dizer desse jeito – então pausou ponderando. – Mas estou certo que ela pode também.

Dino bufou gracejando um "oh tenho certeza", as meninas riram ainda mais.

-_Nada _de esforço físico – Madame Pomfrey fitou o casal com reprovação, fazendo Hermione ficar toda vermelha. A mulher os encarava como se estivessem prestes a se agarrar bem ali. Considerando a mão de Harry deslizando pela perna da garota, ela não tinha tanta certeza se iriam se comportar.

Harry parecia alheio às suas palavras ou reação geral a elas: Parvati estava se dobrando de rir, Demelza escondia o rosto em Jimmy, que gargalhava junto a Dino. Lilá tinha ambas as mãos na boca, mais vermelha que Hermione. Ron tinha o rosto contorcido em uma expressão esquisita, uma mistura de horror e diversão. Gina ainda não erguera a vista para encarar ninguém.

As Professoras Babbling e Ritchie Cootie apareceram naquele momento. A mulher vasculhou a sala por um instante antes de falar:

– Senhorita Weasley, você vai me explicar direitinho o que tinha na cabeça para acertar um colega de casa – _ou qualquer um_ – com um **bastão** – A mulher aparentava calma, falava cuidadosamente; mas todo mundo podia ver que Gina estava em maus lençóis. – Senhor Potter, vejo que já está sendo tratado – a senhora ergueu a sobrancelha para Hermione em seu colo, mas não disse nada. Recebendo um aceno de Pomfrey.

Gina finalmente ergueu a vista, seus olhos marejando; ela assentiu com uma expressão resignada. A ruiva se moveu para a cama e Hermione quase saltou se postando a frente de Harry, apesar de não lhe apontar a varinha. Ainda.

-Eu... só queria me desculpar. Não sei o que me deu... Eu estava com raiva e-

-É. Porque é a conduta natural das pessoas, acertar alguém com um bastão quando irritados. Eu suponho que deveria estar lhe agradecendo porque não encontrou algo mais pesado no lugar ou por não estar "enraivecida"? Quero dizer, o que seria de Harry do contrário, hm?! – Hermione retrucou; sua voz pingando em sarcasmo.

-Sinto muito Harry, eu não tinha intenção de feri-lo. Eu só-

Hermione riu, interrompendo-a mais uma vez. Uma risada desagradável. Sua voz ganhando força, sua fúria aparente. - Como pode não ter sido sua intenção?! Você o acertou na cabeça! Não foi um feitiço errado. Ou uma poção mal feita. Ou uma goles mal empregada numa estúpida partida de quadribol! Você-Pegou-Um-Maldito-Taco-E-Deu-Com-Ele-Na-Cabeça-Do-Meu-

Harry postou a mão sobre a dela. Hermione não percebera que já estava apontando sua varinha para Gina. - Está tudo bem – afirmou silenciosamente, de repente mais alerta que em todo o tempo que esteve na ala hospitalar. – Eu 'to bem, vê – Ele retirou a varinha dela, a postou na cama atrás deles e girou Hermione para si, tomando suas mãos na dele. Levou uma das mãos dela ao rosto e beijou a palma. – _Okay_?

Hermione meneou a cabeça de forma negativa. – _Você poderia ter morrido._

Harry bufou rindo. – Pode imaginar o noticiário? "Tacada final: Salvador do mundo bruxo morre numa partida de quadribol questionável".

Ron foi o primeiro a dar risada. Tapando a boca com um "desculpe", que acarretou na risada dos outros. Hermione estapeou o moreno com um "não é engraçado", mas estava um pouco mais calma. Harry lançou um olhar por cima dos ombros de Hermione para Gina. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

**\- xxx - **

Quase uma hora depois de Harry e Hermione voltarem ao quarto (e da morena forçosamente acomodá-lo na cama), tornaram a bater na sua porta.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente. Era a enésima vez que atendia a porta para responder que "Sim, Harry está bem. E não, você não pode vê-lo, ele está descansando. E sim, é o anel da família Potter. Sim, ele coube direitinho", algumas vezes com o acréscimo de "não, você não pode tirar uma foto com ele". Aparentemente ainda havia pessoas que não haviam visto sua aliança, o que por si só era extraordinário, Deus sabe que tivera que erguer a mão centenas de vezes e aturar os "oh's!" e "Ah's!" por incontáveis minutos.

Hermione já estava preparada para recitar sua mais nova ladainha quando encontrou o olhar de Gina. – Esqueceram a vassoura do Harry.

Hermione pegou a vassoura com um "obrigada" seco e já estava chegando a porta, quando Gina impediu com o próprio pé.

-Eu – respirou fundo. – Eu gostaria de falar com o Harry.

-A vida é cheia de decepções.

Vermelha, numa provável combinação de raiva e vergonha, Gina continuou com o pé no caminho. – Hermione, olha, fiz besteira. Eu sei disso. Estou tentando me desculpar. Eu preciso falar com o Harry.

-"Besteira" sequer chega perto do que fez.

-Mione? Não tem problema.

Hermione lançou um olhar para trás e depois voltou a encarar Gina, esta que tentava esconder um sorriso triunfante. Quando a garota ruiva se moveu, Hermione estendeu a mão livre barrando seu progresso. Antes que Gina pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a morena sacou a varinha.

Depois de um encantamento e um olhar venenoso à Gina, Hermione saiu do caminho. Indo guardar a firebolt. Com cautela, a garota ruiva finalmente entrou no quarto.

Harry estava sentado na cama, com as costas recostadas na cabeceira e Bichento prostrado em seu colo; este ronronava sob os carinhos do rapaz.

-Hei – Gina murmurou, sentindo-se inábil.

-Olá Gina, como você está? – ele sorriu depois meneou a cabeça, como se confuso, então encarou Hermione como se pedisse ajuda.

-Ele está sob o efeito dos medicamentos. Ainda um tanto ou quanto "alto".

Gina assentiu, ainda encarando Harry. – Estou bem. Bom... considerando as circunstâncias.

-Eu que o diga, tenho um galo enorme na cabeça – Harry riu divertido, sem notar a careta culpada da menina ruiva.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Como se tentasse compensar o dano que causara, ela falou:

-Estou um mês inteiro de detenção. Também perdi 45 pontos... E estou suspensa pelos próximos dois jogos de quadribol da equipe. Isto é, se eu _continuar_ na equipe... Mamãe provavelmente vai me matar antes disso.

-Oh, sinto muito – Harry franziu o cenho e acrescentou com pena: - Está certa, a senhora Weasley provavelmente vai te matar – ele coçou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta ao atingir o ferimento que ainda não havia sumido completamente. – Mas então _você_ me deu uma tacada na cabeça. Hermione está tão zangada com você – comentou como se segredasse. Completamente alheio que Hermione já voltara ao seu lado. - Eu deveria estar chateado, mas eu não sinto nada – deu de ombros. – Talvez os remédios tenham me deixado dormente para todo tipo de coisa? Isso é ao menos possível? – indagou para si mesmo. – De toda forma! O que queria falar comigo, Gina?

-Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que fiz, não me dei conta de que poderia tê-lo machucado de verdade. Que iria te ferir de verdade.

Hermione fez um som incrédulo com a boca, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

-Por quê?

-Eu me sinto culpada por ter acabado na enfermaria. Eu sei que odeia aquele lugar.

-Não, eu quis dizer: por que me acertou?

Gina lhe ofereceu um sorriso aguado. – Eu estava com ciúmes.

-Mas eu estava voando sozinho! Eu estava _sozinho_.

-Eu sei. Eu sei – ela perpassou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. - É como se esse tempo todo estivesse se acumulando em mim. Esse ressentimento. Algo que eu não sabia como lidar. Não sei explicar de maneira melhor... Eu só... Vocês parecem tão em sincronia. Em perfeita ordem. Em total acordo. Intocáveis. E eu ainda me sinto quebrada... – soltou uma risada sem emoção, balançando a cabeça. - Nem parece que pouco mais de um ano atrás éramos nós quem estávamos juntos.

-Não sei o que dizer.

-Eu sei que é estúpido, mas eu esperava que pelo menos tivesse me contado que estava... _envolvido_ com a Hermione. Que pretendia se _casar_. Eu achava... eu _acho_ que merecia uma explicação – ela encolheu os ombros. – Não é uma justificativa para o que fiz. Não **há** justificativa para o que fiz. Mas foi uma das razões. De repente, tudo que eu conseguia enxergar era que não havia sequer me contado que agora estava com a Hermione. Que havia se casado sem qualquer consideração à minha família... E não digo isso por mim. Mamãe chorou por dias antes de conseguir finalmente enviar aquela carta. E Ron... – ela riu sem emoção, cortando a si mesma.

Harry ficou em silêncio por incontáveis minutos, como se avaliasse o que Gina acabara de dizer. Tentava fazer sentido em sua mente. Lutando para compreender tudo, mesmo sob o efeito das poções. Por fim, ele suspirou. – Me desculpe, mas não acho que nossa decisão diga respeito a qualquer um além de nós dois. Isto é, Hermione e eu. Suponho que poderíamos ter lidado de maneira melhor com toda a situação. Deus sabe que ouvimos recriminações de dezenas de pessoas... – comentou cuidadosamente. Protegendo seu segredo da melhor maneira possível, dada sua situação. – Você e eu havíamos terminado há muito tempo...

-_Você disse que queria me proteger_ – falou silenciosamente.

Harry assentiu, mas disse com gentileza:

–E ainda assim, Ron e Hermione sempre estiveram ao meu lado – Gina recuou fisicamente. – Não estou te recriminando. Não tinha nenhuma obrigação de ir naquela empreitada tresloucada com apenas pistas e força de vontade. Inferno, eu sequer queria Ron e Hermione comigo.

-Como se pudesse ter me impedido – Hermione contrapôs virando os olhos.

Harry se voltou para a morena com um sorriso. – _Eu sei. _

A morena suavizou imediatamente, apertando seu ombro.

-O que quis dizer é que talvez inicialmente eu tenha tido esperança que pudéssemos restabelecer nosso relacionamento... - E sinto muito se de alguma maneira lhe dei indicações de, mais tarde, ao longo do caminho, ainda estar interessado – Mas nós somos pessoas bem diferentes. Depois de tudo que aconteceu. De como aconteceu. E para termos qualquer chance, teríamos de recomeçar. Nunca senti essa inclinação. Hermione e eu... – Harry engoliu duro. – Nós tivemos o tempo ao nosso favor. Irônico, eu sei. Mas é a verdade.

* * *

**Nota: (*) Na versão brasileira "Jaquito" Peakes. Prefiro o original. Sorry. ****Assim como Michael Corner (que é Miguel em ptbr).**

* * *

N/a: Eu fiquei me remoendo para postar este capítulo em particular...

Por conta da reação da Gina. Uma parte de mim acredita que ela nunca chegaria a tanto; a outra tem absoluta certeza de que Gina teria um momento assim.

Assim como o primeiro "confronto" com Harry quando ele não está 100% OK, não me deixa exatamente confortável. Obviamente Gina (no caso muito menos Harry ou Hermione) esperava um "de coração para coração" naquele momento. Ela só queria se desculpar, ver se ele estava bem (na medida do possível).

Deixe-me saber o que você acha!

* * *

**PS: Dani, quanto às datas, elas eram para situar o leitor. Como eu planejei UM MONTE de flashbacks no primeiro e segundo capítulos (para organizar melhor a estória – trazendo alguns fatos), achei por bem colocar as datas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Nota: Algumas pessoas me perguntaram sobre a Senhora Weasley chorando a semana inteira. **_Não_ **foi por conta de Harry e Gina. Foi porque os "filhos" dela se casaram e nem sequer tiveram a consideração de lhe convidar. Ou mesmo contar. Ela teve de descobrir pelos jornais. Mas como sabem, já está tudo bem entre eles e a senhora Weasley. Gina se referia ao tempo antes de terem enviado a carta com congratulações e o presente.**

* * *

**Parte seis**

**Terms of endearment**

* * *

Hermione pensou que "irônico" não chegava a descrever a relação entre o tempo e seu casamento com Harry. Foi por conta do pequeno espaço de tempo que eles se casaram, afinal. Foi por conta do _tempo_ de amizade deles que ninguém desconfiou por aparecerem casados – isto e as reportagens de Rita Skeeter que proclamava ter sempre sabido do relacionamento dos dois. Afinal fora primeiramente _ela_ quem falara sobre isso, lá em 1994. – Além do mais, as pessoas estavam muito mais preocupadas em especular sobre há quanto tempo estava grávida...

-Isso é porque estiveram juntos na busca pelos horcruxes? Você acha que se eu tivesse lhes acompanhado, estaríamos tendo uma conversa diferente?

Hermione encarou Gina em choque, sem acreditar que a garota tivera coragem de indagar aquilo.

Harry, por sua vez, franzia o cenho. – Quem sabe? Quem se importa? – ele balançou a cabeça como se tentando afastar um estado de confusão. – Quero dizer – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sua expressão ainda mais carregada. – Nós poderíamos passar toda a tarde especulando uma possível mudança de rota e no fim das contas nada faria diferença, porque, independente de qualquer conclusão que chegássemos... Eu ainda seria casado com a Mione. Não acho isso seja saudável, considerar o que poderia ter sido.

Gina encolheu os ombros. – Só perguntei porque nunca me perdoarei por não ter ido com você.

-Não se martirize. Honestamente, não haveria lugar pra você. Quero dizer – Harry espirou frustrado, quando não encontrou as palavras certas.

-Sinto como se tivesse perdido minha oportunidade sem mesmo me dar conta... Realmente achei que íamos ficar juntos quando a guerra acabasse. Quanto tudo estivesse resolvido. Que ia voltar pra mim. E que nós iriamos frequentar quase as mesmas aulas, passar um bom tempo juntos. Nos reconectando – Gina ergueu a vista para ele. - Me sinto trapaceada.

-Gina... Tudo que posso dizer é sinto muito. Olha, não é como se Hermione e eu tenhamos planejado isso, você sabe? – Harry parecia agitado enquanto falava. Bichento saiu de seu colo com um silvo, indo para debaixo da cama e Harry se tornou mais aborrecido por conta disso. - Não é como se tivéssemos virado um para o outro e "Tá legal, vamos casar! Acho que isso vai, muito provavelmente, chocar as massas. Sem contar nossos amigos, pra quê considerá-los afinal?!".

-Então por que casaram à surdina?

Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com o rumo da conversa. Principalmente porque Harry não estava, de fato, inteiramente lúcido. Era questão de tempo para que ele falasse mais do que devia. O moreno estava, agora, muito agitado.

Harry tocou a testa, como se não soubesse se queria esfregar ou bater. – Não é uma questão de termos feito escondidos ou não. Não pensamos dessa forma. E, quer saber, era algo _nosso_! Temos o direito a um ato egoísta às vezes. É a nossa vida! São nossas escolhas. Então, sobre a sua pergunta – Ele ergueu a vista, seus olhos cravados em Gina. - Vejamos? Um casamento cheio de palhaçadas para Deus e o mundo ou... algo singelo, com as pessoas que realmente importavam? – indagou, dessa vez cheio de sarcasmo. – Então meio mundo ficou ofendido? Azar! Estou _perfeitamente_ satisfeito. – encarou a amiga. – Alguma queixa?

Com um sorriso, Hermione meneou a cabeça. Antes que mais perguntas, ou acusações, viessem, a morena decidiu agir. - Harry, meu amor, já está na hora de descansar.

O jovem se voltou imediatamente para ela, com um sorriso quase tão arrogante quanto tolo. E Hermione ficou dividida entre estapeá-lo ou lhe apertar um beijo na testa e lhe colocar no colo. Mas conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para encarar Gina, fulminante. – Você já o importunou demais. Harry precisa descansar – quando a ruiva abriu a boca, Hermione ergueu a mão. – Você o está deixando agitado. Converse quanto ele estiver melhor, _se_ ele ainda quiser.

Com um aceno de varinha, Hermione abriu a porta, fazendo sinal de dispersar com as mãos. Gina a encarou por um instante, depois a Harry – que ao momento a estava ignorando em favor de sorrir tolamente para Hermione - e então saiu do quarto com ar insultado.

-"Meu amor"?

-Shhh, você está dopado – ela brincou. - O que faremos para nos manter acordados?

-Tenho certeza que encontraremos uma ocupação – ele ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente, outra vez com o ar mais tolo imaginável.

**[Flashback]**

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado na cama, fitando o teto. Era um pouco tarde, mas tinham as luzes acesas enquanto discutiam o mais novo problema de sua "relação".

-Que tal "muffinzinho"?

Harry virou os olhos. – Qual é Mione. Você teria mesmo coragem de usar esse apelido?

-Pra mortificar alguém? – em podia ler no tom dela "mortificar _você_". - Absolutamente! Oh, oh! Que tal "docinho de coco" – continuou num tom zombeteiramente doce.

Balançando a cabeça, o moreno afirmou com uma careta de desgosto:

\- Eu vedo isso.

-Por que precisamos de apelidos, afinal? – ela se queixou, voltando a encará-lo. – Estou bem com 'Harry'. 'Potter' ou 'Harry James' quando estiver irritada. E 'Harry James Potter' quando estiver a ponto de assassiná-lo.

-Sua mãe está nos encarando de forma estranha. _De novo_. Como se estivéssemos agindo errado. E tem nos dado _dicas_ de como agir.

Hermione suspirou. _Deus_.

Merecia isso, a garota pensou, por ter decidido que era uma boa ideia ficar com seus pais "reforjando laços" enquanto lidava com um casamento falso.

-Querido. Doçura. Bebê. Paixão. Amor – ela continuou falando, testando as palavras. Torcendo a boca em cada palavra com nojo. Frustrada, Hermione tornou a encarar o amigo. - É tão forçado. Eu odeio isso. Quero dizer, você pode _me_ ver usando qualquer um desses... termos?

Harry riu, negando com a cabeça.

-Nós podemos ser o casal que não tem, ou melhor, _não precisa_ de apelidos carinhosos – sugeriu esperançosa.

Sinceramente, morria aos poucos só de pensar em ter de falar em voz alta - pior: na frente de _outras_ _pessoas _– coisas como 'paixão', 'gatinho' ou – estremecer – 'vida'.

Harry a chamava, vez ou outra, de 'querida', normalmente ironicamente, brincando de marido submisso. Mas até mesmo chamá-lo por 'querido' era esquisito. Não tinha ideia do por quê. Só era estranho.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando. – O que acha de eu chamá-la de 'docinho'.

Eles se entreolharam e Hermione riu meneando a cabeça. – Não parece algo que diria.

Harry pareceu ofendido. – Eu posso ser carinhoso - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu posso!

-Não foi o que quis dizer. Só acho que não é uma palavra que usaria. Não faz seu, uh, estilo – disse conciliatória. – Na verdade, não creio que _qualquer_ apelido seja seu estilo. Além do mais, você me chama de 'Mione'. Já me basta.

-Você acha que eu não posso - Harry se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos.

-Harry...

Ele a fitou com firmeza. – Querida. Morena. Linda. Princesa... – ele respirou fundo. - Mô.

-Você está ficando todo vermelho! – ela comentou divertida. Rindo e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Nunca admitiria isso, mas eram _risadinhas_.

Ainda vermelho, Harry a cutucou. Fazendo cócegas – Bebê. Paixão. Amor.

-Hei, não pode usar os meus apelidos! – ela reclamou fingindo irritação, enquanto tentava se esquivar das mãos dele, rindo-se. – Para com isso, Harry!

Ele continuou, cada termo pontuado com cutucões e cócegas. E cada um ficando pior. - Gatinha. Minha vida. Amorzinho. Delícia. Chuchu. _Chuchuzinho._

Hermione gritou em desgosto, sem conseguir parar de rir. Suas mãos tentando segurar as dele.

-_Monstrinha_.

-Hei! – Ela finalmente conseguiu segurá-lo. Havia sentado em seu estomago e empurrado as mãos dele para cima. Sabia que não ia conseguir prendê-lo por muito tempo. Harry era, afinal, muito mais forte que ela. Mas precisava tentar, ganhar um pouco de fôlego.

Harry estava rindo do ar de revolta dela, por enquanto permitindo que o segurasse. – O quê? É fofo.

-_Monstrinha_? – bufou. – Eu vedo isso.

-Então chuchuzinho ainda está no páreo? Eu acho que gosto disso – ele tentou a melhor cara de apaixonado possível. O que por si só era patético. – Meu _chuchuzinho._

Hermione tentou expressar seu nojo, mas só conseguiu rir fazendo um som nada feminino enquanto tentava respira entre as gargalhadas. Ela caiu sobre ele, o rosto em peito, soltando suas mãos sem conseguir controlar a risada. Harry imediatamente voltou a lhe fazer cócegas.

-Não... Para. Isso é muito – oh meu Deus – eu não – não consigo respirar.

A porta do quarto foi aberta abruptamente. – Hei queridos podem diminuir o... Oh!

Hermione olhou para trás ainda rindo, sua mãe estava parada na porta parecendo... constrangida?

Confusa e ainda entre risada a morena voltou a encarar Harry. Este parecia paralisado em um estado de mortificação, duas mãos imediatamente deixando ela para cair na cama, imóveis.

-Oh Deus – a senhora Granger levou a mão à boca. – Me desculpe, eu sempre esqueço de bater na porta. E que são um casal – ela suspirou. - Meu bebê, uma moça casada!

Hermione finalmente entendeu a reação estranha de sua mãe e de Harry. E correu para sair de cima do moreno, sentando desajeitadamente ao seu lado. – Nós só estamos, uh, conversando.

A senhora lhe ofereceu um olhar de conhecimento. – _Conversem_ em voz baixa. Amanhã seu pai e eu precisamos acordar cedo. - ergueu a sobrancelha. - **E** tranquem a porta. Usem magia se for preciso. Não iremos querer mais imprevistos desse tipo, não é mesmo? Nem quero imaginar se seu pai... – ela meneou a cabeça com uma risada, interrompendo-se.

-Mamãe nós não estávamos—

-Yeah, yeah - a mulher fez um sinal com as mãos, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry coçou a cabeça, olhando de lado para a amiga. - Muffinzinho, acho que sua mãe pensou que não estávamos fazendo nada de bom...

Hermione grunhiu, estapeando-o. – Cala boca, Harry.

Sem esconder o sorriso triunfante, ele murmurou recatado - Sim, querida.

Hermione tentou permanecer séria enquanto ia ao encontro da porta para trancá-la.

-Veja pelo lado positivo, pelo menos não foi seu pai – Harry disse. Ele ainda estava vermelho, apesar de estar brincando. – Ele provavelmente iria atrás de uma arma.

A morena o encarou. – Por quê? Nós somos 'casados'.

-Acredite-me, há limites para o que um pai pode aturar, Hermione – disse subitamente sério. – E ele pode ter mencionado algo em nossa 'conversa' – Harry murmurou.

Hermione tentou ignorar o quão desconfortável Harry havia se tornado de repente. Mas não podia deixar passar. _**E**_ ele havia lhe chamando de "monstrinha". – Oh, é por isso que nunca me _toca_, docinho de coco? Ainda assustado demais com meu pai, tendo pesadelos sobre o que ele fará se _deflorar _a filhinha dele? – Harry a encarou com a boca aberta, chocado. Ganhando cor rapidamente.

Ele balbuciava sem conseguir dizer nada coerente.

-Você sabe? Mamãe provavelmente vai contar para ele o que acha que viu. Mas ele provavelmente acredita que está entrando em minhas calças muito antes de "casamento" ter sido sequer citado. Se ele não te matou até agora, acho que está a salvo.

-MIONE!

-_Shhh_... Não quer que voltem aqui, não é mesmo? Pode imaginar o que estão pensando agora? Com você gritando? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

Harry grunhiu e ela levou a mão à boca fingindo escândalo. Harry levou as próprias mãos à boca, horrorizado. E sem mais Hermione caiu na cama, rindo outra vez.

O rapaz finalmente percebeu que ela estava tirando onda com sua cara. – Você é uma pessoa horrível – ele parou um instante, depois acrescentou peçonhento: - Pixuquinha.

Foi a vez da morena grunhir.

-_Hermione_! – Harry murmurou alarmado, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que o senhor Granger aparecesse com uma bazuca ou algo tão letal quanto uma.

-Oh _Harry_, tão bom!

-Isso vai ter volta – ele murmurou tapando sua boca. Pausa. – Docinho de abóbora.

Com os olhos brilhando, Hermione se contorcia com risadas silenciosas.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

\- xxx -

**Sábado, 19 de setembro de 1998.**

Para um sábado de manhã, o salão principal estava repleto. Pelo menos a mesa grifinória.

Hermione sabia que era o primeiro dia de treino oficial do time da grifinória. E porque Gina havia sido suspensa pelos dois primeiros jogos, haveria um teste para a vaga de artilheiro. Aparentemente, alunos do segundo ao sexto ano iriam fazer o teste - Ainda que só para jogar dois jogos e ficarem como reserva. Aparentemente já estavam pensando no próximo ano, onde metade da equipe teria de ser reposta. - A verdade é que até mesmo alguns alunos do sétimo ano iriam tentar, como Lilá e Simas.

_Deus, aquele treino duraria horas considerando quantos estavam tentando a vaga._ Hermione suspirou resignada lançando um olhar quase de traição para Harry - este que estava perdido em seu café da manhã - enquanto puxava sua cópia do profeta diário de volta para si.

Havia se afastado dela em desgosto por conta de mais uma '_lisonjeira'_ reportarem de Rita Skeeter. Honestamente aquela mulher era uma harpia desocupada! Lançou mais um olhar enojado para o artigo que mais uma vez especulava sua vida e quase saltou quando duas corujas pousaram a sua frente, deixando uma caixa e levantando voo no mesmo instante.

\- Não vai abrir?

Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry; este que de repente parecia muito alerta. A garota voltou-se para a caixa. Era uma caixa de presentes mediana roxa e branca cheia de quadradinhos e um enorme laço prateado encima.

Mordendo o lábio, ela o fez. Era o buque mais adorável que já vira. Quase tinha pena de retirar da caixa que viera, por conta disso retirou apenas o cartão que acompanhava.

_Aposto que pensou que eu havia esquecido._

_Acho que me deve desculpas. Como sou magnânimo e hoje _

_é seu dia especial, aceito todo tipo de suborno._

_H.P._

Sorrindo sem jeito, Hermione tornou a encarar Harry. Seus braços já envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

-Então pensou mesmo que eu havia esquecido? Quase me faz não querer lhe dar seu outro presente...

-Que outro presente? – se afastou.

-Eu não sei, Mione. Não acho que esteja merecendo – brincou, olhando-a de lado. – Quero dizer, mulher de pouca fé. Eu a conheço há quanto tempo mesmo?

-Harry?

Harry se perguntou se continuasse a provocando, qual seria a probabilidade de Hermione saltar sobre ele atrás de seu presente. Ele riu sob o pensamento.

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar a zombar, gritinhos estridentes às suas costas foram ouvidos. Lilá e Partavi, pelo visto, haviam se esgueirado de seus lugares para espiar o que havia dentro da caixa. Na verdade, Hermione teve de estapear as mãos de Parvati que já corriam pelo buquê.

-Hei!

Parvati a olhou timidamente. – Me desculpe, mas elas são tão lindas! E você sequer as tirou da caixa.

-E não vou.

Parvati a encarou escandalizada. – Por que em nome de Merlin não!? Elas são lindas, você tem de exibi-las para todo mundo. É a etiqueta quando se ganha flores! Fazer inveja para as outras garotas – afirmou como se fosse uma lei conhecida. - E com um buquê tão lindo como esse... ainda que eu esperasse dúzias de rosas vermelhas...

O buquê era composto por Iris, jacinto azul e orquídeas de cor azul e lilás.

Hermione virou os olhos e retrucou apenas:

– Orquídeas são minhas flores favoritas.

-Você tem um gosto caro. - Lilá riu. – Ah! Isso é pra compensar porque irão passar seu aniversário praticamente todo nos campos de quadribol?

Hermione quis esganar aquela garota, mas Harry indagou confuso. – Quem disse que passaremos o dia todo lá?

-Você viu quantas pessoas se candidataram para artilheiros, certo?

-E daí?

Lilá o encarou como se ele fosse estupido. – Você tem de supervisionar os testes.

Harry a olhou como se não a enxergasse. – uh, não sei o que lhe disseram, mas eu nem vou para o treino hoje.

-Não vai? – parecia que metade da mesa da grifinória estava prestando atenção à conversa.

Harry olhou a volta. – Bem, não. É o aniversário da Mione. E temos planos.

-Nós temos? – Dessa vez foi Hermione, completamente perdida. Harry não havia comentado nada e pela manhã sequer lhe desejara feliz aniversário. Realmente achara que ele havia esquecido.

Harry riu. – Você totalmente não merece seu presente agora – mais sério, sem jeito e em tom baixo ele continuou:

\- Eu pensei que gostaria de passar seu primeiro aniversário com seus pais depois de anos?

Hermione o abraçou mais uma vez, duramente, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do amigo. – _Yeah?_

-_Sua mãe pode ou não ter feito uma pequena chantagem emocional que fez minha resolução por um fim de semana na Austrália ter aumentado drasticamente_ – ele acrescentou.

-Mas... Mas você é o capitão do time! Você precisa ver os testes – alguém comentou.

Harry observou a mesa por cima da cabeça da amiga. - Hm. Não sou o capitão. Pra ser franco, não tenho ideia de quem é. Eu era o capitão. Dois anos atrás. E se minha ausência de alguma forma prejudicar o time, sintam-se a vontade para me substituir - Algumas das pessoas o fitaram como se Harry estivesse blasfemando. - Não me leve a mal, eu amo quadribol. E amo jogar. Mas se eu tiver que escolher – ele deu de ombros, voltando a encarar Hermione. A morena riu tontamente e apertou um pequeno beijo barulhento nos lábios do rapaz.

_Não era grande coisa_, Harry pensou. Hermione havia se desfeito de sua liberdade para ajudá-lo. Havia perdido a chance de estar com o cara que ela desejasse. Ele nem sequer queria ser um jogador profissional de quadribol... E contanto que ainda pudesse voar, tudo estaria bem.

Todos os outros acreditavam que era uma grande coisa, considerando os olhares de choque, confusão e mesmo alguns de traição que estava recebendo. Harry quase riu com ironia, sim, porque olhares feios iam fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

-Vamos lá, temos de estar em Hogsmead às 09:40. A chave de portal vai ativar nesse horário.

Hermione assentiu animadamente. Pegando seu presente, ela lançou um olhar desagradável para o Profeta Diário, que lhe desejava um feliz aniversário em letras garrafais - ou mais bem: à senhora Potter.

A jovem mulher aceitou a mão de Harry e enquanto andavam passou a metralhá-lo com perguntas. Quando ele arranjara tudo isso sem ela perceber? Ela nem sabia que Harry estava em contato com sua mãe... E qual era exatamente seu outro presente? Era a pequena viagem pra a casa dos pais dela?

Quando a morena começou a ficar ansiosa com perguntas como: Como ia fazer sem roupas? E quanto a bichento? E ela realmente precisava pegar algumas coisas no quarto pegar alguns livros-textos... Ele tinha certeza que McGonagall e Babbling haviam permitido mesmo a saída? Ele havia comunicado? Com antecedência?

-Hermione. Respira. Eu organizei tudo, está bem? Bichento está sob os cuidados de Neville por esses dias. E Luna prometeu avisar se houver algum problema. E sim, eu avisei à diretora McGonagall e professora Babbling sobre o que pretendia para esse fim de semana e elas permitiram. Você sabe, é claro, que nós já tínhamos autorização para sair nos fins de semana.

-E quanto as minhas roupas? Os livros?

Harry meneou a cabeça, rindo-se. E continuou a guiando para fora do local.

* * *

N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários! Amo que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu nessa minha pequena loucura!

Sinto muito, eu não pus o que Hermione fez para mantê-lo acordado. Rs.

* * *

**PS: Yep. Danny. É ela sim (Luma). E eu passei para ela seu comentário que, a propósito, ela já respondeu (está nas reviews daqui mesmo).**

**Luma já respondeu mas: "Um beijo não é apenas um beijo" já está terminada (a versão traduzida também). E sua continuação (que também já foi traduzida e finalizada). Ambas foram traduzidas pela Mione Potter BR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte sete**

**Pretty little moments**

* * *

Hermione descobriu que Harry fizera uma mala com algumas roupas para ela. Ele a lembrou também que haviam deixado uma quantidade adequada de roupas na casa dos pais dela antes de ir à Hogwarts. E sim, havia trazido alguns dos livros textos – _os necessários_.

-Você acha que eles vão tirá-lo do time?

O moreno encolheu os ombros. – É possível. Eu nem sei quem é o capitão ou capitã. Minhas fichas estavam em Gina. Bem, até ela acertar minha cabeça, quero dizer – acrescentou divertido.

Hermione ainda não via graça na situação. Harry praticamente havia esquecido todo incidente no momento em que sua cabeça sarou. Infelizmente, não era assim tão magnânima... E só de pensar na conversa que Harry e Gina tiveram dias atrás, sentia seu sangue ferver.

Não por conta dos comentários "e se?" - ainda que estes fossem de extremo mau gosto. Sendo ela esposa de verdade ou não. Até onde Gina sabia, _era um casamento real_.

Não. O que a desconsertava era a cara lisa da ruiva ao pedir desculpas depois de assaltá-lo com um taco de quadribol. _Um taco_. Inconsciente ou não, ela queria machucar Harry – e até onde se pode ser "inconsciente" tendo sua mão em um bastão? Francamente.

Não conseguia lidar com isto. Não sem desejar azarar Gina para outra encarnação.

Harry, por sua vez, nem queria ouvir falar mais disso. Não se importava. Só desejava deixar o incidente para trás.

_Como se fosse fácil assim_, Hermione pensou.

Não deixava Gina chegar perto do moreno sem "supervisão adequada" e não conseguia evitar lhe lançar olhares venenos. Gina Weasley estava em sua lista negra, logo abaixo do nome 'Pansy Parkison'. A ruiva conseguira o incrível feito de destronar Lilá Brown do título de segunda pessoa mais detestável para Hermione Granger.

E sabia que _talvez_ estivesse sendo muito dura com a garota. Mas pra ser honesta a monitora-chefe não se importava. Sempre incentivara o romance entre Harry e Gina. Sempre dera força e conselhos para a garota ruiva. A retribuição de Gina fora aquele término cretino, uma tacada na cabeça de Harry _**e**_ palavras pseudo-argumentativas, cheias acusações não tão subliminares assim.

_Se ela quisesse mesmo Harry_, pensou a morena, _teria de fazer por merecer_. Não bancar a vítima ofendida porque ele 'seguiu em frente'. Hermione honestamente não achava que Gina fosse capaz. Não acreditava que Gina pudesse ou soubesse lidar com este Harry. Ou o compreendesse. Não acredita que o merecesse. Tinha até mesmo suas dúvidas de que a ruiva o amava mesmo... _Não_ que fosse comentar tal coisa com Harry. Jamais.

O ponto era: Gina havia machucado seu melhor amigo e no momento que fizera isto, perdera todos os créditos que tinha com Hermione.

Não moveria uma palha para auxiliá-la. E Hermione sinceramente esperava que a oportunidade para afundar Gina ainda mais na merda que se metera não aparecesse, não tinha certeza se conseguiria resistir à tentação.

Foi com esse pensamento que Hermione se viu sendo abraçada por sua mãe e em seguida por seu pai.

-Amor, qual é o problema?

Hermione ergueu a vista para o pai. – Oh, não é nada...

-Hermione...

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar de esgueira para sua mãe, esta que puxara Harry consigo depois de ter retirado a caixa com as flores das mãos da garota e estava arrulhando sobre elas com o moreno.

-É só... Nem sei por onde começar – ela riu sem vontade. – Vamos ver... Harry deixou a primeira prática de quadribol; aquele jogo mágico que lhe expliquei, lembra? – o senhor assentiu. – para estar aqui. E agora ele pode ou não ser expulso do time.

-E está preocupada que ele vá te culpar mais tarde?

Hermione desviou olhar antes de voltar a encarar o pai, balançando a cabeça. – Harry é muito abnegado para tal coisa. Mas eu _sei_ que esse jogo estúpido é uma parte importante da vida dele. E ano passado... Digamos que quadribol não era problema. Mas... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu _meio _que desejo que ele não participe? – suspirou pesadamente.

Seu pai a observava sem dizer nada. Como se soubesse que ela só precisava de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos.

-Eu sei, sou horrível! Mas uma das garotas do time da nossa casa o acertou com um taco e quem garante que ela não vai dar uma de louca novamente?! E se ela pensa mesmo que pode fazer algo assim mais uma vez, ha, não perde por esperar – Hermione resmungava distraída e velozmente.

-Espere. O que quer dizer com alguém acertou Harry com um taco? Você não disse que ele desistiu do primeiro treino para vir aqui?

Hermione assentiu fervorosamente. – Ela estava perto dele, roubou o taco de um colega de time e o _acertou pelas costas_.

-Oh meu Deus, minha filha!

-Eu sei! – satisfeita que alguém percebia a gravidade da situação. – E Harry sequer se importa. Ele diz que não houve dano feito. O enorme galo em sua cabeça discordaria. Mas obviamente que ele não se importa, em menos de doze horas não havia sinais da contusão. Deus, às vezes eu odeio magia! Quero dizer, eu fiquei feliz por ele não sofrer tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo, esperava que Harry ao menos considerasse isto um aviso para ser mais cuidadoso. Mas ele só não se importa!

O senhor riu e a morena franziu o cenho para ele. Erguendo as mãos em sinal de "calma", disse:

-Estou feliz que Harry esteja bem, apesar de tudo. Só isso, querida – depois de uma pausa, ele continuou:

-Agora, por que alguém o acertaria na cabeça? O que Harry fez à pobre moça?

Hermione não gostou do tom condescendente e mesmo divertido de seu pai. - Casou comigo.

-Perdão?

-Exatamente isso. Casou comigo.

O senhor piscou lentamente e então franziu o cenho, movendo a mão em sinal para que Hermione elaborasse.

-A "pobre garota" que acertou Harry – começou sarcasticamente, fazendo sinais de aspas. – era sua ex-namorada. Aparentemente ela esperava que com o fim da guerra - quase um ano depois de terem terminado - eles voltassem. Digamos que Gina não ficou _exatamente_ feliz com a conclusão dos fatos.

-_Oh_.

-Sim, "oh".

-Querida – o homem hesitou, mas _precisava_ saber. Apesar da conversa que tivera com Harry, apesar dos meses de convivência ainda não podia dizer que o conhecia tão bem assim. – Tem certeza que essa foi a razão por ela tê-lo acertado?

-Papai, honestamente! Sim, eu _tenho_ certeza. Havia pelo menos cinco pessoas além deles no local, _incluindo _o irmão dela. Acredite-me se Harry a tivesse provocado, todos saberiam. Além do mais ela foi até nosso quarto se _desculpar_ – Hermione quase rosnou a última palavra.

-Nada mais justo, correto? Afinal a garota o machucou.

Hermione rolou os olhos para a ingenuidade de seu pai. – Ela só queria uma desculpa para falar com ele. Sondá-lo. Teve o desplante de perguntar se nós não tivéssemos viajado juntos, teriam eles tido uma chance? – Hermione fez um som irônico com a boca.

-Então... você está com ciúmes?

-O quê? – Hermione o encarou como se fosse insano. - Não. Não é nada disso. Só acho que é muita falta de noção ferir alguém e depois perguntar a este mesmo alguém se, em outras circunstâncias _hipotéticas_, haveria uma chance entre eles.

-Bem...

-Pai, tempo não volta atrás. Mesmo com magia – Hermione retrucou secamente. – Além do mais – a morena lançou um olhar para onde Harry e sua mãe estavam ainda conversando distraídos. – Harry já havia deixado claro sua posição.

-Uh, talvez não tão claro assim?

Hermione suspirou. Desta vez cansada. – Pai, eu sei que está tentando dar uma de advogado do diabo, sei que acredita que é para meu bem. Mas, e o senhor pode não acreditar, eu _conheço_ Harry. E enquanto Deus sabe que eu gostaria que ele pudesse ser menos cabeça dura... confiei minha vida e confiaria novamente a ele – o fitou com calma. - O mesmo quanto ao meu coração.

O homem riu sem emoção. – Não pode me culpar por querer que minha garotinha ainda estivesse sob minhas asas, querida. E por não achar que Harry ou qualquer outro seja bom o suficiente para você.

Hermione sorriu suavemente. – Eu ainda sou sua garotinha.

-Anjo! – Harry se aproximava, animadamente já lhe estendendo sua mão enquanto se dirigia ao seu encontro. – Seu segundo presente acabou de chegar!

Hermione voltou-se para encarar o amigo por um instante, antes de observar por cima dos ombros dele que sua mãe fazia uma pequena algazarra – quase saltitando - com os embrulhos e conversando suavemente com corujas encima da mesa da sala enquanto desfazia os laços de suas patas.

-Ok? – Harry indagou inclinando a cabeça, estudando-a momentaneamente ao apertar sua mão.

Ela assentiu sorrindo, puxando-o consigo. Quase correndo ao encontro da mesa antes que sua mãe decidisse abrir seus presentes. _Francamente_!

Harry lançou um olhar para o senhor Granger, intrigado, antes de se deixar arrastar por Hermione. O homem por sua vez meneou a cabeça e, em passos muito mais lentos que os de sua filha e Genro – _Genro_!, ele riu. Um riso doloroso, aguado. –, foi ao encontro da mesa também.

Hermione estava quase hiperventilando com os quatro livros que recebera de Harry. O senhor Granger tinha quase certeza que a ouvira _guinchar _em algum momento entre o estraçalhar do segundo embrulho e o abraço sufocante que ela oferecia ao instante a um presunçoso Harry – o rapaz parecia particularmente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Sua filha mal conseguia ser coerente enquanto balbuciava que era demais – abraçando dessa vez dois dos volumes -, que Harry não deveria – acariciando carinhosamente outro volume – e que realmente não precisava, ele _não_ deveria. As flores eram lindas e a viagem até a Austrália já eram mais que suficiente. E ele _havia_ desistido do treino de quadribol por ela...

Harry ria gostosamente e perguntara em remoque que tipo de marido ele seria se não soubesse que ela teria preferido cem vezes apenas um dos livros que tinha em mãos do que cem vezes o número do buquê "lindo" que lhe presenteara.

Hermione insistiu que teria ficado satisfeita com o buquê, ainda que estivesse _acalentando_ um dos volumes em sua mão enquanto dizia isso.

-Sim querida – Harry comentou, virando os olhos para o casal mais velho em exasperada diversão.

Os livros eram sobre leis e direitos do mundo mágico, a concepção direito-legislativa e seus desdobramentos no mundo mágico e contratos mágicos.

Seus pais lhe deram uma coleção de livros literários, especificamente: a obra completa de Charles Dickins; um par de brincos e um colar de ouro que combinavam.

Por fim, a senhora Granger puxou a filha para seu quarto para uma "conversa de meninas". A garota em questão lançou um olhar implorante para Harry que, infelizmente, estava ainda mais desamparado, olhando-a do mesmo modo por ser deixado para trás com o senhor Granger.

**\- xxx -**

-Então... soube que levou uma paulada na cabeça?

Harry riu apesar de si mesmo. – Algo assim – o homem o encarava como se esperasse algo mais e o jovem suspirou. – Gina foi minha namorada. Antes de a guerra explodir em nossa cara, isto é. Terminamos por conta disso, na verdade.

-Não por conta da Mione?

Harry franziu o cenho. – Hermione não teve nada a ver com nossa separação. Hermione nunca... eu nunca – o rapaz lutou com as palavras com frustração. E sem que ele pudesse evitar, seu mau gênio se fez presente:

– A guerra não foi algo conveniente para que eu terminasse com Gina e corresse para os braços da Hermione! Romance não era sequer algo que se passava em nossas cabeças. Estávamos lutando por nossas vidas todos os malditos dias!

Harry fechou os olhos e tentou respirar devagar. Sempre tentara tão duramente ser controlado e mais compassivo ao falar com o homem a sua frente. O pai de sua melhor amiga, no entanto, tinha o dom de apertar _todos_ os seus botões certos; botões que impulsionam sua língua ferina.

Em um nível subconsciente, Harry sabia que o homem estava fazendo isto de propósito, testando-o. Mas enquanto a maior parte do tempo podia se controlar e, normalmente, era salvo por Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado, ou pela senhora Granger chamando-o para conversar; ou para discutir algo sobre a janta. Agora não tinha o _buff_ de nenhuma delas.

-Bem, não pode dizer que não é conveniente. Quero dizer, vocês voltaram da guerra casados. Se não havia tempo para pensar em 'romance', de onde surgiu seu relacionamento? Não é insano da minha parte pensar que é algo anterior à 'guerra'.

Harry queria arrancar os próprios olhos enquanto meneava a cabeça de forma negativa com força. – Eu já lhe disse antes. Não foi assim. Não sei o que espera de mim, não há outra resposta. É verdade que sempre fomos próximos. Hermione é, afinal, minha melhor amiga desde que tenho onze anos. Ela _me_ conhece. E esteja certo, _eu_ a conheço. Mas nós nunca tivemos nada. Diabos, eu pensava que ela era apaixonada por nosso melhor amigo e ele, por ela. Acreditava que era uma questão de tempo para que ficassem juntos...

O homem o fitou, calculista, cortando-o:

\- Por isso nunca tentou nada com ela antes? A paixonite dela por aquele garoto, qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ronald?

-O quê? – Harry exclamou com incredulidade pelo tom do homem mais velho. – É claro! Por que iria me meter entre eles?

-Bem, então por que mudou de ideia? Claramente _se meteu_ entre eles.

Harry crispou os lábios. Se o senhor Granger o conhecesse melhor, poderia ter visto o olhar de puro pânico do moreno.

-Não foi intencional – disse lentamente. – Ron a machucou muito. Todos os meios que ele usava para lhe chamar atenção de alguma forma sempre acabavam explodindo no rosto dela. Figurativamente. Ron nunca seria bom o suficiente para ela, senhor.

-E você o é?

Harry ergueu o queixo numa expressão teimosa e desafiadora. – Estou trabalhando nisso.

O homem o encarou por incontáveis segundos antes de assentir, apesar de comentar:

– Ainda acho que não é bom o suficiente para ela.

-Por sorte, a única opinião que conta, e me importa, é a de Hermione – Harry retrucou honestamente.

**\- xxx -**

Hermione observou cautelosamente as três sacolas que sua mãe retirara de um esconderijo dentro de seu closet e pusera sobre sua cama. Sua mãe então lançou um olhar para as sacolas e apontou com a cabeça, como se dissesse "vai logo".

A jovem mulher corou furiosamente ao abrir uma das sacolas de presente. Nem sequer era o par mais escandaloso ou atrevido que já vira, sinceramente – Certa vez, em seu escritório, tratando de alguns assuntos do contrato, Andrômeda achara que seria divertido (depois de um minucioso _scan _de gringotts, óbvio) dar os "presentes" das suas fãs a Harry: mais de cinquenta pares entre calcinhas e sutiãs. Harry não a encarara por um dia inteiro, Hermione lembrou com carinho.

-Lingeries? – indagou fracamente, olhando as outras sacolas.

-Você e Harry me privaram de todos os momentos que eu realmente estava esperando, sabe? – o tom dela era de repreensão; a garota se preparou mentalmente para mais um momento de "minha decepção não conhece limites". – Eu não pude organizar o casamento ou a recepção. Não houve sequer recepção – a mulher meneou a cabeça, tentando afastar o horror. – E, senhor Deus! O chá de panelas... - Hermione arregalou os olhos observando sua mãe fazer beicinho e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Mamãe...

A mulher mais velha ergueu a mão para não ser interrompida e Hermione se calou de imediato. - O que estava feito, estava feito – respirou fundo. – De toda forma! – perpassou a ponta dos dedos sob os olhos retirando qualquer vestígio de lágrimas. – _Na minha época _– começou em tom professoral, mas sorria. – Não havia tal tradição. Deus, as invenções dos jovens! – deu uma risadinha sob o olhar confuso da filha. A garota ainda tinha uma das peças fechadas em seu punho. – Outro dia, eu estava lendo uma dessas revistas que deixamos para nossos clientes na clínica. Um arquivo falava sobre uma nova "tradição" para noiva, como uma versão adulta do chá de panelas!

-Oh?

A mulher se distraiu por um momento, encarando Hermione com a sobrancelha erguida e as mãos na cintura. - A propósito, falando em tradições, Harry teve uma despedida de solteiro?

Hermione curvou os lábios. - Não.

-_Bom menino_ – murmurou suavemente.

-Mamãe, honestamente! – a jovem riu. – Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, diria que tem uma pequena queda por Harry.

-_Well_, ele é um jovem bastante arrojado... – comentou pretendendo recato.

Hermione riu ainda mais, meneando a cabeça. – Sim, quanto à tradição que é a versão adulta do chá de panela?

-Oh sim! Chama-se "chá de lingerie". O nome já diz tudo. E desde que cortou todos os tipos de tradições de sua vida... Deixando sua pobre mãe com o desejo não realizado de ajudar na organização do casamento de sua _única_ filha. Única filha ingrata, devo acrescentar.

-Mamãe...

-Desde que cortou as antigas tradições. Pensei que seria interessante _ao menos_ ter uma nova. Logo, os presentes.

-Obrigada, eu acho?

A mulher fez um gesto com as mãos, ignorando-a. E bateu palmas. – Vamos lá, vista para que eu veja como ficou.

-Sim, mamãe...

**\- xxx -**

Ao longo do dia, Hermione recebera outros presentes.

De Andrômeda e Ted (uma linda caixinha de músicas / porta joias). Andrômeda comentara em sua carta que Hermione recebera uma grande quantidade de cartas e presentes de fãs e, como ocorrera no aniversário de Harry, todas as cartas e presentes estavam sendo submetidos a um minucioso exame em Gringotts antes de serem liberados. E que assim que voltassem ao país, que eles deveriam marcar um encontro.

Hermione só podia imaginar o que recebera de seus – oh Deus – _fãs_.

No seu aniversário (e em qualquer época realmente), Harry havia recebido nada mais que onze tortas envenenadas, vinte e três poções do amor distribuídas entre bombons, balas e bolos. Ursinhos de pelúcias com feitiços de compulsão, ursinhos de pelúcia com escutas... Ursinhos. Bonecos de ação, pôsters, entre outros para serem autografados. Calcinhas... E ela nem queria lembrar os berradores de mulheres desesperadas quando a notícia de que estava casado vazou (tinha pena de Gringotts que estava interceptando ao momento suas correspondências – sob uma _pequena_ taxa – para examinar e bloquear qualquer remetente com má intenção; e Andrômeda, algumas pessoas descobriram que a senhora – seu escritório - estava como representante deles).

Recebera também presentes do senhor e senhora Weasley. Um quite da WWW (*) com diversos produtos enviados por Jorge, que fascinou seu pai. Assim como chocolates do mundo bruxo por Luna, Neville e Ron (que enviara o presente sem nenhuma palavra além de 'parabéns' – como fizera no aniversário de Harry); estes esqueceram lhe dar os presentes em Hogwarts com o fuzuê do salão principal.

Hermione acreditava que esse era o caso de Neville e Luna, mas acreditava que Ron ainda não estava pronto para falar com eles.

**\- xxx -**

Eles sairiam para jantar em um dos favoritos restaurantes locais do senhor e senhora Granger. E finalmente Harry e Hermione estavam de volta ao quarto "deles".

-Ganhou outros presentes? – Harry perguntou animado, já indo ao encontro dos embrulhos ainda encima da cama.

-Harry!

-De quem foi dessa vez? Eu acho que- Hoa!

Apesar de toda vermelha, Hermione ergueu o queixo e a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. – O que acha?

Harry não a encarou, ao momento mais interessado no tecido entre seus dedos. Ele riu levemente e a encarou por cima dos óculos. – Papo de garota?

Assentiu, virando os olhos. - Ela me fez experimentar todos eles. Quase um desfile, francamente.

O jovem franziu o cenho. – Um desfile? Eu não penso assim. Afinal, eu teria sabido, certo? Como o marido e tudo mais.

Hermione fingiu não tê-lo ouvido enquanto terminava de explicar:

\- Aparentemente há toda uma nova tradição onde as noivas recebem lingeries. **_E_** mamãe queria me presentear com alguma coisa referente ao casamento.

-Então... esse é um presente para nós dois? – o rapaz moveu as sobrancelhas.

Hermione suprimiu uma risada ao indagar em remoque:

\- Por que Harry... Eu não sabia que se interessava nesse tipo de vestimenta.

Harry riu. – Boa tentativa, mas não vou fisgar e não vou deixar passar. E aí? Quem eu tenho de matar para ganhar um desfile também?

Mordendo o lábio para não cair na risada, Hermione forçou um ar superior, retrucando:

-Eu não acho que vá sobreviver a um desfile.

-Opa! O cara cai da cama uma vez em surpresa, devo lembrar, e de repente é considerado fraco do coração para um desfile!

Hermione não aguentou mais. Sentando-se na cama ela riu com ganas. Lembrando-se da primeira vez que o amigo a vira de sutiã e calcinha: Harry ganhou cor tão rapidamente que a garota pensou que ele estivesse sufocando. Ele estava tão distraído - na dúvida se seguia olhando ou desviava o olhar em respeito - que quando foi se mover da cama, pisara em falso e caíra.

* * *

(*) Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes ou Gemialidades Weasley em ptbr.

**(**) Para quem estiver interessado nos presentes de mãe para filha. Sem espaço e substituindo o que está entre parênteses por seu respectivo (yep, 5 peças):**

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-top-black (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-audace-nightdress (ponto) html - Achado por dona Luma.

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-g-string-white-clone (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-linvisible-de-diamant-top-natural (ponto) html

www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-promesse-nightdress-peach (ponto) html

* * *

N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz, realmente, que estejam curtindo a estória tanto quanto eu estou curtindo escrevê-la.

* * *

**Ps: Dani (**Rabbit D)**, Lize (and Luma, você sabe que a nossa **_**ongoing**_** conversa vem depois tia baby)... Como dizer? Eu suponho que todos já saibam que eu sou insana – quero dizer, olha meu perfil. #Tenso**

**Então, enfim, ao invés de tentar me ajudar a me libertar do meu vício, Luma me incentiva! É muito triste, honestamente!**

**O que significa, basicamente, que eu tenho um monte de estórias incompletas, ou ideias e / ou desafios guardados esperando inspiração – que aparentemente só aparece quando quer, nos momentos mais inoportunos. **_**Anyway...**_

**É isso. Tenho ideias tensas... Ou conversas loucas que inspiram ideias tensas ou sou **_**desafiada**_** em **_**desafios **_**que simplesmente me enlouquecem – ahm, **_**mais**_** – e eu não tenho tempo! Ou o momento não me parece certo (não sei explicar isso, eu preciso estar no tempo certo #mad).**

**Quanto ao "projeto sonserina". Holy Crap. Nem sei por onde começar, então vou lhes deixar na vontade mesmo. Heuehueheu. Não. Sério. É uma ideia insana. E trabalhosa. E aparentemente gigante, que tem me dado dores de cabeça. E sonhos bizarros – don't even ask. O plot está na minha cabeça, mas passar para o papel que é bom. Nada. Então... pode ser que um dia do nada eu poste algo, ou pode ser que a fic simplesmente seja um desses projetos que não são pra ser. Vai saber. Também não lembro se foi um desafio ou uma ideia.**

**E Luma, não seja tão malvada com a Molly. rs. Não havia quase ninguém no casamento. Quando Harry disse "pessoas que importavam", ele se referia a ele mesmo e Hermione. Como você sabe. Deixa de bullying com a pobre senhora. rs. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Nota: Sorry. Sem desfile. Ainda que... Oops. **

* * *

**Parte oito**

**Family matters**

* * *

Eles jantavam num dos favoritos restaurantes locais do senhor e senhora Granger; e encontraram alguns colegas de trabalho do casal, respondendo algumas perguntas desconfortáveis...

Um de seus colegas ficara surpreso ao encontrá-los com o jovem casal. Trás apresentações, o outro senhor, sem esconder o espanto, comentou: "Oh! Eu não sabia que tinha uma filha adulta!". Os Wilkins_ (leia observação)_ – no ano em que os conhecia – não costumavam falar de sua vida pessoal. Muito menos que tinham uma filha...

Outra por sua vez, estava espantada porque Harry e Hermione já eram casados. "Seu genro! Minha nossa". Soube que os jovens estavam no último ano de uma escola para jovens prodígios. E pela conversa que tiveram, ambos eram obviamente maduros para a idade. Mas ainda era um pouco chocante observar, nesse século, um par de adolescentes casados.

Hermione suspirou resignada e respondeu para a pergunta não feita:

– Não estou grávida.

-Eu nunca-

Harry riu suavemente, abraçando de lado a garota, seus dedos acariciando seu ombro e apertou um beijo em seu rosto. – Não se preocupe, é um tema sensível para Hermione – comentou divertindo, fitando dessa vez a senhora. – Aparentemente ninguém consegue encontrar uma razão melhor para que tenhamos casado tão cedo... – dessa vez ele acrescentou zombeteiro.

A senhora Granger virou os olhos. – Não pode me culpar por isto ter me passado pela cabeça! Sou jovem demais para ter netos! – ela estremeceu de brincadeira.

Dessa vez Hermione quem virou os olhos, uma expressão tão igual à de sua mãe que quase toda a mesa encarou a jovem mulher em choque. – Honestamente mamãe! Devia ter nos dado mais crédito. Desde os sete anos de idade (*) sei todos os métodos de prevenção e proteção possíveis e imagináveis. – o tom dela adquiriu um ar quase arrogante em sua zombaria: - E _**se**_ eu recordo corretamente, _a_ _senhora_ é a responsável por tal conhecimento.

-_Em minha defesa_ – a mulher pôs as mãos sobre o peito dramaticamente. – Vocês passam praticamente todo ano em regime de internato naquela escola _maravilhosa_. Eu não poderia saber se Harry a havia corrompido.

Harry engasgou teatralmente. – Minha querida sogra, você me fere. Eu nunca faria tal coisa. – Ele lançou um olhar inocente por toda mesa, antes de segredar com um ar tão honesto que chocara Hermione:

\- Se qualquer coisa, Hermione é o gênio maligno de nossa dupla dinâmica.

Hermione o estapeou, horrorizada. - Harry! – ela encarou a todos, escandalizada. - Isso não é verdade! – fazendo toda a mesa rir.

-Tudo bem, anjo. Não é como se eu não gostasse de ser corrompido – comentou suavemente.

Sem vontade, os lábios da garota se curvaram. Meneando a cabeça e apenas para constrangê-lo na frente de seu pai, Hermione perpassou a boca na dele, murmurando carinhosamente um "idiota" em seus lábios. Sem decepcioná-la, Harry corou furiosamente, incapaz de encarar ninguém. Rindo, a jovem mulher deslizou o polegar sobre a boca do moreno, retirando a pequena quantidade de batom dali.

Era impressionante! Harry podia, na maior parte do tempo, estar bem à vontade ao redor de seus pais. Em principal de sua mãe, que o adorava - francamente a mulher tinha mais que um fraquinho por Harry e praticamente o adotara com seu. - Mas era só Hermione se tornar um pouco mais demonstrativa que Harry retraia para um menininho de cinco anos com um _crush _pela professora do primário: corando, tartamudeando, sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

O movimento chamou atenção da terceira colega do casal de dentistas. Que se pegou completamente fascinada pela aliança de Hermione, tão fascinada que chamara a atenção dos outros. A mulher quase tivera um enfarte ao descobrir que a joia estava na família de Harry há gerações. Aparentemente, sua família era dona de uma cadeia de joalherias e eram - em sua maioria - ourives muito talentosos... Apesar de ser a ovelha negra da família, por ter optado por odontologia ao invés de seguir os passos dos pais, tinha conhecimento do ofício.

Hermione permitiu que a senhora olhasse o anel ainda em sua mão, mas quando a mulher fez menção de retirá-lo para analisar mais detidamente, Hermione afastou a mão com velocidade. Quase constrangida, Hermione explicou:

-Sinto muito, mas eu não tiro minha aliança. Não desde nosso casamento, de toda forma.

Seu pai a fitou como se uma nova cabeça lhe tivesse crescido, mas a garota postou as mãos no colo protetoramente, encolhendo os ombros sob as expressões de confusão dos outros.

-É uma superstição familiar – Harry acrescentou prestativo. – Dos Potter, digo. Que a noiva não retire o anel antes de completar um ano de casamento.

-Oh! Desculpe-me! – a mulher disse sem jeito. - Eu acho que me empolguei – comentou com um sorriso autodepreciativo. - Mas sua aliança é uma joia de tirar o folego! Sinto muito se a surpreendi. Por favor, onde conseguiu ajustá-la? Ela coube perfeitamente em seu anular! Nunca vi tal trabalho. Tão minucioso. Mal parece ter sido ajustado. E estando em sua família há gerações, nada mais!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Não podiam dizer que o anel, tal como os anéis de Lorde de Harry, se ajustara magicamente assim que colocado em seu dedo!

-Hm, na verdade ele meio que coube direitinho...? – Harry falou.

Hermione deu uma risada, pensando rápido. – Às vezes acho que foi a única razão pela qual Harry casou comigo! A mão perfeita para sua aliança de noiva. – brincou. Fazendo os 'convidados' rirem.

A senhora Granger fez um barulho com a boca, acrescentando em gracejo:

-Bem, certamente não foram por suas habilidades culinárias...

-Mamãe!

Harry riu pela expressão ofendida da esposa e acrescentou seu quinhão:

– Oh Deus, definitivamente não!

-Harry James Potter! – Hermione cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho. Causando ainda mais risadas. – Me viro muito bem na cozinha, _obrigada_. E daí que não sou _exatamente_ uma _chef? _– ela lançou um olhar venenoso para o moreno ao indagar petulante.

-Oh, Harry, você cozinha então?

A senhora Granger respondeu por ele. – Ha! Harry poderia muito bem abrir seu próprio restaurante!

-Segundo a _imparcial _opinião de minha querida sogra – Harry brincou, carinhosamente olhando para a mulher em questão.

A mulher abanou as mãos, ignorando-o ao se voltar para os amigos. – Oh, ele é talentosíssimo! E Deus sabe que Hermione e eu temos exploramos esse talento até dizer basta sempre que possível.

Hermione diria algo em sua defesa, mas era a mais pura verdade. Além do mais não é como se Harry se _importasse_. Ele gostava de cozinhar.

-Então é o que pretende fazer?

Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente. Constrangido e sem ideia de como explicar que na verdade já tinha uma vaga garantida na academia de aurores... Ele odiava isso. Mas era a verdade: se ele quisesse, nem teria sequer precisado cursar o último ano em Hogwarts. Ou os NIEMs (**), se estivesse sendo franco consigo mesmo. As pessoas praticamente estavam atirando propostas em sua cara meras horas depois da queda de Voldemort...

Harry, no entanto, sabia que eventualmente aquilo iria voltar para assombrá-lo se apenas aceitasse a proposta do mais novo diretor do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia (DELM). Ele não queria nenhum privilégio e estava certo que teria conseguido a vaga por mérito próprio, depois de conseguir pelo menos os cinco NIEMs que Minerva havia sugerido.

Hermione concordava plenamente. E ficara horrorizada só com a possibilidade de Harry _considerar_ saltar seus NIEMs. Isso, entretanto, não a impedia de ficar extasiada por seu amigo já ter garantido praticamente seu sonho. Harry _merecia_ isto. Que ele tenha dispensado a oportunidade para concorrer justamente com outras pessoas a enchia de orgulho – mesmo que ela soubesse que não havia chance no inferno de Harry não conseguir sua tão sonhada vaga.

Hermione tinha os olhos brilhando quando tomou mais uma vez a palavra:

–Na verdade, Harry tem uma vaga esperando por ele quando terminarmos a escola, em maio. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, lançando um olhar para o moreno, como se pedisse permissão para contar.

Harry não fazia _ideia_ do que ela iria ter de inventar para descrever sua futura carreira de um modo trouxa, mas assentiu. Ele não saberia o que dizer e confiava na jovem para descrever adequadamente.

-Harry conseguiu um _Higher Apprenticeship_ (***) no – Hermione sorriu de lado, interrompendo-se. Forçando ainda mais seu sotaque britânico, numa imitação irônica de James Bond, acrescentou: – Oh, bem, isso é confidencial.

Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho e desconfortável com os olhares de admiração. – Hermione vai cursar direito! Ela teria começado ano passado se não fosse... – o jovem homem cortou a si mesmo.

Obviamente como Harry, Hermione tinha praticamente o mundo bruxo nas mãos. Principalmente depois de casada com "O Homem Que Derrotou o Lorde Negro", em letras maiúsculas. Como ele, Hermione tivera a oportunidade de "dispensar formalidades como NIEMs" – segundo o Ministério da Magia, que a queria desesperadamente em sua folha de pagamento. Só Merlin sabia o que uma Hermione _Potter_ solta no mundo mágico poderia fazer!

-Bem, se não fosse por mim, na verdade.

Hermione suspirou. – Eu o ajudei em um... _projeto_ no ano passado. _E teria feito tudo de novo_. Pare de se recriminar, Harry. Não é como se você tivesse sequer escolha. Como se pudesse me impedir – ela acrescentou erguendo a sobrancelha para ele, desafiando-o a contrariá-la.

-É claro, querida.

-Garoto esperto – o homem ao lado do senhor Granger comentou em diversão, olhando de Harry para Hermione. – Desde já sabendo que não pode vencer um argumento contra a patroa – as mulheres a mesa reviraram os olhos, apesar de apresentarem quase o mesmo sorriso superior.

Harry encolheu os ombros, como se já estivesse resignado a uma vida de servitude. – Oh, estou acostumado. Eu não venço um argumento desde que 1991, quando nos conhecemos.

Eles conversaram, brindaram e se divertiram. Era quase o horário de fechar do restaurante quando se despediram. A senhora que amara a aliança de Hermione, Allirea (****), ficara um pouco mais na companhia deles para pedir encarecidamente que se, estivessem novamente na Austrália por mais tempo que aquele fim de semana, Harry e Hermione poderiam – por favor, por favor – dar uma passada na joalheria de sua família? Ela _precisava_ que vissem aquela obra de arte. Ela ofereceu o cartão familiar e apertou um beijo no rosto do casal. Antes de se voltar para o casal mais velho.

-Monica, Wendell. Foi um jantar maravilhoso! Sinto muito por termos tomado tanto do tempo familiar de vocês... Suas crianças são maravilhosas! – sorriu novamente para Harry e Hermione. E então para o casal mais velho. – Os verei na clínica na segunda!

\- xxx -

Tudo que Hermione queria era cair na cama e dormir o sono dos justos, para amanhã colocar suas mãos em sua mais nova coleção de livros _e_ adiantar alguns deveres que lhe foram passados ao longo da semana.

Seu pai, no entanto, espiando-a pelo espelho retrovisor do carro quando achava que a morena não estava olhando, parecia ter outros planos.

-Então... Tradiçãozinha bizarra essa, hm? Não retirar a aliança de casamento por um ano.

A senhora Granger lançou um olhar de esgueira para o marido, sem esconder sua suspeita. – Eu acho adorável. É um tipo de tradição, você sabe, _bruxa_? Ou é só da família mesmo?

Hermione deveria ter sabido, quase ferira Allirea em sua presa de afastar a mão. – Não é exatamente uma tradição dos Potter. É mais como uma regra não dita na sociedade bruxa. Senhoras das Casas não são vistas sem suas alianças. Nunca. É uma falta grave de etiqueta.

-Senhoras das Casas? – o senhor Granger ergueu a sobrancelha.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Deus. Deveria ter mantido sua boca fechada. Culpava o cansaço por deixar passar aquela informação.

Seus pais só sabiam que Harry era uma pessoa importante no muito bruxo. Afinal, quando ainda era uma garotinha, algumas semanas antes de ir para Hogwarts, Hermione não podia calar a boca sobre o que aprendera nos livros que seus pais lhe deram: magia, Hogwarts: uma estória; e o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Sabiam também que por conta de uma profecia, o rapaz tivera de enfrentar um psicopata em meio a uma guerra. E tal guerra fora a razão de Hermione ter lhes alterado a memória – um _tabu_ ainda para todos eles, desde as revelações feitas meses atrás. - E que mais vezes do que não, Hermione estava ao seu lado enfrentando o que quer que fosse. Eles definitivamente _não_ precisavam saber de algumas das coisas que fizeram.

-Hm, lembram como o mundo bruxo parece perdido em meio aos séculos XVII e XVIII?

-O que, Harry é uma espécie de líder de clã? Ele tem vassalos ou coisa assim? – O pai dela zombou.

-Clã de uma só pessoa? – Harry riu amargamente.

-Duas – Hermione contrapôs sem pensar, sua mão pousando na perna dele, ainda com a atenção para seu pai. – E não exatamente. Harry é o único herdeiro dos Potter. _E_ dos Black. Ambas são famílias muito antigas e poderosas da nossa sociedade... Harry é considerado um Lorde. E Chefe de ambas as famílias. Ou Casas.

A senhora Granger praticamente se enrolou em seu cinto de segurança para encarar Harry e Hermione, seus olhos estreitos. – Está me dizendo que é, portanto, uma _lady_ agora?

-_Só em ocasiões formais_ – Hermione disse fracamente sem encontrar o olhar da mãe.

-Na verdade, sim – Hermione olhou para Harry implorando que ele não dissesse em voz alta. Sua mãe nunca, _jamais_ deixaria isso passar. - Oficialmente Lady Hermione Jean Potter, senhora da Casa Potter.

O sorriso de Harry, que já era gigantesco, duplicou ao observar o sorriso diabólico que a senhora Granger lançava para filha.

-_Eu te odeio. Tanto _– Hermione murmurou tentando ficar o menor possível no banco traseiro do carro, sem fazer contato visual com ninguém.

-_Oh Hermione tão bom – _Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione estremeceu e o estapeou, finalmente o encarando. Ela não podia acreditar que Harry esperara até agora para se vingar da _pequena_ brincadeira que fizera _meses_ atrás. Seu pai provavelmente sequer a ouvira, pelo amor de Deus!

-_Isso foi baixo. Ela nunca vai me deixar esquecer._

-_Oh! Eu espero mesmo que não_ – Harry lhe ofereceu uma piscadela.

-Então, Lady Potter...

Hermione gemeu, enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Harry; este gargalhava.

\- xxx -

Foi com imenso alívio que Hermione voltou para Hogwarts, domingo, bem a tempo do jantar. Ela ainda lançava olhares venenosos para Harry que, por sua vez, lhe oferecia de volta olhares inocentes. Oh ela queria tirar aquele arzinho dele aos tapas!

Sua mãe, obviamente, não a deixara em paz. Havia passado todo o dia agindo como um tipo de serviçal quando se dirigia a ela. Ou como alguém esnobe da nobreza. Tudo isso, é claro, mesclado com arrulhos sobre Harry, enquanto ambos – sua mãe e o rapaz – se enfiavam na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, almoço e lanches. Hermione teria se sentido excluída se não estivesse tão grata pelos momentos de paz...

-Olha quem eu trouxe de volta? – Hermione encarou o moreno sem emoção quando Harry adentrou, por fim, o quarto deles com bichento em seus braços. Depois do jantar, ele fora pegar o bichano no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, com Neville.

Sentada na cama, Hermione lançou mais um olhar atravessado em direção do amigo. Harry podia jurar que Bichento lhe ofereceu um olhar cheio de julgamento quando saiu de seu colo para o encontro de sua dona. O gato voltou a encará-lo preguiçosamente quando se ajustou no colo da garota, como se dissesse "é melhor consertar isso".

-Você é uma pessoa horrível – ela resmungou pelo que parecia a enésima vez acariciando seu gato.

-Vamos lá, Mione. Você não pode ficar brava comigo. Você fez algo muito pior! Fingindo daquela maneira para seus pais ouvirem. Seu pai em especial, sabe que ele não é exatamente meu fã número 1.

-Ele nem sequer me ouviu Harry!

-Oh, acredite-me, ele ouviu, ok? – retrucou lembrando-se dos olhares assassinos que o senhor lhe lançara na manhã seguinte. E em todos os momentos subsequentes em que Harry encontrava seu olhar acidentalmente.

Hermione levou uma das mãos à boca horrorizada e divertida em doses iguais, permitindo que Bichento escapasse.

Tudo bem. Então _talvez_ merecesse a revanche, afinal.

-Ainda assim! Poxa Harry, mamãe vai me perturbar pra sempre!

-Oh, eu certamente espero que sim.

-Você é uma pessoa horrível – ela meneou a cabeça negativamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro, com uma muda de roupa.

Dez minutos depois Hermione saiu do banheiro soltando o cabelo, perpassando as mãos pelos cachos e suspirando como se derrotada por conta deles.

Harry ergueu os olhos por um instante, voltando sua atenção para os livros que guardava na estante antes de erguê-los no segundo seguinte, estreitando a vista na direção da garota.

-Quem é a pessoa horrível agora?

Hermione piscou os olhos inocentemente e se dirigiu para a cama. Ela podia ouvir a brusca tomada de ar de Harry às suas costas e sorriu. Cuidadosamente, sobre os joelhos e mãos, a garota escalou a cama.

-_Oh eu te odeio. Tanto._

Hermione pausou na mesma posição e o olhou por cima dos ombros. – Odeia?

Harry não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, especificamente de seu traseiro. Brincalhona (ou tentando matá-lo, segundo Harry), ela arqueou as costas - o que causou um movimento muito interessante, arrebitando ainda mais seus... assentos.

-Por Merlin, Hermione!

Rindo - Honestamente, eram as malditas risadinhas outra vez -, Hermione finalmente foi para baixo do edredom.

Pigarreando, o moreno finalmente indagou numa voz estrangulada:

\- Esse é _um_ dos presentes de sua mãe, não é?

Assentindo, Hermione indagou com ar inocente:

\- Você gostou?

-_Perversa. Mulher perversa _– Harry disse sob a respiração, ao encontro do banheiro sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de lhe responder. A risada da amiga o seguindo.

Hermione só esperou que Harry guardasse seus óculos antes de deslizar sobre ele. Harry respirou fundo incapaz de encontrar um lugar seguro para suas mãos descansarem. Francamente, ele sequer tentou duramente – _péssimo emprego de palavras_, pensou Hermione sorrindo maliciosamente consigo mesma -, antes de deixá-las pousarem onde realmente desejava.

Oh, Harry teria uma noite dura – _difícil. _Suprimindo mais uma risada, Hermione se aconchegou mais ao corpo dele.

\- xxx -

Dino Thomas era o novo capitão do time de quadribol da grifinória; este estava extasiado ao informar, no café da manhã de segunda-feira, que Harry continuava no time e que o próximo treino seria neste sábado, bem cedo. Aparentemente eles acabaram fazendo apenas metade dos testes para artilheiro.

Hermione tinha sentimentos ambivalentes quanto ao assunto. Por um lado, ficara feliz por Harry não ter sido expulso da equipe. Por outro: Gina. Iria ficar de olho na garota como um cão de guarda. Não iria permitir que qualquer incidente se repetisse. E então havia é claro, quão imprudente por si só Harry podia ser. Envelhecia anos a cada partida de quadribol!

Harry não conseguia se importar enquanto bocejava vez ou outra. O pobre rapaz parecia um zumbi. E apesar da cabeça pesada com possibilidades, toda vez que Hermione via sua expressão sonolenta, um sorriso maroto marcava sua boca.

\- xxx -

Então quando sábado chegou, Hermione se arrastou para acompanhar Harry ao salão principal e depois para seu treino. Munida de um dos livros que ganhara de presente e uma das camisas de quadribol do rapaz sobre os jeans, ela quase se sentia preparada para mais uma guerra.

-Mione, eu não acho que Gina vá tentar alguma coisa – assegurou. - Ela sequer tem sua vassoura com ela, professora Babbling confiscou! E apesar de temperamental, Gina não é estúpida.

-Bem, também achávamos que ela não era insana o suficiente para atingir alguém pelas costas com um bastão, e veja no que deu.

Harry virou os olhos, mas não discutiu. – Sabe que vai ficar terrivelmente entediada não é?

A garota deu de ombros.

-Você quem sabe.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Demelza e Jimmy se aproximaram animados, cada qual carregando suas vassouras e, no caso de Jimmy, seu bastão também.

-Oh Harry! Uma Potter substituta, hmm?! – Demelza brincou, tocando as costas de Hermione. Precisamente o número sete dourado, logo abaixo de "Potter".

Hermione fez um som com a boca. - Tenho orgulho de dizer, desta vez, que sou figura meramente ilustrativa.

Harry a encarou expectante. – Gostaria de voar?

-Oh Deus _não_. Absolutamente!

-Eu vou bem devagar, Mione – ele quase implorou.

Hermione negou com a cabeça. Harry vinha tentando fazê-la voar com ele há tempos. Mas desde aquele dragão, sinceramente, preferia a terra firme. Suas experiências com voo não eram as mais estelares... E mesmo confiando em Harry cem por cento, ela ainda preferia o solo firme sob seus pés.

Ele tentara mais uma vez fazendo daquilo a condição se ele ganhasse a aposta do casamento – que monitor ou monitora indagaria primeiro sobre a união deles. Por sorte ninguém vencera.

-Você está tentando que eu pule em sua firebolt desde cedo. Não vai acontecer! - Jimmy e Demelza começaram a rir.

-Eu pensei que gostasse de rapidinhas? Estando com Harry... A vassoura mais rápida de Hogwarts.

O casal mais velho os encarou de queixo caído, antes de Harry se recuperar. – Tirem a mente da sarjeta, meninos!

Demelza deu uma risadinha. – Eu não falei nada demais. A malícia está sempre no receptor – acrescentou afetadamente. - O que quis dizer é que Harry é veloz _numa vassoura_. E eu acreditava que gostasse de velocidade, Hermione.

-Harry obviamente é a vassoura mais veloz de Hogwarts, mas ele sabe exatamente quando ir com calma e tomar seu tempo – Hermione afirmou sem qualquer inflexão de voz. Ela não precisava, notou satisfeita, quando dessa vez foram os queixos de Demelza e Jimmy que foram ao chão. Obviamente não esperando que a sempre tão adequada monitora Hermione Potter (anteriormente Granger) fizesse tal comentário.

-Pare de chocar essas mentes impressionáveis Hermione – Harry brincou, tapando os ouvidos de Demelza com as mãos.

-"A malícia está sempre no receptor", meu caro Harry.

Jimmy resolveu para seu próprio bem mudar de assunto. Já recebera informação demais:

-Deveríamos comer algo. Logo, logo Dino e os outros vão aparecer.

* * *

**N/a: Er... eu avisei que eles eram confortáveis um com o outro...?**

**À propósito, nada muito excessivo, espero? Eu me desculparia, mas não foi culpa minha! Eu totalmente diminuí o tom dos dois e suas... _brincadeiras._ Juro! O que é um milagre desde que eu estava ouvindo repetidamente (sério. **_**Repetidamente**_**) uma de minhas músicas favoritas. A música? What Turns You On, por Katie Thompson. Sorte de vocês que eu parei de ouvir "animals", Maroon 5 (sorry Luma!), em tempo. **

_**Seriously **__**though**_**, **_**I regret nothing**_**!**

**O lingerie que ela escolheu: www (ponto) lingerieboutique (ponto) com (ponto) au (barra) millesia-crystal-top-black (ponto) html**

Sim, o preto. Porque eu amo ele.

* * *

N/a 2: Obrigada pelos comentários! Dei altas risadas! Desculpe por não atender aos pedidos sobre o desfile... Por favor, continuem me dizendo o que estão achando da fic. Eu amo saber a opinião de cada um. Infelizmente não posso agradecer por pm aos anons. Mas se houver qualquer pergunta, eu respondo no final do capítulo seguinte, ok?

* * *

(*) True story! Quero dizer, quanto a mim, pelo menos. Meu pai – como profissional de saúde que é - fez questão que meu irmão e eu soubéssemos de onde veem os bebês bem cedo. Ironicamente não tão traumatizante quando uma pessoa pensa que pode ser.

(**) Acho que todo mundo sabe. Mas ok: Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (NIEMs).

(***) Traduzindo rusticamente seria mais ou menos Estágio Superior, algo como um _Trainne_ por aqui (suponho)_._

Fonte:_ www_(ponto)_mi5_(ponto)_gov_(ponto)_uk_(barra)_careers_(barra)_graduate-careers_(barra)_training-and-development_(ponto)_aspx_

Pra quem não sacou, Hermione sugeriu que Harry iria trabalhar para o MI5. Na verdade, seria o MI6. Mera curiosidade: a existência do MI6 – ou SIS, Secret Intelligence Service - só foi oficialmente reconhecida em 1994.

(****) É – supostamente - um nome australiano mesmo e significa "Quartzo". Get it, get it?! Porque a família dela é cheia de ouvires. Heuheuehue. #Alguém me interna.

* * *

**OBS.: Quanto ao nome dos Granger, eles estão na Austrália, eu optei para que eles continuassem – ao menos para as pessoas de fora - com os nomes "australianos". Isto é: Monica e Wendell Wilkins.**

**E sei que é irritante eu sempre escrever "senhor Granger" pra lá, "senhora Granger" pra cá. Mas eu só posso supor que o nome da mãe dela é Jean (antes Jane – sim, eu ainda lembro que a J.K. mudou o nome do meio da Hermione do nada...). E não faço ideia de qual seria o nome do pai da garota – não que me importe muito, anyway? - Então eu opto pelos maçantes "Sr. e Sra. Granger". Porque não tenho cabeça para ficar inventando nomes adequados '-'.**

**Oh Deus. Quantos tópicos a esclarecer! Lol.**

* * *

PS: Maria Eliza, eu pretendo sim, terminar as outras fics. Acontece que estou com a mente focada em Shenanigans por enquanto. Desde que não é um projeto tão grande - espero! - e apesar dos capítulos enormes dessa fic aqui...


	9. Chapter 9

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte nove**

**There's nothing like cold coffee and restraint **

* * *

Demelza e Jimmy evitaram conversas que pudessem levar a qualquer tipo de insinuação com o casal mais velho. Haviam aprendido a lição. Na segunda vez.

Jimmy não queria saber do que Harry era ou não capaz e, sinceramente, ignorância era uma benção. Toda vez que encarava o moreno, este lhe oferecia um sorriso maroto, suas sobrancelhas se movendo... _Principalmente_ depois do comentário inteligente de Hermione sobre como ela particularmente apreciava muito o trabalho de mãos de Harry. Era tão competente!, a monitora afirmara, ainda sem mudar seu tom de voz. Acrescentando: "não que seja uma surpresa, é claro, desde que ele é _O Apanhador"_. Jimmy tinha certeza que ninguém poderia fazer soar "apanhador" de uma maneira tão suja quanto Hermione Potter.

Hermione não tinha acabado, entretanto, para infelicidade do rapaz. - É uma pena que não posso mais chamá-lo por "Capitão" – fez uma pausa, ponderando. - Mas eu suponho que "Monitor Potter" servirá bem.

Hermione se voltou para sua omelete como se não tivesse acabado de jogar apelidos sugestivos no ar como quem fala do tempo. Harry sorriu perversamente. Demelza teve uma crise de risadinhas. E Jimmy estremeceu.

Ele não ia brincar mais com a _evil queen. _Nunca mais. Hermione o fitava serenamente enquanto mastigava, como se tivesse dezenas de respostas terríveis e assustadoras na ponta da língua. O que provavelmente era o caso. Jimmy abaixou a vista imediatamente. Pensando que talvez precisasse de um _obliviate_ para todas as imagens assustadoras que Hermione conjurara em seu subconsciente. _Merda!_

Demelza, por sua vez, não se importava tanto: achava fascinante que Hermione – de todas as pessoas – pudesse rebater, sem sequer piscar, qualquer comentário malicioso com um seu, um ainda mais insinuante por sinal. E não doía ter algumas _informações_ interessantes sobre Harry. Não que fosse espalhar ou qualquer coisa, mas ainda tinha um _pequenino_ – e mortificante – _crush_ em Harry.

Perdera as contas do quanto Jimmy zombara dela sobre sua paixonite pelo menino-que-sobreviveu. Por sorte, ele era esperto o suficiente para só brincar a sós com ela - ou o teria matado muito cedo.

Ela tinha uma queda, não era nada demais. A maioria das garotas do colégio tinha também. Principalmente agora que ele derrotara o Lorde Negro. Salvando – mais uma vez – o mundo bruxo.

Demelza sempre soube, no entanto, que o rapaz era uma zona proibida. Psycho-Gina – como Jimmy gostava carinhosamente de chamá-la pelas costas desde o incidente com o taco de quadribol– no inicio. E então Hermione. Que, para a artilheira da grifinória, fazia o _status_ de Harry ir de "indisponível" para "inatingível".

Era mais que óbvio que casal de monitores era devotado um ao outro. Mesmo um cego podia ver aquilo. E se as atitudes de um para com o outro fossem – por assomo - descartadas como evidência para o gigante "back off" escrito em neon em suas testas... Bem, a natureza superprotetora de Hermione daria um jeito. E se ainda não fosse suficiente: a indiferença de Harry para qualquer outra garota – era ridícula a forma como Hermione o tinha nas mãos.

Demelza viu Hermione ficar tensa por um instante antes de a morena mascarar seu desconforto com um ar de despreocupado interesse à chegada do resto do time de quadribol. A máscara sendo de imediato substituída por um olhar mortífero ao encontrar os olhos de Ginevra Weasley.

Harry interrompeu sua discussão com Jimmy para passar a mão ao redor dos ombros de Hermione e puxá-la para si - de modo que a garota tivesse o corpo pressionado contra o lado dele -, sussurrando algo ao seu ouvido que transferiu toda sua atenção para ele. Hermione apenas se afastou para encará-lo, sua mão ao encontro do rosto dele. Ela assentiu parecendo contrariada e Harry apertou um beijo na ponta de seu nariz, rindo-se quando ela o enrugou.

-Todos prontos para mais um desesperador dia de seleção, espero! – Dino disse, sua animação traindo seu comentário sarcástico. O rapaz estava a ponto de passar a saltitar, sua insígnia de capitão reluzindo em seu peito. Ele verificou duas vezes ao notar Hermione:

– Oh, Senhora Potter! Irá nos acompanhar? – quando a morena assentiu, Dino amigavelmente fez sinal de positivo. - Só espero que não fique entediada, temos ainda um número horrível de candidatos para a vaga de artilheiro.

-Bem, Harry irá fazer um pouco do treino, não é? Não creio que possa ficar entediada com ele usando as mãos.

Jimmy engasgou com seu suco de abóbora. – Poxa Hermione! Droga!

Hermione sequer escondeu a diversão desta vez.

Demilza lhe ofereceu tapinhas nas costas, apesar de comentar num tom sedutor:

– Mas que menino maldoso, esse nosso Jimmy... uma mente tão suja, uma vergonha.

O que fez o pobre garoto fizer ainda mais vermelho. – Como se não tivesse pensado a mesma coisa!

-Hmmm, eu não tenho certeza – ela postou o indicador sobre os lábios. – Por favor, confirme minhas suspeitas, o que _você_ pensou?

-Shush, Robins – resmungou apenas e então gemeu. – Eu não quero ter mais imagens de Harry em – uhu - _ação_. Oh Merlin.

-Que diabos está acontecendo? Parecem estar falando outra língua!

Jimmy fitou Ritchie seriamente:

– Você não vai querer saber. Acredite-me. Sério. Acredite-me.

O que apenas fez Demelza dar mais risadinha.

-...Okay?

O Profeta Diário chegou alguns minutos depois e Hermione só estava satisfeita porque nem ela ou Harry estavam na primeira página – apesar de seu prazer não ter durado muito: as páginas 5, 6 e 7 eram dedicadas a uma incrivelmente detalhada descrição da "batalha judicial" (se as tentativas frustradas da família Parkinson em reativar o contrato Black/Parkinson podia ser chamada assim) entre os Potter e os Parkinson.

-Como eles conseguiram isso? – Harry indagou ao ler o título da manchete.

-Skeeter – Hermione contrapôs entre dentes, ainda concentrada no artigo.

-É claro, quem mais poderia ser tão baixo? Pergunta tola – o moreno meneou a cabeça.

-_Aquela vadiazinha! Eu não posso acreditar nisso_ – Hermione sibilou. O som foi tão assustador, repleto de nojo e ódio, que as pessoas a sua volta a fitaram em alarme. Hermione ignorou a todos em favor de Harry:

\- Ela deu uma entrevista! – a jovem mulher ergueu a vista imediatamente vasculhando com olhos de lince a mesa da Sonserina. Pansy, obviamente, não estava lá. Não era tão estúpida assim, afinal.

Harry suspirou, imaginando o pandemônio que Pansy e Rita poderiam fazer juntas. Não queria chegar nem perto daquele jornal. Não que ele tivesse escolha, porque Hermione passou a citar alguns trechos. Os mais "memoráveis", aparentemente.

-"Porque tudo que eu quero é uma chance. Quero provar que sou uma escolha de esposa muito mais adequada que alguém que sequer sabia da existência do mundo mágica até alguns anos atrás...". "Eu não estou dizendo que a _senhorita Granger_ não é uma boa pessoa ou qualquer coisa, mas não podemos negar que, por conta sua educação anterior e a condição de seu nascimento, ela claramente tem uma _falta de conhecimento_ dos costumes bruxos" – Hermione puxou ar. Horrorizada que as palavras "falta de conhecimento" estivessem de alguma maneira associada ao seu nome. – "'Eles são amigos próximos, eu não sei, talvez essa proximidade tenha feito Harry confundir as coisas. Merlin sabe que o rapaz pode ser apressadinho' brincou a srta. Parkison de boa vontade". Honestamente! Eu não sei se dou risada, contato Andrômeda para processá-la por esta óbvia demonstração de preconceito ou se a persigo com uma pistola (_O que é pistola?_, alguém sussurrou ao fundo e em seguida uma explicação de Dino) para reafirmar minha – ela lançou um olhar para o jornal. - "Condição de nascimento".

Não era preciso ser um gênio ou conhecer a morena como Harry o fazia para saber que Hermione estava chateada – mais bem: completamente enraivecida; e até mesmo um pouco assustada com o método que Pansy usara.

-Nós vamos contatar Andrômeda mais tarde, ok? Temos mesmo que ir vê-la, lembra? Tenho certeza que ela terá uma boa sugestão do que fazer... Além do mais só um tolo daria ouvidos à Pansy.

Hermione o encarou com uma expressão que beirava o pânico. – Mas eu realmente não conheço _todos_ os costumes bruxos... E se um deles-

-Anjo – Harry a interrompeu com firmeza. – Se "conhecer os costumes bruxos" fosse um aspecto fundamental para se casar comigo, eu suponho que a noiva mais adequada seria alguém como _Dolores Umbridge_.

Hermione estremeceu.

-_Exatamente _– afirmou ao ver sua reação. – Eu não sei muito sobre como o mundo mágico faz seus casamentos, mas não quero nada com ele se a educação, as tradições e condições de nascimento são mais importantes que respeito, lealdade, cuidado e amor. Você me escolheu e _eu_ escolhi você. Nada_, absolutamente coisa alguma,_ pode mudar isso.

Hermione respirou fundo, se acalmando. Suas mãos se fechando ao redor dele num abraço apertando. - _Eu a odeio_. E essa maldita entrevista tem escrito "Edward Parkinson" sobre ela toda.

-Ela é só uma menina tola. E seu pai é ainda mais estúpido do que eu pensava se acredita que tentar influenciar o mundo mágico contra _você_ vai lhes fazer algum bem – os olhos do rapaz escureceram quando continuou:

-Deveriam mesmo saber melhor que mexer contigo. Não me importava enquanto sua língua peçonhenta estava me atacando. Mas se realmente querem guerra, estarei certo de que seremos nós estando de pé no final dela. Se eles tentarem qualquer coisa nessa linha – ele abaixou a vista para encontrar os olhos da amiga. – _Vamos_ _esmagá-los._

Hermione assentiu fechando os olhos e recostando novamente sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Sabia que era tolo, mas de repente um medo irracional de que, por ser nascida trouxa, todos seus planos iriam por água abaixo; e a imagem de Harry casando-se com Pansy se fazendo presente em sua mente não a ajudava a pensar com clareza.

Se olhares fixos pudessem abrir um buraco, provavelmente não haveria mais nada de Harry e Hermione para ser minuciosamente especulado. Enquanto o casal estava perdido em seu mais novo drama, o time de quadribol, seus aspirantes e boa parte dos alunos – _e professores_ \- que se encontravam no salão principal tinham sua atenção presa no casal.

A atenção de Harry e Hermione só voltou para a realidade quando Ethon – a coruja Bufo Real que Harry dera de presente a senhora Granger. Francamente, Hermione virou os olhos, Harry faria quase qualquer coisa por sua mãe. – pousou na mesa, a frente deles com um embrulho e um bilhete sobre este.

A menina pegou a pequena carta enquanto Harry, o embrulho; oferecendo água e iscas de bacon para Ethon. – Olá menina, está tudo bem? – A coruja piou suavemente, voando para pousar no ombro de Harry e esfregar a cabeça na dele carinhosamente. – Cansada, hm? – indagou oferecendo mais uma leva de água. – Fique no Corujal até estar bem para voar de volta, está bem?

Hermione tinha a carta em suas mãos, mas observava a interação de Harry com Ethon (*). Podia jurar que a coruja era uma versão animal de sua mãe, com sua quedinha por Harry, sua natureza doce, compassiva e alegre. Ainda tinha suas dúvidas porque sua mãe dera tal nome a ela...

Meneando a cabeça depois de a coruja ter voado – supostamente – para o Corujal. A jovem tornou sua atenção para a carta em mãos. A mensagem começava com _Caríssima Lady Potter _e Hermione torceu a boca, mesmo com Harry rindo por cima de seu ombro.

_Querida, seu pai estava limpando seu quarto e encontrou algumas de suas coisas – que seguem no embrulho em anexo. Ele mesmo teria escrito, mas ao momento está tartamudeando para si mesmo e não creio que sairá desse estado tão cedo. Oh Bem. Paciência._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe_

_Ps: Harry, querido, vocês estava certo, é claro, mais uma picada de canela faz toda a diferença! _

Hermione ergueu a vista para o amigo. – Estávamos discutindo os tipos de tortas de maça – ele encolheu os ombros.

A morena não comentou enquanto puxava o embrulho para si, rasgando-o. Infelizmente, abrira pelo lado errado e três pacotes e uma caixa de remédio caíram sobre a mesa. Mesmo com os reflexos de Harry, o estrago já estava feito. E agora Hermione entendia porque seu pai estava naquele estranho estado. _Oh Merlin!_

Todos que estavam perto o bastante para ter um vislumbre dos pacotes de um material metalizado e da caixa olharam para Dino em busca de explicação. Se ele sabia o que eram _pistolas_, ele saberia o que era aquilo, certo?

O rapaz negro olhara para Harry e Hermione como se os visse pela primeira vez na vida. Um sorriso de canto cruzou seus lábios e ele voltou sua atenção para as pessoas ao seu redor, que o encaravam expectantes.

Como diabos ele ia explicar isso para aquele povo?, Dino coçou a cabeça.

E apesar de tudo, Harry e Hermione ofereceram um "Boa sorte" em motejado enquanto voltavam suas comidas, quase frias. Sem fazer contado visual com uma alma e o embrulho já escondido sob a mesa, no colo de Hermione.

-Uh, como explicar... Ok. Ok! É um método trouxa de controle e prevenção de_ pestes_.

Harry riu engasgando com a comida, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos enquanto ele batia repetidamente na mesa com uma mão e no peito com outra. O som de ultraje de Hermione sob o comentário apenas acionando ainda mais suas gargalhadas.

-Honestamente Dino!

-Eu não terminei minha explicação – o rapaz se defendeu. – E quanto à prevenção de pestes. Eu quis dizer crianças. Tipo, bebês.

-Por que alguém ia querer matar bebês? – Lilá parecia horrorizada.

Dino riu e Harry quase caiu da mesa dessa vez, sua cabeça escondida no ombro de Hermione enquanto tentava se controlar. Nem Hermione podia evitar as risadas dessa vez.

-Não. Não. Eu nunca falei nada sobre matar bebês. Meu Deus, Lilá! Eu disse _prevenir_. Tipo, evitar. Isso é usado para assegurar que Hermione não tenha bebês, sacou?

-Como as poções contraceptivas? – alguém sugeriu.

-Ah... er, não exatamente? – Dino coçou a cabeça retrucando distraidamente:

– As poções você só precisa beber. As camisinhas, aquelas coisas são chamadas assim, são usadas no ato- OPA! - o rapaz parou imediatamente empalidecendo.

-Você quer dizer... você quer dizer ao fazer, você sabe, _aquilo_? Como em nome de Merlin esse pacote funciona? – Lilá indagou confusa.

Hermione meneou a cabeça. Sem acreditar que _Lilá Brown_ não podia dizer a palavra "sexo". Deus, aquele dia podia ficar mais estranho?

Parvati franziu o cenho:

-Eu acho... bem eu acho que, tipo, você deixa ele ao seu lado enquanto está... _você sabe._ Como um amuleto?

-Mas então por que três? É como um encantamento? Como pode? Eu não sabia que trouxas tinham encantamentos?

Harry e Hermione, nesse ponto, já estavam segurando um ao outro, sob o efeito de risadas histéricas e lágrimas. Numa mistura mórbida de constrangimento e entretenimento. Dino não estava em melhor estado.

-Não. Definitivamente não como um encantamento. Apesar de _fazer_ mágica – o rapaz replicou.

-Ok Dino. Você _tem_ de nos mostrar como essa coisa funciona! – era um dos meninos do quinto ano, aspirante a artilheiro.

Dino parecia horrorizado com a ordem. – Pera lá. Só porque sou nascido trouxa não significa que _use_ esse método. E você não estaria me pedindo para fazer tal coisa se soubesse o _que_ está me pedindo!

Ignorando a discussão entre os dois rapazes, Lilá voltou sua atenção para Harry. – Então... vai nos mostrar, certo? Como funcionam?

As risadas de Hermione morreram em seus lábios enquanto ela fechava possessivamente os braços ao redor de Harry, de repente fuzilando a outra garota com o olhar. – Não vai acontecer.

Lilá a encarou, confusão estampada em seu rosto. - Mas eu pensei que era toda a favor da disseminação de conhecimento? Ainda mais um método trouxa. Eu pensei que estaria pulando com a oportunidade de nos ensinar?

Lilá parecia genuinamente perdida e Hermione finalmente se deu conta que a garota não estava sendo atrevida com Harry ou insinuante. Lilá _realmente_ não fazia ideia do que estava pedindo, ou como sua pergunta soara.

Suspirando, a monitora-chefe sentiu Harry relaxar ao seu lado – aparentemente o moreno também suspeitara da atitude da garota loira. Estavam falando de Lilá Brown, afinal de contas...

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, a mão ao encontro da testa para esfregá-la. Lançou um olhar de lado para Harry e eles silenciosamente concordaram. Não havia muita escolha, de qualquer forma.

_Merlin, as situações em que nos metemos._

Harry retirou de seu bolso um dos pacotes que recuperara da mesa, abrindo-o. Assim como a caixa de anticoncepcionais, retirando de lá uma cartela. Se eles iam fazer isso, iriam fazer isso adequadamente dessa vez.

Mais um anelar, por boa medida. - Está bem. Está bem. Eu vou explicar - Quase como se fosse a "hora da estória", as pessoas se aglomeraram ao redor de Harry e Hermione.

Então, monotonamente, Hermione passou a explicar métodos contraceptivos trouxas. Depois, sob olhares ainda ligeiramente confusos, francamente chocados ou curiosos, Harry e ela acharam por bem fazer uma demonstração sobre camisinhas. Basta dizer, ninguém conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Hermione ou Harry por _horas_.

\- xxx -

O treino foi para além de desconfortável, onde quase ninguém conseguia olhar diretamente para Harry. E Gina – na arquibancada, apenas alguns lugares de distância – encarando Hermione como se esta fosse um súcubo ou coisa do gênero, sendo prontamente ignorada.

A monitora-chefe achava irônico que mesmo quando não faziam nada para alardear sobre seu status, Harry e ela acabavam em alguma situação que não permitia qualquer outra conclusão a não ser que eram, apesar de tudo, 'muito bem' casados. O que era apenas conveniente para toda aquela farsa. Se acreditasse em destino, diria que este estava compensando por todas as coisas que fizera Harry e ela passar ao longo dos anos.

Como agora... Com Parvati se jogando ao seu lado enquanto esperava Lilá ser chamada para seu teste.

-Eu fico feliz que ao menos esteja _mesmo_ aproveitando seu novo quarto. Já batizaram todo ele?

Hermione retirou a vista de Harry - que estava a fazer pequenas (aterrorizantes) acrobacias no ar, enquanto desviava de balaços que Jimmy e Ritchie lhe arremessavam num dos cantos da quadra - para encarar a outra morena.

-Perdão?

Parvati sorriu de canto, inocentemente. – Só estou lhe parabenizando pelo casamento. Acho que ainda não tinha, não é?

-Obrigada.

-Então... Harry, hum?

-Parvati. O que você quer?

-Nada. Só estou puxando conversa. Merlin sabe que ficaremos aqui um bom tempo... – ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. – Você sabe? Eu não fiquei nenhum pouquinho surpresa em relação ao casamento de vocês.

-Oh?

-Nope! Quero dizer, Harry e Gina estavam juntos. _Antes_. E bom, você e Ron – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu não sei o que diabos era aquilo, para ser franca. De toda forma, o que eu estava dizendo? Oh sim. Você e Harry. Eu sempre achei que vocês tinham uma coisa.

Hermione a olhou de soslaio. – Parvati, Harry e eu nunca tivemos nada, nem sequer "uma coisa", até a guerra.

-Não quis insinuar nada. Só estou dizendo que sempre foram muito ligados – ela encolheu os ombros. – Nenhuma garota nunca teve chance. Pelo menos não quando você decidiu agir – ela fitou Hermione. – Foi você quem deu o primeiro passo não é?

Uma risada escapou de Hermione apesar de tudo. A memória de praticamente ter coagido Harry em casamento brilhando em sua cabeça.

-Eu sabia! Ha! Lilá me deve um galeão.

-Vocês apostaram sobre quem deu o primeiro passo?

Parvati virou os olhos. – Oh, por favor! Nós apostamos sobre tudo.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Meneando a cabeça decidiu que era melhor deixar pra lá. Não queria acabar incentivando Parvati. Ela _realmente_ não precisava saber os tipos de apostas que aquelas duas entrariam.

-Por favor, não se ofenda. Mas o que é toda essa coisa com Pansy Parkinson?

-Eu suponho que tenha acompanhado a situação - nos jornais de fofoca ou ouvindo os rumores, Hermione acrescentou mentalmente enquanto a outra garota assentia. - Ela não ficou nada satisfeita com a rescisão do contrato que os Parkison tinham com os Black. Desde então seu pai e ela têm tentado de tudo para ter a oportunidade de fazer valer o contrato.

-Isso é que não entendo. Quero dizer, você é obviamente apenas Lady Potter – afirmou observando a aliança na mão de Hermione. - Ela seria, bem, ela seria Lady Black, não é? Eu sei que a sociedade bruxa britânica não é exatamente a favor de múltiplos casamentos, mas não há nada na lei que proíba um...

Hermione lançou um olhar quase impressionado à Parvati. – Você está certa.

-Uh, então por que Harry não está desfilando com duas esposas? Mesmo que uma delas seja _Pansy Parkison_.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Por que Harry teria duas esposas quando uma é mais que o suficiente?

Parvati deu uma risadinha. – Você é bastante possessiva.

A jovem mulher considerou a declaração e deu de ombros. Não era a pior coisa do universo ser considerada possessiva neste momento. - Eu não compartilho o que é meu. E Harry – Hermione a encarou detidamente. – É, sem sobra de dúvidas, meu.

Parvati piscou, olhando por sobre o ombro de Hermione por um instante antes de voltar para a garota. – Bem, algumas pessoas podem discordar.

A monitora-chefe sabia que Parvati fitava Gina.

Hermione sorriu suavemente, de uma maneira que fez a outra jovem instintivamente recuar e desviar o olhar. – "Algumas pessoas" podem discordar e protestar o quanto for. Não fará diferença. Só há uma opinião que me importar – acrescentou voltando sua atenção para Harry, este ainda fazendo suas tolas acrobacias. – E todas nós sabemos o que ele quer, não é mesmo?

Sem mais, Hermione abriu seu novo livro. Sua atenção dividida entre Harry e o volume.

-Refrescante essa sua atitude confiante.

Quase cinco horas depois - com Parvati ainda ao seu lado, cochilando. -, um Harry todo suado pousou a sua frente. Retirando os cabelos grudando da testa com a mão livre e um sorriso excitado marcando os lábios:

-Última chamada.

–Eu não vou voar com você, Harry.

-Mesmo se eu pedir "por favor"?

Hermione riu fechando seu livro, deixando no banco ao se erguer. – Não vai acontecer.

-E suborno? Hm? – fez uma pausa dramática. - Que tal, mais tarde, depois de encontrarmos Andrômeda, uma ida ao Floreios e Borrões?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não!

-E se eu lhe desse _Passe livre_ \- Hermione olhou para Harry, para a vassoura dele, para o campo (estudando a altura em que estavam) e outra vez Harry. Seu rosto se contorcendo em dúvida. - Pense Hermione... Você poderia comprar um exemplar de cada livro. Ou _toda_ _a livraria_, eu não me oporia – persuadiu.

-Isso não é justo! - Hermione fez um som de queixume. Gemendo e batendo o pé como uma garotinha.

Harry riu, estendendo a mão:

–Última chamada.

-Droga Harry! Eu te odeio – rezingou, apesar de fechar a mão na dele.

Harry estava com um sorriso de canto a canto quando a ajudou a montar de lado a sua frente, ignorando firmemente todas as maldições sob a respiração que Hermione sussurrava.

–_Oh_ _vai se arrepender – amargamente - por ter me dado passe livre na livraria_ – murmurou em seu peito, seus braços se fechando como torniquetes nele.

-Você sabe? – Harry chamou sua atenção calmamente. Quando levantou voo, finalmente disse:

\- Eu teria deixado você gastar o que fosse apenas pelo tempo que me esperou...

-Oh, eu te odeio!

* * *

**N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

PS: Abafa **Lize**! Eu me revoltei, ele (o ff. net ) ficou praticamente todo o sábado com problemas. Não dava para responder ou criar review, nem entrar na página de autor para _upar_ documentos...

**Guilherme**, não. Nada disso. De fato é só uma tradição do mundo bruxo que uma Lady nunca seja vista sem sua aliança. Hermione só gosta de seguir essa regra. Além do mais, sua aliança vale mais que uma pequena fortuna. Pessoas não podem sair por ai - e sem aviso – tirando de sua mão um anel. Ela tomou um susto, foi mais uma reação instintiva.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Nota: Não me assassinem! Rsrs Harry não terá duas esposas. Hermione fez arranjos para que não houvesse outra esposa. Lembram do contrato?**

* * *

**Parte dez**

**Waiting for you to catch up**

* * *

Ted Tonks puxava animadamente os cabelos de Harry enquanto Hermione e Andrômeda discutiam silenciosamente o mais novo plano de Edward Parkinson e suas consequências.

-Honestamente? Eu não me preocuparia se fosse você. Neste momento a senhorita Parkinson deve estar recebendo uma boa quantidade de reprimendas. Como já está ciente, você tem uma boa quantidade de fãs... E acredite-me, nenhum deles estará satisfeito com as insinuações feitas. Não estou dizendo que não façamos nada, mas meu conselho é que espere um pouco. Se eles continuarem com tal ato, podemos processá-los e teremos mais materiais. Não que essa coisa tola – empurrou o jornal na mesa. – Não seja suficiente.

-Há algum tipo de tradição ou costume no mundo bruxo que beneficie Pansy?

Andrômeda encarou a jovem mulher quase divertida com seu tom de voz fatalista. – Hermione, só há duas formas – bem, três na verdade - da Srta. Parkinson e seu pai conseguirem por as mãos em Harry. A primeira se se separarem, se ele estiver solteiro. Graças a sua _oh!_ tão engenhosa clausula de casamento monogâmico. Dois: se Harry ficar viúvo. Eu não creio que nem mesmo aquela jovenzinha seja tola o bastante para atentar contra sua vida, principalmente quando ela e seu pai seriam os principais suspeitos.

Hermione já tinha noção do que estava por vir, quando perguntou:

\- E a terceira?

-E três – desta vez a senhora lhe ofereceu um olhar simpático. – Se descobrirem que seu casamento não foi consumado. A anulação seria praticamente imediata. E traria consequências muito ruins para você e Harry. Seu casamento seria considerado um ato de má fé contra duas famílias puro sangue.

A jovem esfregou a testa com uma das mãos. - Yeah. Bem...

Andrômeda assentiu. – Eu sei. E eu _também_ sei que estão fazendo um trabalho estelar em provar a validade de seu casamento. Não creio que alguém tenha o _insight_ de questioná-lo. A única pessoa, talvez, que possa se dar conta seja provavelmente Ronald?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente, de repente lançando um olhar para onde Harry se distraia com Ted. Ted estava encantado com o cabelo negro e desgrenhado de Harry – de tanto ser puxado – e agora tentava imitar a cor, para deleite de seu padrinho.

Ela se voltou para Andrômeda com um ar sério, uma expressão carregada; e a senhora fez discretamente alguns gestos com sua varinha, erguendo uma espécie de redoma quase imperceptível entre elas e Harry.

Agradecida, a morena lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos. – Obrigada – ela anelou como se buscasse coragem para o que ia dizer. – Ron nunca vai questionar nossa relação.

Andrômeda ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu entendo que Ronald seja um rapaz um tanto ou quanto... crédulo em certos aspectos, mas eventualmente mesmo ele notará as sutis diferenças entre vocês e um casal 'real', não concorda?

Hermione riu ligeiramente, de forma forçada. – Eu acho que está dando créditos demais a Ron.

Andrômeda novamente a fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida, a jovem estava claramente se esquivando. – Hermione... Não quero me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais e me perdoe se estiver ultrapassando limites aqui, mas obviamente Ronald tem interesse em você e, eu posso apenas supor, qualquer ligeira abertura ou quebra na sua reação ou de Harry quanto ao casamento, ficaria muito aparente para ele.

Hermione negou novamente. – Você não entende Andrômeda. Ron é o menor de nossos problemas.

-Oh, estou certa! Eu nunca iria sugerir que ele, de todas as pessoas, revelaria sua situação.

A garota morena inclinou a cabeça. – Eu não teria tanta certeza – Andrômeda não conseguiu esconder o choque. – Oh não me leve a mal. Ron não faria de propósito, mas algumas vezes ele tem a terrível habilidade de enfiar os pés pelas mãos. - Hermione desviou o olhar. – Quando eu disse que Ron é o menor de nossos problemas... – cortou a si mesma. Não sabia nem por onde começar o que estava para discutir. - Está certa. Sobre Ron estar interessado em mim, Harry não consegue esquecer isto, você sabe? – Mudou de assunto, lentamente.

A senhora mais velha esperou. Incerta sobre o que Hermione queria tratar.

-Ron e eu tivemos uma longa conversa, Harry não sabe disso – acrescentou erguendo apenas por um instante os olhos para a mulher, antes de voltar sua atenção para a mesa. – Eu... eu disse a ele que estava apaixonada por Harry.

A advogada piscou, observando a jovem mulher lutando com suas palavras. De repente transportada para um tempo no passado em que Nymphadora a encarara exatamente assim. Piscando diversas vezes para afastar a memória agridoce, disse suavemente:

-E não era verdade.

Hermione riu amargamente, voltando a fitar a Andrômeda nos olhos. - É a absoluta verdade.

-Oh minha querida...

-Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem – ela afirmou perpassando rapidamente as mãos pelos olhos. - Harry tem esse dom estranho de me trazer pra ele, de me envolver. Eu não acho que ele sequer se dá conta. - Ela riu sem vontade e lançou mais um olhar para seu marido e para Teddy, estes ainda perdidos em suas brincadeiras, dessa vez com Harry fazendo os brinquedos do menino flutuarem. – De toda forma, eu tive essa conversa com Ron. Nem remotamente a melhor conversa que poderíamos ter. Longe disso. Ron disse certas coisas... E eu também. Algumas bem horríveis. Não gosto de lembrar, me se sinto envergonhada. Ron acha que escolhi Harry ao invés dele pelo que parece a ele a enésima vez – comentou com os ombros caídos. Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso aguado antes de dizer:

– Mas sempre foi o Harry. Eu só precisava admitir pra mim mesma. O que, pensando bem e levando em consideração o que já passamos, foi um longo processo. Lento e doloroso.

-E Harry não faz ideia.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, rindo. Ela poderia estar ligeiramente histérica... – Harry acha que se interpôs pela centésima vez ou coisa que o valha no _romance épico_ que "existe" entre Ron e eu.

-Oh, por Morgana...

-Eu sei! É insano. E toda maldita vez que tento apenas dizer a ele, Harry me olha com aquela expressão culpada, como se tivesse me forçado a toda essa situação. Como a qualquer momento eu fosse odiá-lo. Deus! Desculpe-me Andrômeda... É que-

-Eu sou a única pessoa com quem pode realmente discutir isso – sorriu apertando sua mão. - Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu não me importo o mais mínimo.

-Minha maior preocupação é que os "instintos de herói" de Harry se rebelem novamente e ele decida que a melhor solução seja aceitar Pansy. Andrômeda, não posso deixar isso acontecer. Não pelos meus sentimentos. Mas porque aquela garota é má. E covarde. E ela nunca vai respeitar Harry. Ou amá-lo – Hermione puxou ar, tentando se acalmar. Sempre que pensava em Pansy sentia como se precisasse esmurrar algo. - Pra ser honesta praticamente qualquer outra pessoa seria melhor que Pansy. Ela queria entregá-lo para Tom – disse silenciosamente.

Andrômeda a fitou em horror. Ela sabia da história, mas ainda resistia em entender como alguém podia fazer tal coisa. – Querida, isto não vai acontecer. Estaremos certas disso. E se tudo se complicar, o que eu realmente duvido, relembraremos ao mundo bruxo sobre este ignóbil ato da _senhorita_ Parkinson.

Hermione assentiu. – Eu não me casei com Harry por motivos escusos - afirmou abruptamente. – Bem, nenhum além de o querer o mais longe de Pansy Parkinson possível, quero dizer. Se houvesse outra garota, eu teria somente dito a eles o que fazer. Imaginava que com o fim da guerra, Gina e ele voltariam. Mas ele afirmou pra mim que não aconteceria. Eu acreditei. Harry estava surtando: ele não tinha uma namorada. Ele não tinha ninguém. Como ele encontraria alguém para casar com ele nesse curto período de tempo? Como confiaria esse peso a outra pessoa? Eu tive que praticamente desenhar para ele que não era preciso necessariamente ser algo _real._ O que na verdade só trouxe mais uma leva de problemas. Harry continuava com aquele olhar perdido e derrotado. Eu sabia que ele não confiava em ninguém para saber dessa história. _Não_ tinha ideia de quem poderia ser sua esposa de mentirinha – Hermione bufou exasperada. – Era como se já tivesse me marcado em outra categoria, "comprometida". Eu simplesmente disse a ele que nós íamos fazer isso.

Teddy finalmente cansara de brincar e queria sua avó. Andrômeda desmantelara a barreira discretamente quando vira Harry se erguer com o menininho no colo.

-Os adultos já discutiram todos os assuntos chatos? Acho que o rapazinho aqui quer um pouco de atenção.

Andrômeda pegou o menino no colo. – Tem certeza que é só Edward que precisa de um pouco mais de atenção? – ela lançou um olhar zombeteiro em direção a Harry que ficou todo vermelho. Deus, Dora tinha razão, era tão fácil deixá-lo sem jeito... – Então meu amor, sentindo falta da vovó? – ela apertou Teddy num abraço apertado espalmando beijos em seu rosto. O garotinho deu risadinha, guinchando e se contorcendo.

-Eu preciso fazer o mesmo Harry?

Fitando a amiga, o moreno abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Finalmente, retrucando com um "shush". Causando mais uma leva de risadas entre ambas as mulheres.

-Vamos lá, vamos fazer um lanche, meus amores.

-Oh não, não. Não é necessário, Andrômeda! Harry e eu ainda vamos à livraria. Ele me prometeu passe livre – Hermione disse animadamente.

Andrômeda lançou um olhar de piedade ao rapaz, antes de dizer:

-Não é problema nenhum. Com o "passe livre", tenho certeza que precisarão de forças, logo, lanche primeiro! Vamos lá, vamos lá – sem olhar para trás a senhora se dirigiu para cozinha. Colocando Teddy na cadeira alta, a mulher tratou de pegar o lanche que havia preparado. – O que me lembra, estou para lhes perguntar, onde irão morar depois de Hogwarts? - Os jovens se entreolharam. E a mulher sorriu com condescendência pelo olhar de completa falta de noção, enquanto dava papinha para Teddy. – Vocês têm tempo, é claro. E honestamente – ela ergueu a vista para eles, com um sorriso mais que esperançoso. – Podem ficar conosco se preciso. Essa casa é grande demais para Teddy e eu. Há diversos quartos – ela encolheu os ombros.

-Pra ser honesto, o máximo que pensei é que não quero voltar a Grimmauld Place tão cedo.

No fim, eles passaram mais algumas horas discutindo as possibilidades com a advogada. Locais e o que seria mais conveniente enquanto casados. Tantas horas de fato que acabaram por adiar a "visita" à livraria.

**\- xxx -**

Chegaram exaustos em Hogwarts naquele sábado, atrás de outro banho. E cama.

Apesar de tudo, fora no horário de dormir, quando já estavam na cama, com quase tudo escuro, que Harry decidiu abordar o que o estava incomodando e que se acentuou com a discussão com Andrômeda sobre lugares para viver.

-Eu sei que nós nunca discutimos isso. Mas eventualmente teremos. E acho – dessa vez - quanto antes melhor. Então... Hermione, quanto tempo você acha que devemos sustentar essa farsa?

Hermione foi pega completamente de surpresa, o que quer que esperasse de Harry certamente não era isso. – Por que Harry, já enjoou de estar casado comigo? – ela brincou, ainda incerta do que pensar.

Sabia que Harry estava certo, eles não podiam manter aquele ato para sempre... não podiam, certo?

-Muito pelo contrário. Eu acho nossa "vida de casado" extremamente confortável. E posso nos ver por anos que seguem – ele encolheu os ombros.

-Você – ela franziu o cenho, ponderando as palavras do amigo. – Você está sugerindo que continuemos isto indeterminadamente?

Harry balançou a cabeça devagar. – Não estou sugerindo nada. Mas eu quero sua opinião. Quando sugeriu esse plano... Deus sabe que salvou minha vida, Mione. Provavelmente mais literalmente do que nós dois gostaríamos de pensar... Pansy é... bem, _Pansy_. E _acho_ que talvez meu status a impediria de agir diretamente contra mim, mas eu nunca teria uma noite de sono adequada sem temer que minha 'esposa' pudesse atentar contra mim. Acontece que nosso casamento anula o contrato Black/Parkinson. Mas se dissolvermos ele...

-...Pansy e seu pai correriam para Gringotts ou para o Ministério, quem quer que os ouvisse primeiro, de fato; e dariam um jeito de reativar o contrato – Hermione complementou.

Harry assentiu. – Então eu preciso saber qual é a fase dois de seu plano. Porque a não ser que Pansy caia _acidentalmente_ morta... eu não vejo uma saída?

-Você sempre pode se casar com outra pessoa?

Harry a encarou como se fosse louca. – Eu não acho que posso passar por isso tudo outra vez.

A garota virou os olhos. – Eu quis dizer de verdade.

Harry continuou a fitando com incredulidade. – Você está falando sério?

-Claro. Por que não?

-Hermione... – ele coçou a cabeça, procurando uma forma adequada de se expressar. – Não há maneira disto acontecer. Tipo. De jeito nenhum – ele franziu o cenho, movendo-se na cama para encará-la melhor. Ou da melhor maneira possível que um quarto às escuras poderia. – Você vê. Esses meses que passamos agindo como um casal? Eu não consigo me ver confortável assim como ninguém que conheço agora? Querendo ou não agimos praticamente como um casal, certo? Eu aprendi. _Muito_. Uma vida a dois é muito complicada... – ele parecia ter descoberto como o universo funcionava pela forma como falava.

Hermione sorriu com condescendência. - Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguma garota que o fará mudar de ideia.

Harry riu. – Talvez sim. Mas não acredito. Só de imaginar passar pelas coisas que passamos outra vez sinto pânico surgindo em meu peito!

-Harry, honestamente!

-Estou sendo absolutamente sério aqui. E digo mais e de uma vez por todas, se não fosse por sua escolha, eu manteria nosso casamento.

Hermione abriu a boca e a fechou. Ela nem sabia por onde começar! Sua mente rodopiava com uma mistura curiosa de sensações. Indignação a maior delas. Talvez devesse começar por ali, então.

-Não pode manter um casamento porque é confortável!

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. - _Says who_? – o tom sarcástico.

-Harry, que diabos?!

-Acho que não me expressei bem. O que quis dizer é que enquanto eu tenho você ao meu lado, todas as situações não são remotamente tão horríveis? Eu suponho que ajude que esteja sempre tão mortificada quanto eu... De alguma forma, mesmo quando você tem sua mente voltada para me constranger na frente de seus pais e eu sinto como se um buraco pudesse se abrir e me engolir, eu gosto disso – ele encolheu os ombros. – Mas não importa, eventualmente vai querer sua vida de volta e sinceramente – ele perpassou a mão pela cabeça. – devemos fazer isso o mais breve possível.

-Por quê? Acaba de dizer que não se importaria em manter o casamento.

-E eu não. Não me entenda mal, mas não acho que seja uma boa continuarmos isto por muito tempo. Além do mais Ron-

Hermione virou os olhos consigo mesma, sua voz, entretanto, pingava com aborrecimento, incredulidade e resignação:

– Por favor, Diga-me que não está apressando isto por conta do que acha que há entre Ron e eu?

-Não – ela ficou em silêncio, esperando. E sem vontade, Harry acrescentou:

-...uh, não exatamente?

-Harry! – ela se sentou, buscando sua varinha iluminou o quarto para encará-lo.

-Eu sei, eu sei! – sentou-se também. - Mas se não Ron, algum outro cara, certo? Então eu acho que deveríamos só agilizar tudo.

-Só há um problema – a morena retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. – Você não se vê casando com mais ninguém e, se não estiver casado, Pansy vai pular em seus braços e não soltar mais, como a sanguessuga que é. E casamento é a única solução que pode manter aquela maluca afastada. Além da morte. Estamos num impasse – Harry abriu a boca para sugerir algo, mas Hermione não iria permitir, sabendo exatamente que tipo de ideia tresloucada viria de Harry. Provavelmente que ele deveria então casar de uma vez com a sonserina. Ha. Apenas sobre o cadáver dela! – E não há maneira _no inferno_ de eu deixar que se case com Pansy – acrescentou com firmeza, fitando-o duramente. Harry ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz. Não podia dizer que ela não o conhecia.

-Bem, eu acho que posso me safar com mais um assassinato... – ele tentou brincar, mas Hermione o silenciou com um olhar; nada divertida pela sugestão. Não que ela fosse tão contra a acabar com a vida da senhorita Parkinson... a garota franziu o cenho. Deus. Tornara-se uma pessoa horrível.

-Do meu ponto de vista só há uma solução aceitável – eles se entreolharam por vários segundos. - Temos um acordo então?

Ela ficou surpresa quando o amigo assentiu trás meros minutos. Esperava que ele protestasse mais, que tivesse de convencê-lo. Que teriam que ter mais de dezenas de discussões até que ele entendesse que teria de fazer do jeito _dela_. – Ok. Mas se você mudar de ideia, é só-

-Eu não vou.

-Mas se você _quiser-_

Ela riu, interrompendo-o outra vez. – Eu não vou, Harry.

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar. – Eu _entendi_, mas-

-Ótimo então.

-Você é a pessoa mais insuportável que eu conheço!

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva. - E ainda assim quer continuar casado comigo, o que isso faz de você?

-Um ser humano patético?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de cima a baixo, seu corpo se movendo ao encontro dele. – _Oh, não tão mal assim._

-_Pervertida._

Ela riu ligeiramente.

-Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite, Mione.

* * *

**N/a:** Sambando. #sqn

**Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu ri demais com vocês acreditando que a Mione iria levar Harry à bancarrota. Sinto desapontá-los. Não houve tempo, assuntos mais tensos para tratar... haha.**

PS: Feliz restinho de carnaval pra vocês!


	11. Chapter 11

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Advertência: linguagem obscena.**

* * *

**Nota: Ok, ok. Normalmente eu deixo para o fim as respostas. Mas eu fiquei tão, **_**mais tão**_** feliz que alguém tenha pego a minha vibe! Cara Guest (I know you and you know me.** _Flagra_**). Yes, yes, yes! **

**Então, sim, normalmente eu só gosto de deixar o povo pensando. Mas essa foi linda! Rs. Então, esse é um bônus: você está **_**quase**_** completamente certa! Yay.**

**Dito isso, e sem delongas, volto ao novo capítulo.**

**XOXO,**

**Yasmin**

* * *

**Parte onze**

**I wanna ruin our friendship**

* * *

**Domingo, 25 de outubro de 1998.**

Hermione despertou com um beijo. Um pequeno beijo apertado em sua fronte.

Sonolenta, ela esfregou o rosto no peito do amigo antes erguer levemente a cabeça para encará-lo.

O rapaz hesitou um instante antes de novamente beijá-la, desta vez nos lábios. Hermione suspirou suavemente fechando os olhos, um som estrangulado de contentamento escapando de sua boca. Foi breve e doce e antes que pudesse se dar conta, ele estava se afastando.

-Hmmm. Bom dia, Harry – abriu os olhos devagar.

Harry a estudava atentamente como se esperasse uma resposta distinta. Era quase engraçado que mesmo trás diversas manhãs sob esse mesmo ritual ele ainda esperasse uma reação diferente dela. – Bom dia, anjo.

-Eu pensei que iríamos passar um pouco mais de tempo na cama, hoje?

-Você pode. Eu preciso ir a Gringotts. Crookfang quer discutir o que fazer com alguns dos objetos que encontraram em Grimmauld Place – Harry fez uma careta.

-Merlin! Graças a Deus não precisamos viver lá.

Harry assentiu. – O que vai fazer?

Hermione suspirou, ajeitando-se sobre ele, recostando as mãos sobre o peito e seu queixo sobre elas. – Ronda. Então uma breve passagem na biblioteca e-

Harry riu. – Breve passagem? Na biblioteca?

-Calado Harry.

Esperava algo como seu particularmente sarcástico "sim, querida", mas Harry retrucou no mesmo tom irônico de sua frase corriqueira:

-Faça-me.

Ela o fez. Erguendo-se sobre ele, a morena o beijou duramente. O choque do rapaz só durou um segundo, antes de beijá-la de volta. Rindo-se quando Harry dramaticamente a rolou sob ele, Hermione quebrou o beijo mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Sério? Breve passagem? Esse, com certeza, é o eufemismo do séc-

Ela o interrompeu. Com a boca. Seus dedos fechando-se nos cabelos de sua nuca. A outra mão viajando para o sul, pressionando em suas costas para mantê-lo perto.

Desde que conversaram sobre o contrato e tomaram a decisão de prolongá-lo indefinidamente, Harry e Hermione têm... tentado definir limites. Ou mais bem: estavam a testar limites. Era uma experiência interessante.

Harry respirou fundo, seu rosto ao encontro do pescoço dela. Ele adorava os pequenos sons que Hermione fazia quando ele a mordiscava ali. Observando sua intenção, a jovem lhe ofereceu pleno acesso, seus olhos se fechando enquanto se movia sob ele. Ela não conseguia evitar!

-_Eu preciso ir, goblins são muito pontuais._

Hermione fez um pequenino som de queixume, sua perna movendo-se para prender a dele. - _Só mais cinco minutos, Harry._

-Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Hermione?

Ela virou os olhos. – Eu não sou sua Hermione.

Eles se entreolharam. O "ainda" parecia até mesmo um eco, mesmo que não tenha sido sequer pronunciado.

-É? Bem. Ainda assim, tenho de ir – Harry falou, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo antes de se erguer e se dirigir ao banheiro.

Quando o rapaz saiu do banheiro - banhado e arrumado - Hermione fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse, se ajoelhou na cama e entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos molhados dele, puxando cuidadosamente mas com firmeza para que Harry lhe desse acesso. Ela deslizou o nariz por seu pescoço, inalando-o, antes de finalmente puxar o colarinho de sua camisa, apertar sua boca e dentes no local, ignorando a forma como Harry a apertava pela cintura. Ela sabia que era um costume horrível, mas adorava marcá-lo.

-Pronto. Você pode ir agora.

–Tem certeza? Você não marcou o outro lado – zombou virando o rosto. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, ela não mordeu, mas o lambeu ali.

-Satisfeito? – indagou arrumando novamente sua camisa, cobrindo sua nova marca.

-Nem de longe.

Harry devia mesmo dizer algo mais. Talvez uma repreensão – Eles haviam, afinal, quase se metido em confusão por conta de uma dos pequenos "presentes" de Hermione. – Bem, ele até lhe recriminaria... Se se importasse.

O caso, para variar, ocorrera em uma das aulas de transfiguração. Gina – outra surpresa... (sarcasmo) – estava lhes lançando olhares esquisitos por quase meia hora quando Minerva lhe chamara a atenção... Perguntando o que havia de tão interessante no perfil de Hermione Potter que a impedia de prestar atenção na aula, precisava de ajuda para identificar o que quer que fosse? – Minerva havia caminhado ao encontro de uma Gina incrivelmente vermelha e mortificada, se voltado para Hermione – que ainda olhava para frente. Não desejando qualquer envolvimento, mesmo mínimo, naquela situação.

A senhora emudeceu de imediato, entretanto. O silêncio foi tão intenso que Hermione finalmente lançou um olhar para a professora. Que não a encarava em absoluto e sim a Harry, ao seu lado. Este que tinha a cabeça inclinada para o lado, copiando distraidamente o que estava no quadro.

Arregalando os olhos, Hermione imediatamente voltou-se para o amigo chamando sua atenção e arrumando seu colarinho, escondendo novamente o mais que impressionante "hematoma" no pescoço do rapaz. Minerva lançou um olhar inescrutável para Hermione antes de tomar seu lugar na frente da classe e voltar à sua explicação como se nada – absolutamente nada – houvesse acontecido.

A morena quase não ergueu a vista de seu livro e trabalho de transfiguração depois disso. Quando o fazia, tinha os olhos de gato de Minerva a espreitando, como se de repente a estivesse vendo por uma nova lente. Mesmo quando não encarava sua professora, podia sentir os olhos dela presos em si.

O constrangimento, Harry pensou, obviamente não fora o suficiente para que ela abrisse mão de sua nova habilidade. Quem era ele para impedi-la?

\- xxx -

**[Biblioteca de Hogwarts]**

-Acho que é a primeira vez que a vejo sem Harry. Em semanas - Hermione ergueu a vista de seu livro para encontrar Gina de pé a frente de sua mesa. – Você sabe? Eu tenho tentado duramente me desculpar pelo que fiz com Harry e ele já me perdoou, mas você ainda me olha como se eu fosse esfaqueá-lo pelas costas.

-Harry sempre foi o mais "magnânimo" de nós dois. Ao menos no que concerne seu próprio bem estar. Mas enquanto ele dispensa seu ato como algo tolo e juvenil... Eu vejo um franco atentado contra a vida do meu marido. Eu não me importo se você estava chateada, condoída, magoada, _o diabo a quatro_, Gina... Você pegou um bastão e o acertou na cabeça. Ele pode ter brincado sobre toda a situação, pode estar ignorando o ocorrido simplesmente porque não houve maiores consequências. Mas eu lhe digo, eu nunca vou esquecer o que fez. Ou sua tola racionalização. E eu nunca vou confiar em você no que diz respeito a Harry. Então, eu lhe proponho que não gaste sua saliva tentando me convencer de sua rendição. Se qualquer coisa, você deveria estar grata que nada demais aconteceu a Harry. Eu a teria caçado e nem sequer Minerva, o Ministério ou o amor que tenho por sua família me impediria de destruí-la.

Gina a encarou em silêncio antes de respirar fundo e falar:

–Eu não espero que entenda o que eu fiz, quando sequer eu entendo. Nem mesmo que me perdoe. Eu só quero uma chance de estar na vida dele.

Hermione a fitou impassível. – Eu não acho que mereça essa oportunidade. Para sua sorte, no entanto, a escolha não é minha. Se Harry decidir continuar sendo seu amigo, eu vou tolerar você. Por ele. E essa será nossa interação.

-Hermione... por favor! Eu- eu sinto muito! Eu não estava pensando. Sei que o que fiz foi errado. Estou mesmo arrependida! Eu nunca mais, nunca mais vou tocar ele dessa maneira – implorou silenciosamente, os olhos marejando.

-Não consigo te perdoar. Eu nem sei se quero. Você o machucou porque estava com ciúmes. Você o feriu porque não conseguiu ter algo à sua maneira. Fica a pergunta: terei de me preocupar com cada ato meu ao redor do meu marido quanto estivermos perto de você, para não acionar seu ciúme? Quero dizer, com Harry sozinho você fez o que fez. Mas, pensando bem, se eu estivesse lá nada disso teria acontecido. Vê meu dilema?

-Você tem que entender que-

-Me desculpe? Eu não tenho de entender coisa alguma. Você tomou uma decisão e eu a minha. Se não está satisfeita com a sua, não é problema meu. Se eu não suporto o que fez, posso e devo cortar o mal pela raiz.

-Eu estou tentando consertar as coisas.

-Yeah? Bem, se esforce mais – retrucou finalmente perdendo a paciência. Seu material voando para dentro de sua mochila. Hermione recolheu sua bolsa e saiu da biblioteca sem olhar para trás.

Sabia que 'harpia' sequer cobria como tratara Gina. E parte dela sentia-se tão culpada que a única coisa que a impedia de voltar até a garota ruiva e se desculpar era a imagem de um Harry ferido gravemente. Ela não conseguia _racionalizar_ quando se tratava do bem estar dele.

Gina podia não ter causado maiores prejuízos quando o machucou, mas o que a impedia de ter outra vez um ataque de ciúmes e dessa vez ser mais efetiva? A palavra de Gina certamente não valia nada para Hermione naquele momento...

\- xxx -

-Oh hoho! Senhora Potter... Quanta pressa, cuidado!

Hermione sentia como se estivesse a encontrar todas as pessoas de sua lista de "quem evitar". Honestamente! Só o que lhe faltava ao momento era dar de cara com Pansy Parkinson.

-Desculpe-me professor, estava distraída.

–Não há problema - o senhor fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Mas desde que encontrei a senhora – os olhos do homem brilharam e Hermione teve de forçar a si mesma a não recuar um passo. – Como sabe, Halloween está chegando... - a garota assentiu desconfiada. – E eu farei uma reuniãozinha com nosso clube-

-Sinto muito professor Slughorn, Harry e eu não podemos comparecer – o homem a fitou com uma expressão tão sofrida que a jovem se sentiu obrigada a justificar:

-Nós vamos a Godric's Hollow. Harry não se sente à vontade celebrando o Halloween...

O homem parecia novamente excitado. - Oh não! Não! Como Hogwarts tem sua própria celebração, eu arranjei para que nosso encontro fosse ao dia seguinte. Nenhuma comemoração realmente. Apesar uma reunião.

-Oh, eu vejo... – Hermione forçou um sorriso. – Eu falarei com Harry. Se estivermos no castelo, estou certa de que podemos comparecer.

-Excelente!

\- xxx -

**Terça-feira, 27 de outubro de 1998.**

Harry estava agindo estranho. E isso a estava enlouquecendo.

Desde que voltara de seu apontamento em Gringotts, tarde da noite, ele não a beijava. Nem a tocava, ou melhor: apenas o fazia quando ela iniciava o contato. E sempre a olhava com uma expressão de culpa que estava lhe enviando alertas de pânico. Será que já estava arrependido? De seu novo normal? Se este era o problema, precisava saber de uma vez.

Era por conta disso tentara encurralá-lo depois da ronda. O par dele aquela noite era Padma Patil - o seu fora, bizarramente, Draco Malfoy (fale sobre situações desconfortáveis...) -, e assim que Hermione terminara sua obrigação, praticamente caçara Harry. Infelizmente, Harry também já havia terminado sua ronda.

A morena estreitou a vista se dirigindo ao encontro do salão comunal da Grifinória. Oh mas se ele estava pensando que iria se esquivar dela estava muito enganado!

Ele não iria fingir estar dormindo, ou demorar horas no banheiro esperando ela cair no sono nem iria "discutir com os rapazes" até mais tarde com o intuito de evadir às suas perguntas.

-Hei Mione! Boa noite. E então como foi sua ronda com Malfoy? – ele retirou a vista do armário para lhe oferecer um sorriso e um erguer de sobrancelha.

A jovem encolheu os ombros, retirando sua capa e gravata do uniforme. - Silencioso. Fizemos nosso trabalho sem trocar um insulto. Na verdade, nenhuma palavra além de "boa noite". Parece um milagre.

-Ele não é tão mal assim.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Você. Sempre redimindo as pessoas. Honestamente Harry.

-Bem, a mãe dele salvou minha vida...

-E todo mundo bruxo é grato, mas isso não escusa as atitudes anteriores daquela família.

Harry assentiu, mas não disse nada. Com uma muda de roupas e uma nova toalha, se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Hm, quer ir primeiro?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Mas quero conversar com você depois.

Harry parou no seu caminho – Er... Mione, eu _meio_ que combinei com Dino que iria ajudá-lo em algumas estratégias para a equipe e...

-Oh você?

-Uhum. Ele disse que precisava de ajuda para adaptar o treino e tentar não assassinar Lilá no meio tempo...

-Bem, a culpa é dele por tê-la posto no time, mesmo que apenas por duas partidas.

Harry encolheu os ombros. – Ela _fora_ a melhor entre todos, e senhor foram _muitos_,que tentaram a vaga. De toda forma, conversamos depois, certo? Ótimo!

Ele sequer esperou resposta ao tornar para o banheiro. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha para a porta batendo._ Ah ele se acha tão sorrateiro..._

A jovem mulher fez um coque alto, foi até o armário, pegou seu baby-doll e então se despiu, cuidadosamente postando as roupas sujas sobre o espaldar de uma das cadeiras do local. De calcinha e sutiã e armada de roupa limpa, Hermione se dirigiu cheia de determinação ao encontro de seu marido. Ele teria uma grande surpresa se achava que ela iria desistir dessa vez.

Ela postou sua roupa limpa e varinha sobre o vaso junto às coisas dele e ignorou Harry perguntando, do box, se ela precisava de alguma coisa. Harry abriu uma fresta da porta exatamente quando a garota acabava de retirar seu sutiã.

-Hermione...?

-Ok então – ela deslizou de sua calcinha. - Eu preciso falar com você e aparentemente esse é o único tempo livre que tem esses dias. Que assim seja – abrindo de vez o box, Hermione entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Harry recuara um passo para lhe dar espaço, muito chocado para qualquer outra reação.

Harry lutou bravamente para não deixar seus olhos vagarem. Por exatos dois segundos.

-Vai falar comigo agora? – Hermione estava mais preocupada com suas próprias olhadelas para se sentir autoconsciente.

Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos para encará-la. – Hermione, não há chances no inferno que eu consiga manter uma conversa coerente com você agora.

Ela riu, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo. Corada, ela brincou:

– Ao menos sabemos sem sombra de duvidas que é atraído por mim.

Foi a vez de Harry virar os olhos. – Se todas as noites que passamos juntos não tinham coberto esse departamento ainda, fico feliz que dessa vez a mensagem seja clara.

Hermione pegou o sabonete e, o molhando, passou a ensaboar Harry. – Bom... você é um homem e jovem. É mais que natural que quando ao lado de um corpo feminino, qualquer que seja, haja reações. Eu simplesmente achei...

Harry a fitou com exasperada diversão, interrompendo-a. – Não é qualquer corpo feminino. É o seu. Que, vamos deixar claro, eu acho extremamente apelativo - ele deslizou a mão pelos ombros dela.

-Bom.

Harry tomou o sabonete das mãos dela e o elevou ligeiramente na direção de Hermione, como se pedisse permissão. Ela assentiu. – _É só difícil assimilar algumas vezes_ – murmurou cuidadosamente ensaboando-a.

Com a respiração entrecortada e um tom de voz que quase não reconhecia como seu, a jovem indagou:

– _O quê?_

Harry não a encarou. – _Que eu posso demonstrar mais livremente._

-_Oh Harry, seu idiota!_

Estapeou as mãos dele de si para apertá-lo em seu abraço no segundo seguinte. Seus lábios ao encontro dos dele. Hermione estava segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Vamos lá, precisamos terminar de nos banhar. Eu ainda quero conversar com você.

-Hermione – Harry praticamente choramingou. – Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo _pensar_.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu vou ajudá-lo, se me ajudar?

\- xxx -

Trás um banho extremamente _educativo_, eles se secaram e se trocaram para 'A conversa'.

-E quanto a Dino?

-Ele terá de esperar, não é? Não vejo você me deixando sair sem essa discussão - Hermione assentiu impenitente. Harry riu ligeiramente. – Então... O que quer falar?

Hermione respirou fundo, de repente se lembrando do por que estava tão angustiada esses dias... Parecia irrelevante agora, montada no colo de Harry, em seu abraço. – Você tem agido de forma estranha desde que voltou daquela reunião com Gringotts. Nem tente negar Harry.

-Eu... eu conversei com Ron.

-Harry...

-Não. Nada sobre nosso contrato - o moreno não a encarava. – E – respirou fundo. - Eu acho que queimei qualquer ponte entre nós. Qualquer chance de uma possível reconciliação.

-Ok. Ok - meneou a cabeça. - Eu não estou brava, Harry. Está tudo bem, okay?

E então ele explicou tudo o que podia. Como ele disse _coisas_ para Ron. E Hermione só estava tão aliviada...

Quando chegara de Gringotts, Ron o interceptara. Eles foram até a cozinha do colégio, desde que o ruivo queria uma conversa privada. E Deus, como durara aquela discussão...

No início, Ron apenas o observou por inúmeros minutos enquanto os elfos se atrapalhavam para lhes servir, tudo começou a desandar a partir daí.

Harry estava cansado e, só por um momento, achara que teria uma conversa civilizada. Talvez até conseguisse uma chance de tornar a falar com seu amigo. Mas no minuto em que Ron abrira a boca, o moreno descobriu que não seria o caso.

Acusações lançadas, palavras de ressentimento e uma boa mão de chantagem emocional depois, Harry estava cuspindo algumas palavras de volta. Tais como:

**-Não, seu idiota! Eu não fiz isso pra te machucar! Eu sequer estava pensando em você!**

**-O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Ron. E azar o seu por ser um tremendo de um cretino! **

**-Perdendo sua amizade?! Quer dizer que ela sempre foi condicional? Desde que eu não mexesse em "seu território" estaríamos bem?**

**-Sim, eu sabia que gostava dela! E sim, eu disse que a via como irmã. De que outra maneira você teria destruído aquela maldita coisa?!**

**-Eu não sou um filho da puta mentiroso. Eu pensava** **que ela gostava de você e você claramente correspondia sua afeição. De sua maneira estranha. Eu suponho. Eu estava **_obviamente_** errado.**

**-Teve todas as oportunidades possíveis e imagináveis! Mas era imaturo. O que achou? Aparentemente Hermione deveria esperar pacientemente que crescesse? **

**-Você a fez chorar, partiu o coração dela. Inúmeras vezes. Você é meu melhor amigo. E você é um babaca. Você nunca será bom o suficiente por ela e, para minha sorte, nunca mais vai sequer precisar tentar. Vou fazer de tudo em meus poderes para mantê-la a salvo, feliz e amada de uma forma que você só pode **_**sonhar**_**. **

**-Considerando que se a tratasse de forma decente e tivesse feito seus sentimentos mais claros... Vou tomar aqui um palpite louco e dizer: você tem parte da culpa por não estar com ela agora.**

**-Eu nunca disse que era um homem melhor que você, Porra!**

**-Sua garota. **_**Sua**_** garota?! Hermione **_**nunca**_** foi sua. **

Harry nem se lembrava dos insultos direito... Desde que foram muitos. Particularmente desagradáveis. Para além de ofensivos. Lembrava, no entanto, de outras coisas que dissera.

**-Hermione é minha melhor amiga antes de tudo. Nós ficamos ainda mais próximos quando fomos visitar os pais dela. Se é mesmo possível. A gente conversava muito ou simplesmente não falávamos nada. Foram dias pesados. Não foi intencional. Odeio dizer isso, mas é a verdade: aconteceu.**

**-Ron, eu amo Hermione. Quando a oportunidade surgiu, me joguei de cabeça. Eu não ia questioná-la duas vezes se tinha certeza se me queria.**

**-É claro que estava com medo que ela mudasse de ideia! Você me perguntou por quê? Por que eu pulei na oportunidade de ter Hermione como minha mulher? Eu preciso mesmo de justificativas? Olhe pra ela. Ela é perfeita. Toda vez que eu a abraço, é como ela tivesse sido feita sob medida pra mim. Como se eu voltasse pra casa... Eu realmente sinto muito por você Ron, porque eu não acho que nunca vá conseguir entender o que perdeu.**

**-Você a amava. Eu também! Não pode clamar direitos sobre uma pessoa, Ron! Isso não é uma competição. E Hermione certamente não é um troféu! Eu a amo, ela me ama. Sinto muito se isso não vai de acordo com seus planos. Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por nossa relação.**

**-Ron, eu não sei o que quer ouvir. Não posso sequer dizer "sinto muito", porque eu não. Você poderia ter tido ela, mas estragou tudo. Eu certamente não vou.**

Harry puxou ar devagar e soltou. - Sabe que eu vou, não é? Cuidar de você - Hermione sorriu, assentindo.

-Nós vamos cuidar um do outro. Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Tenho certeza que eventualmente Ron vai aceitar nossa situação.

Harry riu amargamente, perpassando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu não sei, Mione. Ele está determinado a me culpar. E eu nem posso realmente me defender, não é? Quero dizer-

Hermione o interrompeu tocando seu rosto. – Isso não é sua culpa. Quantas vezes terei de repetir para que isso adentre sua cabeça dura? Harry, por mais que pense no que poderia ter sido, nunca houve Ron e eu. Não realmente – ela continuou então, num tom mais leve:

-E eu lembro o dia do nosso casamento muito bem, não fui forçada a coisa nenhuma.

Harry levantou a cabeça para fitá-la, seriamente, por cima dos óculos. – Você sabe que eu te amo, certo? - a garota piscou, sobrecarregada. Dominada por completo pela mudança de assunto, ela anuiu lentamente. – Bom – Harry a fez deslizar dele e beijou sua testa antes de sair da cama. – Agora eu realmente preciso ir falar com Dino, ele provavelmente está debruçado sobre as estratégias do nosso time, segurando o bonequinho que representa Lilá e batendo com ele repetidamente no chão.

Hermione só se deu conta de que Harry tinha saído do quarto quando finalmente ia se despedir dele, cinco minutos depois. Ela estava tão chocada que nem notara o tempo passar. Não que ela se importasse. Nenhum pouco. Harry dissera que a amava. Harry dissera que a amava. Com todas as letras.

A garota escondeu o rosto em seu travesseiro, liberando finalmente a leva de incontroláveis risadinhas estúpidas que se formaram em seu peito no momento em que ele a fitara daquela maneira. As risadinhas se transformação em gargalhadas e as gargalhadas em soluços e antes que pudesse se controlar, estava chorando com força. Soluços e golfadas de ar pesados em alivio.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu to viva!

Obrigada pelos comentários, seus lindos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte doze**

**I'm a slave of the way that you move**

* * *

Enquanto se dirigia ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, Harry estava em modo de alerta total. Precisava dar tempo à amiga. Não podia descrever a reação de Hermione além de "choque". Seria até divertido se ainda não sentisse o impulso de adrenalina no corpo.

Bem. Podia ter sido pior. Harry respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do dormitório a sua frente, ele meneou a cabeça rindo. Pelo menos não gaguejara. Tinha também quase certeza que sua melhor amiga entendera o recado... Isso era o importante. O que Hermione faria com a informação. Bem... era outra história.

E, é claro, havia o pequeno 'problema' com Gringotts que ele nem sequer discutira ainda com Hermione...

No domingo, quando fora ao banco resolver os problemas com os itens particularmente desagradáveis encontrados em Grimmauld Place, decidiu consultar Crookfang sobre um pensamento que tivera sobre o contrato Parkison/Black. Acontece que não havia qualquer precedente para a pergunta que fizera, de modo que Crookfang lhe pedira um tempo para consultar a possibilidade, assim como sugerira que perguntasse também a Andrômeda. O mundo mágico (particularmente o bruxo), Crookfang dissera, era cheio de **loops**_ convenientes_...

Por conta disso, visitara seu afilhado e a avó dele naquele mesmo dia... Pensando bem, ele meio que deveria culpar Andrômeda por sua declaração à Hermione.

**[Flashback]**

-Harry, querido! Como está? – ela o abraçou de lado, ao passar Ted para o outro braço. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? É Hermione? – indagou preocupada notá-lo sozinho.

-Oh, não. Não. Hermione ficou em Hogwarts. Tinha ronda. Mas a verdade é que queria passar o dia na biblioteca – Harry comentou rindo-se, pegando Ted quando este lhe estendeu as mãozinhas. – Eu estava na verdade em Gringotts, resolvendo o que fazer com alguns itens encontrados na mansão dos Black.

Andrômeda lhe lançou um olhar de conhecimento, sabendo que nada de bom poderia sair daquele lugar.

–Na verdade, eu tenho a lista aqui para que dê uma olhada – ele postou Ted em um de seus quadris segurando-o com firmeza com um braço, antes de mover o outro para seu bolso e estender um pergaminho para Andrômeda. E passar a segurar Ted com ambas as mãos outra vez. - Eu lhes disse que consultaria você antes de tomar qualquer providência. Eu coloquei ao lado o que gostaria de fazer, no entanto.

As sobrancelhas da senhora quase sumiram em seu cabelo enquanto lia a lista. - Oh Merlin, aqueles bastardos!

-Sim, eu sei...

Andrômeda respirou fundo antes de tornar a encarar Harry. – Eu acredito que suas soluções sejam de fato o melhor curso de ação. Livrar-se das maldições e então das peças, eu não poderia concordar mais.

Harry lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, antes de tornar a ficar sério. – Hm, Andrômeda, eu preciso discutir outra coisa com você...

A senhora franziu o cenho para o ar nervoso do rapaz, mas assentiu. – Tudo bem. Vá pra sala com Ted, eu vou pegar um café e biscoitos para nós.

\- xxx -

Eles deixaram Ted sobre o tapete no chão, brincando com bonecos enquanto o observavam do sofá.

-Er... você sabe que hm, a coloquei de volta na família, certo?

Um sorriso afetuoso se formou em seus lábios. - É claro. Eu fiquei muito grata, Harry.

-Bem. Eu estava consultando Crookfang sobre a possibilidade de fazê-la a senhora Black...

Andrômeda ergueu a sobrancelha, sem esconder o sorriso de lado. Fazendo Harry se encolher, oh ele estava tão ferrado! Prendeu a respiração esperando a zombaria, que não tardou a vir:

– Oh, por que, senhor Potter. Eu não sabia que era atraído por senhoras da minha idade. É lisonjeiro, mas tenho de lhe dizer, meu coração só pertenceu a um único homem. Além disso, é claro, não acho que poderia comigo e Hermione – ela fingiu ponderar. – Eu não acredito que possa lidar com apenas uma de nós...

-Andrômeda!

O riso musical da senhora o fez corar ainda mais, por que as mulheres da família Tonks gostavam de lhe deixar sem jeito?, o pensamento repentino o fez triste, lembrando-se da _outra_ Tonks. Cortando o pensamento, ele resmungou tartamudeando:

\- Eu não quis dizer desse jeito!

-Oh Harry, é tão fácil mexer com você – Ela acariciou maternalmente seu queixo. – Eu quase sinto pena. Quase. – a senhora riu mais um pouco observando o ar carrancudo do moreno, antes de continuar com condescendência:

-Estou certa de que o senhor Crookfang lhe falou da impossibilidade da transferência. Esta que só pode decorrer atrás do casamento, ou herança.

-Sim. Infelizmente. O que me levou a outra solução - coçando o queixo sem jeito, ele murmurou:

-Eu meio que quero fazer de Ted meu herdeiro na família Black - Andrômeda piscou e Harry se apressou a explicar. – _Ninguém_ saberá, Andrômeda. Ninguém além de nós dois, Crookfang e Hermione. Quero dizer. Bem, pelo menos não até que Ted se case com quem ele quiser e eu possa convencê-lo a reclamar a herança. Ou quando eu morrer. O que vier primeiro, realmente. – ele deu de ombros, como se não tivesse apenas virado de cabeça pra baixo a vida dela e de seu neto com aquela sugestão. – Eu não quero correr o risco com aquele insano do Edward Parkinson e sua filha ainda mais problemática. Do jeito que são, forjariam um contrato antes que Ted pudesse pronunciar "herança" ao passo que plotavam meu assassinato.

-Harry, meu Merlin! Eu nem sei o que dizer. Meu querido isso é demais e – os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu não a-

-Você fez muito por mim e Hermione. E Ted é meu afilhado. Além do mais, ele tem tanto sangue dos Black nas veias quanto eu.

A mulher meneou a cabeça em desconcerto. – Harry...

-Por favor, Andrômeda. Vocês são a minha família.

A senhora o fitou por incontáveis minutos. – Deixe-me pensar, está bem?

-É tudo que peço – Harry sorria brilhantemente.

-Eu não disse sim – advertiu.

-Ainda. Eu tenho certeza que você não negará essa oportunidade para seu querido neto, hm?

-Oh você! - A senhora secou os olhos, virando os olhos. - Isso não resolveria, no entanto, o problema sobre a 'Lady Black'.

-Essa é outra coisa que queria falar com você. Crookfang acha que é possível, mas não tem certeza se é legal. Você vê, desde que o contrato Potter proíbe expressamente uma nova esposa, eu não poderia fazer de Hermione a nova senhora Black, também?

Andrômeda riu gostosamente sob a possibilidade. – Oh, tia Walburga provavelmente tentaria voltar do inferno sob o insulto de uma Lady Black nascida trouxa – ela arregalou os olhos, postando as mãos na boca em horror. – Oh Merlin, mil perdões! Eu não deveria falar dos mortos dessa maneira.

Harry que segurava a risada até momentos atrás, sob o novo comentário da senhora, caiu na gargalhada, fazendo com que Ted o olhasse e começasse a dar risadinhas e bater palmas. – Não se preocupe com minha opinião. Eu provavelmente sou uma das pessoas que gostaria de vê-la pelas costas.

Tornando à persona de advogada, Andrômeda já ponderava as possibilidades. - Eu teria de fazer uma breve pesquisa. Não posso lhe garantir que não haja uma lei contra isto.

-Hm, Crookfang explicou que não há precedentes de uma mulher sendo senhora de duas casas – Harry franziu o cenho. - Ele disse que isso, antigamente, se devia ao alto nível de casamento consanguíneo? E problemas na concepção por conta disso – fez uma careta, mas continuou quando Andrômeda assentiu com sua própria careta de desgosto. – De modo que uma mulher raramente tinha mais de um filho. Mas – ele voltou a encará-la. - Com Ted sendo meu herdeiro pelos Black, isso não seria um problema, certo? Já que resolveria por si só os problemas sobre concepção, divisão de títulos e bens. Mesmo que Hermione e eu não tenhamos filhos. Além do mais, também protegeria Ted das garras de Pansy, comigo e Hermione sendo "Lorde e Lady Black". E mesmo se ela atentasse contra as nossas vidas, nosso testamento deixa quase tudo pra você, Andrômeda – A mulher o encarou de boca aberta. - Er... surpresa!

-Eu nem sei por onde começar! – esfregou a testa. E então voltou a atenção para Harry, ergueu o dedo indicador em riste para que ele nem tentasse se justificar. Então abriu a boca, a fechou e tentou outra vez sem sucesso. Franzindo o cenho, finalmente indagou:

-Há quanto tempo tem pensado nisso, Harry Potter?!

-Há um tempo, agora?

-Isto é incrivelmente generoso de sua parte, mas...

-Oh, não se preocupe! – se apressou a dizer. - É só precaução. Não acho que Pansy ou seu pai sejam estúpidos o suficiente para tentar me matar.

Andrômeda lhe lançou um olhar feio, sentindo-se doente só de pensar em tentativas de homicídio contra Harry e Hermione. – Vamos fazer uma pausa sobre isso. E retroceder um pouco em outro assunto, tudo bem? O que quis dizer sobre você e Hermione não terem filhos? – franziu o cenho profundamente. – Sinto muito, mas tenho de perguntar: por quanto tempo estão mesmo pensando em fazer durar esse seu casamento?

-Indefinidamente?

Andrômeda fez uma pausa na mordiscada que dava em seu cookie e concentrou sua atenção em Harry. – Perdão?

O moreno a encarou incerto. - Você não aprova?

-Querido, essa não é a questão. E certamente vocês não precisam de meu consentimento. Não posso negar, entretanto, minha surpresa. Quando vieram até a mim, a proposta era um arranjo temporário. Posso perguntar o que mudou nesse meio tempo?

-Hermione não pode sequer conceber o pensamento que eu aceite a proposta de Pansy. Ela está certa de que Pansy vai me matar na noite de núpcias ou coisa que o valha. Não que eu duvide também...

Andrômeda lhe ofereceu um olhar. Como se ele não estivesse enganando ninguém, muito menos ela.

Harry suspirou. – Eu não sei exatamente como chegamos a essa conclusão? Num minuto eu estava a questionando sobre como faríamos pra sair dessa situação. E no outro estávamos combinado que, ok, então nós vamos deixar as coisas fluírem. E eu estou aqui completamente perdido porque não é como se eu quisesse uma separação, mas e se chegar o dia em que Hermione estiver arrependida de tudo isso? Mesmo que ela diga que não vai, como ela pode _saber?_

A senhora sabia muito bem porque Hermione achava que não iria se arrepender em manter o casamento. Quanto a Harry, por outro lado... - E como você pode saber que não se arrependerá também, querido? O casamento afinal é a dois.

-Nós... passamos muito, muito tempo juntos.

Andrômeda sequer titubeou ao comentar:

-Obviamente. São melhores amigos, não é? – tinha certa ideia do que Harry tentava se referir, mas não iria facilitar.

-Não. Eu quis dizer durante e depois da guerra. Eu _conhecia _Hermione, mas nesse tempo eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer e admirar outras partes dela... A forma como ela age ao redor de sua família. O jeito que perde toda a reserva enquanto debate com o pai ou quando sua mãe a deixa toda sem jeito só porque acha divertido... Hermione é sim minha melhor amiga, mas eu percebi que não há outra pessoa senão ela. Que é a única – a encarou nos olhos. – Eu estou tão apaixonado por ela que é ridículo – Harry riu nervosamente. – Eu sei que soa extremamente, ridiculamente sentimental. E, pra ser franco, nem sei quando cheguei a essa conclusão? De repente minha amiga Hermione estava sorrindo na minha frente e no segundo seguinte minha _esposa_ que, por incrível que pareça, era em primeiro lugar minha melhor amiga estava rindo de mim e me chamando de idiota e eu nunca estive mais feliz...

-Oh? - Internamente, uma parte de Andrômeda suspirava em alivio, outra ria a gargalhadas enquanto mais outra balançava a cabeça sob a ingenuidade do casal.

–_E então_ tudo que penso é que eu não posso fazer isso. Não de verdade. Mas eu não consigo me forçar a acabar com tudo? O que vou fazer se ela me odiar? E quanto ao Ron?

Harry hesitou só um segundo quando a senhora o puxou para si. Como se o acalentando em seu abraço, Andrômeda continuou num tom suave:

\- Na maior parte das vezes o melhor é só dizer a verdade, meu bem. Se disser a ela, Hermione saberá exatamente com o que está lidando. Quanto a Ron, você deveria falar com Hermione. Só ela pode lhe dizer o que sente por ele, afinal.

-Ela insiste que não há nada. E que Ron não tem direitos sobre ela, mas...

-_Honey_ – o interrompeu tentando conter a exasperação. - Direi isso uma única vez: se eles não te amam de volta, não é destinado a acontecer. Sob esta premissa, mesmo que seu amigo Ron seja enamorado, bestificado, fascinado, adjetivos e mais _adjetivos_ que remontem à paixão ou amor, por Hermione... Nada, absolutamente nada, vai fazê-la amá-lo de volta. Mesmo que ele tenha a "avistado" primeiro. Você não pode marcar uma pessoa como gado, afirmando que ela é sua, porque passou a vista nela antes que qualquer um – ergueu a sobrancelha, acrescentando dessa vez sem conter o sarcasmo:

\- Não estamos mais nos tempos das cavernas.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

-Hey pessoal.

-E aí Harry! – Neville cumprimentou.

-Harry! Até que enfim! - Dino parecia que ia chorar em alivio. – Lembre-me outra vez por que eu decidi escolher a Lilá como substituta da Gina? Vou acabar acertando a Goles nela no meio da partida!

Deixando todas as maquinações sobre sua esposa de lado pelo momento, o rapaz se moveu para sentar ao chão, ao lado de Dino. Ignorando o olhar de Ron. E de Simas – que ainda parecia sentido com a cortada que levara de Hermione tempos atrás. _Boo hoo_, pensou ironicamente.

-Porque ela mereceu. Ao se sair melhor que todos os outros candidatos.

Dino bufou. – É. Tanto faz. Vamos ver se consigo armar um treino que não quebre as belas unhas da senhorita dondoca.

-Ela não é tão mal assim, Dino.

-Isso porque você não tem de arremessar pra ela _ou_ receber dela a Goles.

-Yeah. Ok. Vamos lá.

**\- xxx -**

No Halloween, eles caminharam silenciosamente por Godric's Hollow, vivamente recordando o que se dera da última vez que estiveram ali. Abraçando um ao outro, olhos cautelosamente absorvendo tudo, o casal se dirigiu devagar, mas com constância ao cemitério do lugar. Enquanto a maior parte de Hogwarts comemorava e se empanturrava de doces, Harry e Hermione estavam prestando, mais uma vez, respeito à Lily e James Potter (*).

**\- xxx -**

E então, domingo dia 1º chegara com a "reuniãozinha" do professor Slughorn... Basta dizer, _dezenas_ de ex-alunos compareceram. A oportunidade de ver _Harry Potter _pessoalmente – e talvez até mesmo conseguir aliciá-lo, uh, _lhe ofertar_ trabalho... – era boa demais para se deixar passar.

Arrependendo-se assim que puseram os pés no lugar, Harry e Hermione, ao momento, eram os escudos um do outro. Era sufocante e desconfortável estar sob o escrutínio de tantas pessoas novamente... – com o tempo, a escola se habituara a tê-los pelos corredores e ninguém mais os encarava fixamente com a boca aberta. _Bem_, não com tanta frequência de toda forma. E pelo menos tentavam disfarçar...

Aqui. Agora. Era como se fossem animais exóticos no zoológico.

Hermione perdera a conta das vezes que tivera de puxar com rispidez sua mão esquerda para si mesma, para impedir que uma das mulheres tocasse ou retirasse sua aliança. _Honestamente!_

Harry, por sua vez, estava mais preocupado em lançar olhares com sutis ameaças de morte à Comarc McLaggen(*) - que, pasmem!, era um dos ex-alunos convidados para o encontro - quando este ameaçava uma passada ao encontro deles. O nível de tolerância de Harry para qualquer tipo de ardil estava negativo desde que "lidara" (em um sentido bem frouxo da palavra) com Ron.

Ele estava tão entretido que se surpreendera com a mão de Hermione voando a sua frente e segurando com firmeza o pulso de uma das convidadas – fora apresentado a diversos deles, não havia maneira que lembrasse o nome dela! Ou o que fazia se estamos mesmo falando a verdade... Tinha quase certeza que era algo relacionado a esporte ou música... uma jogadora de quadribol? Repórter esportiva? Dançarina das esquisitonas? Cantora? Alguma coisa assim. Ele realmente não estava prestando atenção. - afastando com delicadeza de perto do peito dele.

Harry piscou e moveu a cabeça para encarar Hermione; que sorria amigavelmente para a outra jovem mulher antes de deixá-la ir. Era... bem, era muito assustador. – Harry – ela sequer tirou os olhos da jogadora/repórter/cantora/alguma-coisa-relacionada, enquanto pedia docemente. – meu amor, pode pegar uma bebida pra mim?

Harry não sabia o que aquela _garota_ havia feito, ele não estava prestando atenção à conversa ao seu redor enquanto bancava o _psycho_ para o lado de Cormac – _prioridades_! - mas se Hermione estava pedindo que ele saísse por um instante, ele sorriria, beijaria o rosto dela e com um "claro, querida" daria o fora dali o quanto antes.

Quando voltou alguns minutos depois com duas taças em mãos, a nova amiga deles não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha estendendo uma das taças, Hermione a pegou, encolheu os ombros, impenitente. - Eu só lhe ofereci uma pequena... recordação do significado de 'espaço pessoal'.

Harry riu. – O que ela queria afinal?

A morena virou os olhos. – Não estava ouvindo? Ela praticamente empurrava os enormes seios dela contra você enquanto você concordava com tudo que ela dizia.

Harry franziu o cenho. – Ela? E eu não!

Hermione o encarou com incredulidade; e então riu sob o olhar de choque de Harry. Graças a Merlin por um marido despistado! – Joanna, esse era seu nome, a propósito. Estava interessada em saber se você aceitou alguma proposta de algum dos times de quadribol que ela _sabia_ que haviam tentado lhe contratar. Aparentemente ela é narradora de partidas e estava, e eu cito: "empolgadíssima com a oportunidade de vê-lo voar, entre outras coisas..." risadinha, risadinha. Não estava mesmo ouvido?

-Hermione, eu nem estava olhando para ela! Eu – ele fez uma pausa, olhando-a de lado.

-Você?

-Ok. Não fique brava. Mas eu posso ter balançando a cabeça e feito sons de concordância sem perceber, enquanto eu meio que tinha minha atenção em outra coisa? Ela poderia ter sugerido um ritual de sacrifício que envolve nudez sob as estrelas em pleno dezembro e eu teria dito 'ok'...? – Hermione o encarou como se estivesse verificando suas palavras, antes de cair de novo na risada. – Me desculpe! Eu estava ocupado intimidando McLaggen.

Harry quase fazia beicinho e ela só não conseguia aguentar, principalmente quando ouvira a última parte. Postando uma das mãos sobre a boca e empurrando sua taça de volta para o moreno, Hermione ria com ganas.

Quando se acalmou, a jovem se ergueu na ponta dos pés e o beijou suavemente, seu ciúme havia evaporado juntos às risadas. - Oh Harry, apenas você – ela deslizou o polegar por sua boca e pegou a taça de volta. - Ok, conte-me mais sobre a parte onde estava intimidando Mclaggen.

Harry encolheu os ombros sem encará-la. – Ele estava te olhando como se fosse algum tipo de troféu – sua expressão se tornou uma carranca. – Se ele viesse ao nosso encontro, eu o teria estrangulado. Quero dizer, isso se você não chegasse primeiro.

-_Meu herói_ – ela brincou empurrando seu corpo contra o dele, sua boca ao seu ouvido.

Harry tentou esconder o quão corado estava, revidando. – Ao menos não cheguei às vias de fato, como um certo alguém.

Hermione ergueu a vista para ele, marotamente. – E eu sequer cheguei a empunhar minha varinha – murmurou erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Você – tocou o nariz dela com o indicador. – É um gênio do mal.

-Não foi por isso que se casou comigo?

Harry moveu sua mão livre para as costas dela e a deslizou de maneira possessiva até onde a decência permitia - ou mais bem: até onde a etiqueta social olhava de soslaio, mas não comentava. Muito. - antes de se inclinar para dizer ao seu ouvido. – _Oh, definitivamente._

Estremecendo, Hermione o empurrou levemente, quase sem vontade. Um sorriso tolo marcando sua boca; sorriso este que só fez aumentar quando reparou que mais que metade das pessoas do local os encarava.

_Meu_, ela pensou alegremente.

**\- xxx -**

**Quarta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1998.**

Eles haviam acabado de sair do banho e estavam secando um ao outro distraidamente enquanto comentaram sobre o dia que tiveram. Hoje fora um daqueles dias onde absolutamente tudo não saíra de acordo com o que estava planejado. E o que tinha para dar errado, acontecera... De tal modo que ao cair da noite o casal estava exausto, frustrado e impaciente para estar de volta a portas trancadas. No silêncio e conforto de seu quarto e no refúgio que era o abraço do parceiro...

Hermione fechou os olhos recostando-se em Harry, seus lábios fazendo contato com a linha de seu pescoço, sua bochecha em seu ombro. Seus braços livrando-se da toalha em favor de enlaçá-lo enquanto ele ainda secava suas costas.

A verdade é que mal podia se sustentar nas próprias pernas. Harry havia se livrado de cada nó de frustração de seu corpo – ela retribuíra o favor para além de agradecida e entusiasmada. - Mas agora sentia como se ele também tivesse se livrado de seus ossos. De seus pensamentos (o que ao momento também era grata). E sua vontade. Tudo que desejava era recostar nele e dormir até o novo milênio.

-_Pronto... Vamos pra cama._

Ela assentiu, mas não se moveu.

Hermione quase não registrou a risada dele, muito menos que ele a erguera e a postara na cama. E protestou em queixume quando Harry lhe deslizou em uma calcinha.

-_Ok Senhora Potter. Nada de outras peças, eu entendi._

Ela abriu os olhos por um instante, suas mãos se erguendo, movendo-se claramente num sinal de demanda. Chamando-o para si. Divertido, Harry terminou de guardar as toalhas e se vestir antes de se mover para a cama.

Hermione se inclinou imediatamente para ele. Suas mãos correndo por seu peito, antes de franzir o cenho. Em movimentos desajeitados pelo sono, a morena puxou a camisa de Harry para cima até que ele pegasse a dica e a retirasse. Como se ofendida pela peça a jovem a estapeou das mãos de Harry e se moveu sobre ele.

-_Você vai ser minha morte, Mione._

Ela suspirou contente, como um gatinho esfregando o rosto no peito dele (agora despido de qualquer material). Ela apertou um beijo em seu tórax e murmurou, segundos antes de cair no sono:

\- _Eu te amo também._

Harry levou horas para pegar no sono aquela noite.

Hermione não havia comentado nada a respeito desde sua 'pequena' confissão. E de todas as respostas que Harry teria esperado – E Deus sabe que ele estava preparado para quase qualquer coisa! -, um sonolento 'eu te amo também' não estava exatamente em seus planos.

Com Hermione dormindo sobre si e observando o teto como se este fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo, Harry Potter sorriu ligeiramente.

**\- xxx -**

**Quinta-feira, 19 de novembro de 1998. **

Harry não perdera o sorriso auto satisfeito pelo dia todo que se seguiu. Especialmente quando conseguia encontrar os olhos de Hermione; esta que dardejava, sem intenção, olhares na sua direção quase todo o tempo. Então ela corava e desviava o rosto quando percebia o que estava fazendo. E repetia o processo.

O ar de absoluto espanto, suas bochechas rosadas e a completa e irrestrita perda de palavras era o visual mais adorável e apelativo que Harry já presenciara. O fazia desejar repetir seus passos até ali apenas para plantar aquela expressão desconsertada em sua face mais uma vez. Oh mas se aquele não era um pensamento delicioso!

**[Flashback]**

**05h30min (AM)**

-_Oh Deus, eu sinto muito Harry_ – a morena murmurou. – _Apaguei ontem a noite, né? Deixei todo o trabalho pra você, não é?_

-_Eram umas quantas roupas sujas e toalhas para guardar, Mione. Nenhuma fórmula de aritmância. Por Merlin! Pra ser honesto, a única coisa que me deu trabalho de verdade foi tentar vesti-la. O que, como pode ver, não obtive muito sucesso. _

A morena se sentou na cama perpassando as mãos pelo cabelo, ainda sonolenta. Ela olhou para si mesma então, quase em confusão. – _Oh, isso_ – O edredom havia deslizado de seu corpo quando se movera de Harry e ao momento oferecera uma visão soberba de seu perfil. – _Tendo a ficar um tanto ou quanto amuada quando cansada._

Harry riu baixinho. – _Oh, eu sei_.

-_Ainda estou cansada _– suspirou esfregando o pescoço. – _Deus, que dia absolutamente horroroso foi ontem?!_ \- comentou um instante depois, sentindo uma exaustão tremenda.

Harry se moveu de sua posição pelo instante necessário para trazê-la de volta. Puxando-a com cuidado, planejando que deitasse na cama outra vez. Hermione foi ao seu encontro disposta. Montando nele, seu corpo arrastando preguiçosamente para sobre Harry até que pudesse recostar outra vez a cabeça em seu peito.

-_A única coisa digna de nota daquele dia foi nosso tempo a sós –_ acrescentou suavemente apertando um pequeno beijo no queixo dele.

-_Aqui para servir, senhora Potter._

Hermione não conseguiu conter a risadinha. Culparia o sono e o cansaço enquanto escondia o rosto – agora vermelho por conta do indigno som que escapara de seus lábios – do olhar (ela tinha certeza) arrogante de Harry. _Ele_ _havia dito "senhora Potter", então era meio que culpa dele. Certo?_

Subitamente, Harry os girou na cama para estar por cima. - _Você gosta do som disso, não é?_

Ela riu ligeiramente. - _Shhhh, eu estou com sono. _

-_Oh?_

Deliberadamente, o moreno ergueu uma das pernas dela sobre si, suas mãos se fecharam em seus quadris logo em seguida, coordenando o movimento de ambos em uma coreografia que Hermione não esqueceria tão cedo.

Ela gemeu. - _Ok, nem tanto sono assim._

-_Você tem certeza? _– indagou inocentemente repetindo o movimento enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço.

-_Eu posso, hmm, eu posso ser persuadida a um estado de alerta..._

-_Eu não sei, Mione... Não quero me aproveitar de seu estado. Não seria certo –_ brincou.

Hermione adotou seu melhor tom de repreensão, ao exigir:

-_Harry,_ _pare de me provocar - _o efeito _pode_ ter sido perdido por conta do olhar sem foco dela ou de toda pele em exposição ou ainda pelos pequeninos sons de encanto que a morena dispensava ao ambiente, no entanto...

Harry a beijou – por fim - antes de recuar. Traçando pequenos beijos e mordidelas em seu caminho para o sul. Ele descobrira que gostava de marcar também... apenas preferia lugares mais discretos. Como, por exemplo, o lado de seu seio esquerdo.

Ele beijou o seu estomago e traçou com a língua uma linha até seu umbigo e ergueu a vista, um sorriso satisfeito se formando em sua boca ao observar Hermione com os olhos presos nele, a expressão sufocada. Ainda a encarando, Harry mordiscou o osso de seu quadril e Hermione choramingou, resfolegando o nome dele enquanto empurrava a cabeça contra o travesseiro e fechava os olhos.

Hermione abriu os olhos de imediato, lutando para se erguer em seus cotovelos quando os dedos de Harry brincavam com os lados de sua calcinha enquanto descobria um novo lugar favorito para mordiscar: a parte interior de sua coxa.

-_Eu nunca_-

Harry riu levemente, apesar de suas bochechas estarem tão ou mais vermelhas que as de Hermione. – _Nem eu. Eu suponho que teremos de aprender juntos?_

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, assentindo com entusiasmo. –_ Sim,_ _por favor._

**[Fim do Flashback]**

A verdade é que a mente de Hermione estava tão voltada para seu despertar que se um assunto não dizia respeito às suas aulas, responsabilidades como monitora ou Harry, ela simplesmente não estava interessada. Mas bem: era inútil discutir com ela, porque Hermione simplesmente não ia ouvir. O nível de abstração da garota era extraordinário.

Nem mesmo Pansy Parkinson conseguira tirar o ar de admiração da monitora-chefe. A jovem sonserina finalmente tivera coragem de indagar se Hermione gostara de sua entrevista. E ela soube? Por conta da entrevista, uma boa parte da sociedade agora era a favor dela?

Hermione piscou devagar, antes de conseguir assimilar o que ouvira. E então bufou divertida. – Hm, parabéns? Era isso que gostaria de ouvir? Estou tão feliz que "grande" parte da nossa sociedade é ao seu favor – sorria suavemente e as pessoas que estavam por perto recuaram por instinto. - Belo prêmio de consolação, eu suponho. Desde que quem importa, isto é, meu Harry, ainda prefere lutar novamente com Voldemort a tê-la como esposa. Mas congratulações de toda forma!

A morena terminou de guardar seu material e então avançou até estar há alguns centímetros de Pansy, comentando como se fosse uma nota de rodapé:

-A propósito: boa sorte. Você vai precisar.

Ela se afastou da sala de aula de Runas Antigas sob o olhar atento da professora Babbling – que, sinceramente, estava preparada para interceptar um duelo completo -, o choque de seus colegas de classe e as intenções de assassinato de Pansy Parkinson.

Rindo-se, Hermione se perguntava se aquele dia podia ficar melhor.

**\- xxx -**

**[Quarto de Harry e Hermione. Noite]**

Harry mal havia fechado a porta atrás de si quando a morena saltou sobre ele. Literalmente.

E apesar de surpreso, suas mãos se fecharam sobre ela, sustentando-a enquanto Hermione fazia o seu melhor para sugar sua vida – aparentemente - pela boca.

-Cama. Agora.

_Quem era ele para discutir?_

Antes que chegassem ao seu destino, Hermione se contorceu para sair de seu colo. Ela o empurrou para a cama, fazendo-o cair de costas e montou sobre Harry.

**-**_O que você fez por mim hoje de manhã foi realmente, realmente maravilhoso. E pensei que talvez eu pudesse fazê-lo se sentir tão bem quanto me senti, se você quiser?_**–** sob a expressão aturdida do rapaz e um único mover de cabeça, Hermione riu ligeiramente, retirando a camisa de seu baby-doll sobre a cabeça. – _É. Eu pensei que gostaria._

A mão dele imediatamente se ergueu para acariciar o lado de seu corpo, precisamente na ligeira marquinha ao lado de seu seio esquerdo.

Lábios ainda curvados em um sorriso, Hermione chamou sua atenção. Que estava rapidamente se esvaindo para outras partes do corpo dela quando a morena ficou de pé na cama, sobre ele e retirou o resto do baby-doll. – Suas roupas, Potter.

Quando Harry se sentou na cama, sua posição era mais que uh, _favorável_. Ele ergueu a vista, uma expressão tão _dolorosamente_ inocente tomando lugar em sua face que era quase ridículo acreditar no que fizera um segundo depois: o rapaz inclinou-se para frente plantando um beijo entre suas pernas.

Ele riu quando os joelhos de Hermione cederam. E apesar de si mesma, a morena virou os olhos, tomando para si a tarefa de desvesti-lo.

* * *

**N/a: Obrigada pelos comentários! Eu amo cada um deles. **

* * *

**Nota: Eu ia fazer um tipo de '**_**orgasm feast**_**' *insira erguer de sobrancelha sugestivo aqui* mas esta ainda é uma fanfiction PG-13, então... Nope. Heuehueuehueheuheuheueheuheuehueehueh *engasga* Oh God *respira fundo* estou bem, estou bem. **_**Anyway**_**! Eu confio na criatividade de vocês.**

* * *

**Só uma coisa: Não, eles ainda _NÃO_ consumaram o casamento. **

* * *

**(*) Eu não consigo lidar com algumas mudanças na versão brasileira. Então, yeah, eu vou deixar James. E Comarc.**

* * *

**PS: Eu sou uma ótima pessoa. Shut up. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Advertência: Tão açucarado que pode causar caries. Linguagem obscena.**

* * *

**Parte treze**

**Rock 'n' Roll Lullaby** (*)

* * *

**Sábado, 21 de novembro de 1998.**

Hermione estava _ridiculamente _animada com a perspectiva de ir à Hogsmead. O que por si só era realmente, _realmente _patético. Ela tinha ciência disto. Afinal, quantas vezes Harry e ela estiveram lá, de passagem, desde setembro? Dezenas. Sem contar todas as vezes ao longo dos anos que caminhara por aquele vilarejo, poderia andar por ali de olhos fechados!

_Honestamente_.

Em sua defesa, hoje era um _pouco_ diferente. Harry havia lhe chamado para o primeiro encontro oficial deles. Só de pensar sorria pra si mesma. Tudo bem, ela _também_ sabia que era um caso perdido quando dizia respeito a Harry. Ela só não se importava o suficiente para negar a si mesma qualquer mínima oportunidade de agir como a jovem mulher que era. A jovem mulher que fora chamada em um encontro.

**[Flashback]**

**Sexta-feira, 20 de novembro de 1998. **

Hermione estava indo para a aula de aritmancia quando Harry segurou sua mão, efetivamente mantendo-a no lugar. Confusa, a jovem se voltou para o amigo, mas ele olhava para os próprios pés.

-Então... amanhã tem passeio para Hogsmead, gostaria de ir comigo?

Hermione quase derreteu no lugar. Como ele podia agir de forma tão tímida algumas vezes nunca ia deixar de espantá-la.

Quando finalmente ergueu a vista, ele parecia quase incerto e Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha sem conseguir esconder a diversão. - Você está chamando sua esposa para um encontro? Uau, Potter, tão romântico – riu, antes de acrescentar:

\- Eu adoraria.

Apesar de si mesmo, Harry virou os olhos. – Eu estava pensando... - Hermione fingiu arregalar os olhos e postou a mão em sua testa e pescoço, como se medisse sua temperatura. – Ok, ok. Quer saber, eu não quero mais te levar a canto nenhum.

-Azar, eu já aceitei o pedido – ela então fingiu um ar de entusiasmo e numa voz que mais parecia um guincho, numa imitação assustadoramente parecida com Lilá Brown, continuou:

– Nós podemos ir à Madame Puddifoot? Por favorzinho, _docinho de abóbora_?

– Essa. - Harry bem que tentou se segurar, mas no fim se rendeu às risadas. - Foi a coisa mais aterrorizante que eu vi desde Voldemort. Nunca mais faça isso. Por favor.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante e Hermione suspirou, percebendo que ele não ia falar mais nada:

-Então, vai me dizer por que estava tão nervoso? Sou só eu, Harry.

-Eu sei. É que... bem, _será de fato nosso primeiro encontro de verdade, não é?_ – falou em tom baixo, olhando para os lados do corredor vazio. - Eu só queria fazer isso oficial.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar irritado. - Droga Harry! - seu tom de voz furioso.

\- O quê? – recuou um passo, surpreso com o tom dela.

-Por sua culpa, eu vou chegar atrasada em Aritmancia!

-O que? Por quê? Ainda faltam cinc-

Ela apenas o empurrou contra a parede bruscamente. – _Pare de ser tão adorável _– resmungou contra sua boca.

-_Não há maneira no inferno _– retrucou por sua vez antes de beijá-la de volta.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-Então, Madame Puddifoot? – Hermione o encarou com incredulidade. Harry deu de ombros. – Eu pensei que podíamos ir até lá e zombar os outros casais enquanto pedimos todo e qualquer tipo de chá do lugar e fazíamos uma competição de quem consegue ficar sério sob o ar ridículo daquele lugar. Vence quem fizer o outro engasgar primeiro.

Quando percebeu seu sorriso de lado, Hermione o estapeou de leve. – Melhor encontro pra sempre – afirmou com sarcasmo. – E eu achei que fosse traumatizado para a vida com aquele lugar?

-Eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa com você ao meu lado – e então ele se voltou dramaticamente para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Quão adorável foi isso?

–Você está se tornando, muito rapidamente, a pessoa mais ridícula que conheço.

-Espera, isso significa que eu não ganho beijos?

Rindo-se, Hermione o puxou consigo. – Vamos comprar um sorvete, Dom Juan.

O rapaz suspirou de maneira teatral, antes de assentir com um sorriso. – Você sabe que eu iria, não é? Se você quisesse. Não seria a mesma coisa que... _antes._ Com alguém que eu conheço, com alguém que eu me _importo_.

Hermione parou, girando nos próprios pés. - Ok. Ok. Agora sim – ela enlaçou as mãos em seu pescoço. - _**Isso**__ foi terrivelmente adorável _– murmurou ficando na ponta dos pés.

-_Eu ganho beijos quando ela pensa que sou adorável _– ele murmurou de volta de uma forma arrogante, mantendo-a contra si quando Hermione tentou se afastar, rindo de seu ar tolo. – _Ok, vamos com isso, senhora Potter. Onde está minha recompensa?_

-_Harry!_

Ele continuou dessa vez erguendo as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça para ela e fazendo beicinho. Virando os olhos, Hermione apertou um pequeno beijo em sua boca.

-Isso é o meu prêmio por ser _terrivelmente_ adorável? Não, não. Vem aqui – Hermione soltou um gritinho quando ele a ergueu pela cintura para que seus pés não tocassem o chão, apertando instintivamente os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Rindo baixinho quando Harry choveu pequenos beijos em seu nariz e testa e queixo e bochechas.

Quando Hermione finalmente avançou tocando com seus lábios o de Harry, alguém pigarreou ao lado deles:

-Urgh! Por favor, parem de jogar na nossa cara a felicidade e satisfação de vocês! – Parvati reclamou, apesar de seu tom ser divertido e interposto com risadinhas.

Harry deslizou Hermione cuidadosamente para o chão. – Alô meninas.

-Então, nada de passeio fantástico esse fim de semana?

Hermione fitou Lilá com um olhar de "qual é o seu problema?", mas antes que pudesse lhe dar uma resposta, Harry riu encolhendo os ombros. - Não dessa vez. A gente se vê depois! - E simplesmente puxou Hermione consigo.

A morena ainda fitava com os olhos estreitos a garota loira sobre os ombros. – _Eu odeio essa garota._

-Não? É sério? Ninguém nunca notou - De olhos arregalados, Harry disse fingindo surpresa.

Sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, Hermione o arrastou para a loja Dedosdemel.

**\- xxx -**

_Esse_ era o problema de Hogsmead. Para qualquer lugar que fossem, sempre havia uma horda de conhecidos. Pessoas que queriam cumprimentá-los, agradecê-los, tomar só um pouquinho do tempo deles... Sorrindo pesarosamente um para o outro, o casal conseguiu chegar à Dedosdemel apenas meia hora depois do 'planejado'.

-Essa foi a pior ideia que tive – Harry suspirou. – Nós não vamos ter quase nenhum momento de paz nesse vilarejo. Eu deveria alguma coisa _fora_ do mundo bruxo.

-Haverá outras oportunidades, Harry.

-Yeah, eu sei. Só queria que não fosse, você sabe, um desastre – ele franziu o cenho. – Eu deveria saber melhor que trazê-la pra cá.

Hermione riu e pagou pelos doces que escolhera antes de tomar a mão dele de novo. – Vamos lá.

Mas ao invés de levá-lo para fora da loja, a morena o levou silenciosamente para os fundos do local, mais precisamente o porão. Ela verificou sobre os ombros e sorriu secretamente para o dono da loja que os observava discretamente, soltando Harry a garota fez um sinal de silêncio para o senhor que lhe ofereceu uma piscadela.

-_Só você usaria uma passagem secreta para _**voltar**_ para a escola._ _Lumus._

Tocando seu rosto de maneira condescendente, Hermione comentou marotamente:

– _Você não está vendo o todo, _**doçura**_. A maior parte da escola está nesse bendito vilarejo, então faremos o caminho de volta e encontraremos nossa privacidade._

-_Meu Merlin, você é um gênio! _– exclamou, beijando-a no instante seguinte até apagar aquela expressão presunçosa do rosto dela. - _Sei exatamente onde te levar! _

-_Espera, não está me levando para o quarto?_

-_Hermione, pervertida - _Ela recuou de bom grado contra a parede quando viu Harry se aproximou, sua mão se erguendo e fechando-se em seu braço esquerdo, puxando-o para si. -_ Nox._

Sua respiração estava acelerada quando finalmente sentiu a de Harry contra seu rosto e ela só podia imaginar o sorriso de canto que ele estava portando.

**\- xxx -**

Por fim, Harry a levou à cozinha do castelo. Sob os olhares dos elfos domésticos muito agitados – e em parte ainda desconfiados de Hermione -, o casal recebeu uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos. Eles passaram praticamente toda tarde ali, conversando e trocando pequenos beijos.

Eles só perceberam a hora, na verdade, quando Minerva McGonagall apareceu no local. Ela estava para falar com um dos elfos quando viu o casal a encarando com surpresa. Franzindo o cenho, a senhora fez uma pausa antes de tornar a fitar seus alunos.

-Boa tarde, professora – Hermione saiu primeiro do estupor.

-Boa tarde - a senhora assentiu, erguendo a sobrancelha então.

Harry fez uma pequena careta. – Nós tentamos Hogsmead. Não deu muito certo...

-Nós só queríamos um pouco de silêncio...

-E obviamente havia outras opções, mas aqui tem comida.

Hermione riu empurrando Harry ligeiramente. – O que meu marido ridículo quis dizer é que quase ninguém conhece o caminho para a cozinha e tudo que queríamos eram pelo menos dez minutos sem sermos interrompidos... _**E**_ não dói que podemos fazer um pequeno lanche aqui.

-Eu vejo. Vou insistir, entretanto, para que ambos deixem a cozinha, os elfos precisam preparar o jantar.

Harry e Hermione a fitaram mais uma vez em confusão antes de da morena segurar o braço de Harry para si, observando seu relógio de pulso. – Oh meu Deus, são quase cinco horas!

-Sentimos muito professora, não vimos o tempo passar.

-Eu posso ver – o tom dela não transmitia nada. Nenhuma mínima sugestão. Mas ambos coraram violentamente enquanto tentavam checar um ao outro discretamente.

Em seu tempo na passagem secreta, Hermione pode ter aproveitado um _pouquinho_ e marcado o pescoço de Harry novamente no momento que ele parou de beijá-la em busca de ar. Bem. _Antes_ de forçar uma troca de posições enquanto ela se ajoelhava num recém-conjurado travesseiro... Harry não estava reclamando.

Basta dizer, a lembrança praticamente conjurava a palavra "culpados" em suas testas. Não que eles tivessem feito qualquer coisa semelhante da cozinha da escola!

Ok. Tudo bem. Harry teria tentado algo... Se os elfos domésticos tivessem saído da cozinha – o que não aconteceu. Em nenhum momento. Harry comentara, zombando, que provavelmente eles estavam com medo de Hermione esconder alguma roupa por ali (pratos caíram no chão e os olhares de horror dos elfos quase fizeram Harry se sentir culpado, até observar o olhar de horror de _Hermione_, isto é).

**\- xxx -**

Era quase início de dezembro quando Andrômeda tomou a decisão de permitir que Ted fosse herdeiro da casa dos Black. Ela também finalmente havia terminado sua pesquisa e - _obrigada Merlin! – _não havia nenhuma lei que impedisse uma esposa de possuir mais de um título. Não era _recomendado_ \- principalmente por conta do problema de séculos atrás com as relações consanguíneas...

Harry não se importava com recomendações. Ele havia resolvido a questão dos títulos e herança, tudo que precisava agora era fazer Hermione sua Lady Black e se livrar de vez do tormento que eram Pansy e seu pai. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha ao pensar em Walburga. Deus ele teria de convencer Hermione a uma última passada em Grimmauld Place...

**[Flashback]**

-Eu acho uma ideia maravilhosa que ponha Ted como seu herdeiro. Mas e sobre a Pansy? Aquela garota é insana! Nada vai impedi-la de tentar tirar vantagem sobre isso. Deus, eu até posso ver as manchetes – a morena estremeceu em repugnância.

Harry meneou a cabeça. - É por isso que eu gostaria de discutir outra coisa com você. _Se_ Andrômeda aceitar minha sugestão, teremos de cobrir todas as bases para que Pansy e seu pai sequer sonhem sobre Ted como meu herdeiro na família Black. É por isso que perguntei para Crookfang e Andrômeda se você poderia ser também a Lady Black.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Isto não é ilegal? Quero dizer, há um contrato para a família Black. E eu acho que li em algum lugar sobre a impossibilidade de uma mulher ser senhora de duas casas...

-É claro que você saberia disso – o moreno riu levemente. – Quanto a primeira pergunta, não é ilegal. Desde que o contrato foi revogado no momento em que nos casamos na linha Potter. Sendo assim, o contrato não vale de nada e eu posso _**supostamente**_ fazer o que quiser nessa linha. Quanto a segunda pergunta – Harry suspirou. - Essa é a parte complicada... Andrômeda e Crookfang não sabiam me informar sobre essa ideia. Na verdade, eles estão para me avisar se encontrarem algo a respeito, positivo ou negativo.

-Se isso for possível, todos os nossos problemas seriam resolvidos.

Harry assentiu. – Eu, na verdade, queria ter transferido a titulação para Andrômeda. Digamos que não deu muito certo.

A jovem mulher ergueu a sobrancelha e Harry passou a lhe contar como Andrômeda havia lhe zombado cruelmente. – Oh, _poor baby_ – Hermione arrumou brincalhona.

O rapaz virou os olhos, ignorando-a. – Mas pense nas possibilidades! Se isto for possível, nós podemos até mesmo fazer um casamento real dessa vez.

Hermione parou de rir de imediato. – Não vai acontecer, Harry.

-Mas Mione, pense na sua mãe!

-É exatamente nela que estou pensando – retrucou sem expressão e então acrescentou com uma risada:

-Você tem ideia do carnaval que ela faria?

-Bem, você é a única filha dela. E eu meio que me sinto culpado...

Hermione segurou a cabeça dele entre suas mãos carinhosamente, fitando-o com firmeza. - Harry, é exatamente o que ela quer que você sinta. Ela é diabólica. Eu aposto que nas suas trocas de cartas ela tem dispensado pequenas dicas do que a faria _incrivelmente _feliz _e oh tão grata_ – Harry a olhou em choque e Hermione riu, beijando-lhe a boca. - Acredite-me, eu a conheço. Anos e mais anos de chantagem emocional...

-Mas... Mas isso realmente a faria feliz, não é?

Hermione meneou a cabeça. –Você não entende. Ela provavelmente tomaria toda a responsabilidade para si no instante que comentarmos que decidimos nos casar de novo. Mamãe _sequer_ vai querer saber o por que da súbita mudança. E então nos veríamos em alguma parte da _Toscana_ com centenas de convidados e uma banda que só tocaria músicas do David Bowie e 10cc! _ E então_ meus pais iriam nos fazer dançar a música _deles_. _Come softly to me (**)_.

Harry piscou. – Você 'tá brincando, certo? - Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Bem, pelo menos não é Escape (***)...

Hermione fez um som de escarnio, recostando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz e gargalhou. – Pode imaginar?

-Nós podemos arranjar tudo e só depois contar pra eles, o que acha? Quero dizer, não são apenas seus pais que ficaram ofendidos com o nosso 'casamento relâmpago' não é? Professora McGonagall e Molly... Nós até podíamos usar os bruxos que convidarmos para que seus pais não chamem tantas pessoas?

-Harry? Você é insano? Nós não podemos deixar mamãe e Molly perto uma da outra – Hermione disse horrorizada. – Elas provavelmente iriam se estapear até a morte ou coisa do tipo por sua causa ou se tornariam as melhores amigas do universo. Honestamente eu não saberia dizer o que é pior.

-O quê? É claro que não, não seja exagerada - a morena ergueu a vista para fitá-lo. – Ok, talvez não seja exatamente uma boa ideia... Além do mais não é como se seu pai fosse parar de me odiar porque nos casamos na frente dele, de toda forma.

-Ele não odeia você... - foi a vez de Harry encará-la com incredulidade. – ele não! Papai só não suporta a ideia de que não sou mais uma criança. Que quando estou ferida ou magoada não é para os braços dele que eu corro primeiro...

Harry a abraçou, beijando sua testa. – Eu amo que confie em mim assim. E meio que me sinto mal, sempre que tento me pôr no lugar dele... Eu teria chorado como uma criança provavelmente. Mas então eu só _**sei**_ que ele está esperando a minha vez chegar? Seu pai sim é diabólico.

-Como assim?

-Vai chegar o dia em que eu terei de entregar a mão de nossa absolutamente perfeita filha para alguma criança nem de perto tão brilhante... e ele provavelmente vai estar ao meu lado dizendo "bom né?"

Hermione não conseguiu evitar rir: o tom de Harry era de genuíno terror, como se só o pensamento fizesse seu estomago embrulhar. E ela podia ver _oh_ tão claramente... Harry aterrorizando a pobre pessoa que ousou tocar em sua filhinha.

-Não é engraçado – Harry afirmou.

-Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me. Eu apenas imaginei a cena – disse suavemente. – Você será um pai maravilhoso, Harry.

O rapaz prendeu a respiração. – _Yeah?_

-Absolutamente.

-_Você também, você sabe?_ – comentou baixinho e então apertou um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço antes de acrescentar de forma abafada pelo contato:

-_Ela só poderá namorar aos trinta_.

Hermione riu mais.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

**\- xxx -**

**Domingo, 29 de novembro de 1998.**

**[09h20 AM]**

Depois de uma desagradável viagem via flu para o beco diagonal e uma passagem ligeira em Gringotts, Harry estava de volta a Hogwarts com um sorriso excitado e um pequeno embrulho no bolso. Ele voltou ao salão principal achando que ainda encontraria Hermione tomando café - só havia, afinal, passado pouco mais de quinze minutos fora.

-Onde você estava?!

O moreno franziu o cenho, lançando um olhar intrigado para Parvati que aparentava pânico.

-Harry! Que bom que chegou – Neville comentou fazendo sinal para que ele o acompanhasse. - Vem comigo que eu te conto o que houve. Não se preocupe, Hermione está _bem_.

O monitor chefe parou em seus traços e só tornou a andar quando Parvati enganchou um braço no seu e praticamente o arrastou consigo para continuar seguindo o outro rapaz. – O que aconteceu, Neville?

-Er... bem... Hermione e Pansy _meio que_ saíram no tapa meros minutos depois de você se afastar do salão principal.

-O quê?! – então riu. – Ok. Ok. Muito engraçado. Sério, gente? Qual é o – ele emudeceu quando observou o ar completamente sério dos seus colegas. – Onde está Hermione? Ela está na enfermaria? – em segundos, Harry se desvencilhara de Parvati e estava se preparando para correr quando Neville o segurou com firmeza.

-Eu disse que ela está bem! Na verdade, a diretora pediu que nós esperássemos por você pra te informar a senha. Elas estão na diretoria...

Parvati bufou. – Oh, elas foram à enfermaria, ok? Com a quantidade de sangue que Hermione estava expelindo, ela meio que desmaiou... E eu pensei que Pansy estivesse _morta_. Infelizmente não dessa vez. - Neville lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão. – O quê? Elas tiveram!

Harry tinha uma expressão assustadora: uma mistura de pânico e fúria. Ele passou a correr para a diretoria sem dizer mais nada.

-Obrigada Parvati! – Neville disse sarcasticamente enquanto ambos corriam atrás de Harry. – Agora ele provavelmente vai assassinar a Parkinson!

-Bem, era melhor que ele descobrir na hora, você não acha?!

Neville não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Harry só parou de correr quando chegou à frente das gárgulas de diretoria, Neville e Parvati arfando em seu encalço.

-Ok. Olha. Então elas tiveram que ir pra enfermaria, mas...

-Neville.

-...Mas foi porque Hermione deu um soco tão forte em Pansy, que Pansy não sustentou seu próprio peso e caiu, bateu a cabeça no chão tão duramente na queda que _desmaiou_ – Neville continuou apressadamente.

-Neville...

-Você quer dizer _depois_ de Pansy do nada lhe lançar uma maldição. Foi _super divo_! MEU MERLIN! Hermione se ergueu e voltando para a idiota da Parkinson, o nariz sangrando _a bicas _e BAM, um soco bem na cara dela e _então_ Hermione desmaiou – Parvati gargalhava enquanto Neville, atrás de Harry, fazia sinais de corte para garota.

-Você está me dizendo que Pansy a acertou pelas costas? – o tom de Harry era baixo. O rapaz loiro fez uma careta.

-Bem, sim. Hermione estava comendo e completamente a ignorando enquanto Pansy dizia um monte de bosta de hipógrifo e-

-_Neville_.

Titubeando um segundo antes de murmurar relutantemente a senha, Neville puxou Parvati para seu lado. –_ Puta Merda, Parvati. Você não podia ter ficado calada?! _– perguntou com secura enquanto ele e a garota seguiam rapidamente atrás de Harry.

**\- xxx -**

Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas definitivamente não era Hermione com um chumaço de algodão enfiado no nariz lhe sorrindo estupidamente no instante que encontrou seu olhar.

Com algumas passadas, já estava ao seu lado. Hermione havia se erguido e ele a colocou em seu abraço, checando-a a procura de algum machucado. Harry espirou ao não encontrar nada errado e a apertou mais contra si quando erHe Hermione cambaleou.

-Senhor Potter! Ela perdeu muito sangue, ponha-a sentada imediatamente!

Harry ergueu a vista para encontra Madame Pomfrey de pé ao lado de Minerva, seu olhar duro enquanto ele vasculhava o local. Sua chefe de casa estava lá, assim como o professor de poções; este que ao momento se encontrava de pé ao lado alguém que ele supôs ser _Pansy Parkinson_. Ele não conseguia distinguir, com a enorme pança do senhor encobrindo o perfil da pessoa sentada ao seu lado.

Antes que ele pudesse até mesmo fazer menção de erguer sua varinha na direção da sonserina, Hermione riu levemente e empurrou Harry para a cadeira onde estava. Então sentou sobre ele. Sua cabeça recostando em seu ombro, seus braços sobre ele frouxamente e, fechando os olhos, Imediatamente caiu no sono. Como se tivesse desmaiado.

Em pânico, ele ergueu a vista outra vez para Madame Pomfrey. A mulher parecia ter se materializado ao lado deles e já estava escaneando Hermione antes que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca. – Como eu suspeitava.

-O quê? O quê? O que ela tem?

-Hermione perdeu muito sangue e a poção repositora que lhe dei ainda está fazendo efeito.

-Então por que ela está aqui e não na enfermaria?!

Poppy fez uma carranca. – Esteja certo que não foi minha decisão!

-Ela disse que estava bem para resolver o incidente... – Slughorn comentou brandamente.

-ELA PARE- - Harry cortou a si mesmo quando seu olhar caiu em Hermione ainda imóvel em seu colo, antes de continuar num tom muito mais baixo, mas ainda venenoso. – Ela parece bem?! E como assim "resolver o incidente?", o que há para resolver? Até onde eu sei, há _pelo menos duas_ testemunhas de que Parkinson lançou uma maldição na _minha esposa_ em primeiro lugar! O que estamos fazendo aqui é a minha pergunta. Hermione deveria estar descansando _enquanto_ Pansy Parkinson estar numa viagem só de ida para casa, bem – ele riu sarcasticamente, sem qualquer emoção. – Isto é, até que eu entre em contato com nossa advogada!

-Agora, agora senhor Potter... Sua esposa feriu a senhorita Parkison também.

-_Depois_ de ter sido atingida pelas costas.

-Senhor Potter...

-Que se dane, para o inferno com isso! – Ele acomodou melhor Hermione em seu colo e se ergueu. - Eu _vou_ levar Hermione para nosso quarto e deixar Parvati e Neville vigiando-a. E _quando_ eu voltar, iremos resolver isto. E quanto a "resolver", quero dizer que serei eu usando cada pedacinho da minha maldita fama para chegarmos a uma... solução "viável".

Ele quase ficou satisfeito quando ouviu Pansy ganir miseravelmente.

-Você não pode nos ameaçar, meu garoto...

-Acabei de fazer isso – retrucou antes de lhes dar as costas.

Harry sabia muito bem que o máximo que Pansy iria receber era uma suspensão - Gina havia lhe dado uma tacada na cabeça e _nem_ sequer isso levara, afinal. -, mas isto não o impediria de assustar a garota. Quanto mais temerosa melhor e se ela acreditava que podia ser expulsa por conta disso...

A sala permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Harry saia do lugar com a ajuda de Neville. Isto é, até Parvati guinchar:

-Isso foi tão quente!

A garota corou ligeiramente sob o olhar de Minerva e tratou de seguir Harry e Neville.

**\- xxx -**

Depois de permitir Neville e Parvati em seu quarto para vigiar Hermione, o moreno fez o caminho de volta à diretoria e retornou apenas uma hora depois.

Parvati estava sentada na cama ao lado de Hermione foleando um dos inúmeros livros da morena sem real interesse. Hermione, graças a Merlin, já estava acordada. E, pelo jeito, um tanto ou quanto mal-humorada. Neville estava ao chão brincando com Bichento.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Bem.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas não comentou. – Aqui, Poppy pediu que eu lhe trouxesse isso. Vai evitar as dores em sua fronte e nariz, foi o que ela disse pelo menos – Hermione assentiu e abrindo o frasco bebeu de uma vez. – Você está bem?

-Sim, apenas cansada. Foi tolo ter decidido resolver tudo antes de estar cem por cento bem...

-Ela está chateada porque você não estava sob ela quando acordou. Ha.

-Não seja ridícula, Parvati.

-Te disse! – motejou quando as bochechas da monitora chefe ficaram vermelhas.

-Eu tive de falar com a diretora, aparentemente eu sou seu responsável – o tom dele era quase divertido. - De toda forma, quando voltei, Edward Parkinson estava gritando a plenos pulmões sobre como a garotinha dele fora assaltada e queria ressarcimento – Harry comentou com um bufar. – Obviamente o tom dele mudou drasticamente quando sugeri não ser contrário a deixar que um tribunal decidisse o que Pansy merecia... Obviamente, isso não me impediu de contatar Andrômeda e ela já está redigindo um pedido de ordem de restrição, assim como uma nota para o profeta sobre como, apesar da atitude vil da senhorita Parkinson, você passava bem – Harry sorriu diabolicamente. – E eu, hm, meio que estou de detenção?

-Por quê?

Quando Harry continuou em silêncio, Parvati respondeu:

\- Ele _meio_ que mandou todo mundo se danar. Para inferno. Ou ambos...

-Harry!

O rapaz deu de ombros, impenitente.

-Você estava desmaiada no meu colo e metade da sala só queria resolver o "imprevisto" no salão principal. Eu fiquei impaciente.

Hermione estava prestes a começar uma palestra pelo olhar que lançou ao marido, e aquela era a deixa para Neville dar o fora. - Ok, nós estamos indo – comentou se erguendo ao observar Harry movendo-se para o lado de Hermione. Parvati abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar severo.

-Yeah. Eu tenho que falar com a Lilá de toda forma... – murmurou fazendo beicinho enquanto se dirigia para a porta que dava em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Os outros dois saíram, Hermione passou a fazer seu discurso sobre a irresponsabilidade e total falta de respeito de Harry de xingar as pessoas porque ele "estava impaciente". Harry a interrompeu com um beijo, tratando de distraí-la.

-_Hmmm._

-Como está se sentindo?

-_Bem _– o fitou com um pequeno sorriso, os olhos enevoados.

-Terei de monitorá-la, ok? Madame Pomfrey disse que qualquer retorno do sangramento, eu a levasse para ela imediatamente.

-_Tem de me monitorar?_ – indagou mordendo o lábio inferior. – _Por todos os meios, Potter_ – acrescentou com um movimento de mãos abrangendo a si mesma:

– _Fique a vontade._

-Não acho que seja uma ação que Poppy recomendaria...

Hermione o fitou com um ar quase implorante. – Eu estou bem, Harry. Eu prometo.

Harry a estudou demoradamente antes de assentir devagar. E, triunfante, Hermione deslizou sua mão pela blusa dele antes de puxá-la para cima, retirando-a num movimento ligeiro. – Mione... Eu quis dizer que acredito em você. Mas esse não é _definitivamente_ o momento para... brincarmos de médico.

Ela riu ligeiramente e, mesmo sob o comentário, retirou sua própria camisa.

A morena estava movendo-se para lhe retirar a calça quando Harry tomou as mãos dela nas suas. – Você precisa _descansar_. Perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Você não...?

-Oh Deus, Hermione, sim! Eu adoraria _brincar_ com você – em ênfase, deslizou as mãos pelo lado de seus seios, sobre o sutiã, fazendo-a arfar. - _**E**_ eu tenho certeza que haverá outras oportunidades. Só não agora, com você correndo o risco de se machucar outra vez. _**E**_ sob o efeito de poções.

Hermione finalmente assentiu. Relutantemente. – Mas vou continuar te beijando – afirmou com teimosia, já se ajeitando sobre ele. Poppy não queria que deitasse, caso seu nariz tornasse a sangrar. Tinha de seguir ordens médicas não é?

Harry sorriu enquanto acariciava suas costas, arrastando suas mãos até fechá-las dos lados de suas coxas, puxando-a mais para si. Hermione sorriu de volta, esquecendo tudo sobre Poppy, fechando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

-_Bom dia._

-_Oh, definitivamente um bom dia_ – ela afirmou baixinho em sua boca.

**\- x**

Hermione estava quase obtendo sucesso em fazer Harry esquecer tudo sobre sua promessa à curandeira da escola, uma de suas mãos entre eles acariciando-o com firmeza. Seu sutiã há muito retirado, encontrava-se displicentemente dependurado à beira da cama. Suas bocas, línguas e dentes se encontrando – mordiscando, lambendo e sugando - entre as golfadas de ar e grunhidos de Harry.

Apertando a boca contra a dele e beijando-o por tudo que valia a pena, Hermione se ajoelhou na cama, cada perna ao lado das dele. Finalmente ela moveu a outra mão a fim de desabotoar as calças do rapaz, ignorando o pequeno protesto de Harry quando afastou sua mão, atrás do ziper.

O protesto do rapaz não durou muito: quando cortaram o beijo em busca de ar, ele se distraiu com a tentadora visão dos seios dela. Umedecendo os lábios inchados, a cabeça se inclinando para frente e a boca se fechando num deles antes que qualquer pensamento de queixume viesse a sua mente.

Hermione pausou em sua tarefa, sorrindo para si mesma e arqueando involuntariamente. Harry estava para além de perdido.

-Hermione, gata, eu me esqueci de devolver seu livro e OH MEU MERLIM!

O pescoço da morena quase estalou ao virar o rosto para encarar a intrusa em confusão, Harry ainda entre seus seios. Hermione piscou diversas vezes para sair do torpor e compreender o que estava acontecendo. Quando o fez, entretanto, suas mãos voaram para os ombros de Harry. Que estava se afastando muito mais lentamente.

Parvati ergueu a sobrancelha, seus olhos abrangendo ambos com interesse. – _Nice_. _Oh, don't mind me_ (****).

Dessa vez, Harry virou o rosto para fitar Parvati em choque, a garota sorriu astutamente enquanto deslizava os olhos por Hermione, antes de seu olhar recair sobre Harry e fitá-lo com a mesma apreciação.

-Parvati.

-Hmm?

-Você pode ir agora? – Hermione havia fechados os braços ao redor de Harry, aproximando-se dele e escondendo seu torso da melhor forma possível, sentando-se sobre ele para _protegê-lo_ dos olhos gulosos de Parvati. O que por si só, não estava ajudando Harry a pensar com coerência.

-Eu preciso mesmo? – indagou sorrindo marotamente de volta para Hermione.

-Parvati!

-Ok. Estraga-prazeres. Meu Merlin! – se queixou, deixando o livro num canto e se afastando depois de mais uma olhadela.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e a moveu para revogar a autorização que Harry provavelmente dera à garota indiana para passar pela porta. Quando tornou para o moreno, ele a encarava em acusação.

-Isso foi um jogo muito sujo, Mione – ele respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de fazê-la sair de seu colo. – Você _não_ está bem. A poção para dor logo fará efeito.

Hermione maldisse Parvati pela enésima vez em pensamento enquanto Harry a fez colocar a blusa dele e se sentar recostada à cabeceira da cama. Estivera _tão _perto! Forçou a si mesma a não fazer beicinho porque era indigno e era provavelmente a poção para dor fazendo efeito. Já sentia sua cabeça leve.

Seu _marido_ – conteve uma risadinha. Oh Deus, estava chapada com a poção de dor... – estava completamente desconfortável enquanto ajustava sua calça. Ela sorriu maliciosamente sem piedade, pensando que era tudo culpa dele e seu senso de herói. E de Parvati.

_Estúpida Parvati_.

Harry parou de lutar com sua calça, retirando do bolso uma pequena caixa (_aparentemente ele _não_ estava tentando se aliviar. Pena_). Abrindo-a para ela. – Eu finalmente peguei o anel de senhora Black.

Mordendo o lábio, a jovem mulher esqueceu que estava chateada com Harry e perpassou a mão sobre a joia antes de pegá-la. E então Hermione franziu o cenho ao deslizar o anel em seu dedo anular.

Por que ele não se ajustava?

* * *

**Eu sou uma **_**old soul**_** e eu amo todas essas músicas. Shut up.**

**(*) Porque 10cc é vida. ****I regret nothing.**

**(**) The Fleetwoods (Come softly to me)**

**(***) Rupert Holmes (Escape - The Piña Colada Song)**

(****) Legal. Oh, não se importem comigo.

* * *

**N/a: Até mais. **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Eu simplesmente perdi a inspiração do nada. Eu tenho essa fic toda na cabeça, mas não conseguia escrever uma linha que me agradasse nesse capítulo. Tão frustrante.**

* * *

**PS: **Luana Evans, quero minha banda de ovo de chocolate. Obrigada. heuehuehueheuheuheue

Não. É sério. Se vira ai, tia.

* * *

Outra coisa: Gente sinto muito, improvável que eu mude a classificação dessa fic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Nota: E pontinhos para ti, Fernanda! \o/**

* * *

**Parte quatorze**

**You sweep all my worries away **

* * *

No horário almoço, Hermione estava se sentindo melhor. Principalmente desde que não houvera nenhum incidente de sangramento. Harry, no entanto, ainda estava ao seu redor como algum tipo de guarda-costas. E apesar de entendê-lo, estava começando a se irritar. Ela estava _bem_. E _sim_, a poção para dor não estava mais nublando tanto seus pensamentos. E _é claro_ que ela queria ir almoçar no salão principal, ela não daria à Pansy o mínimo gostinho de vitória.

Mas pelo tempo que Hermione conseguiu convencer Harry de que era _absolutamente_ capaz de descer as escadas, que dirá se alimentar sozinha, o horário de almoço estava quase no fim. E a morena não estava exatamente contente.

**\- xxx -**

Quando finalmente chegaram ao salão comunal, dois aurores estavam se dirigindo à saída do local junto à Andrômeda, que tinha Ted em seu colo.

-Estávamos indo ao encontro de vocês – Andrômeda comentou, beijando e abraçando ambos em cumprimento. – Você está bem, querida? – perguntou, sua mão livre no rosto de Hermione. Seus olhos percorrendo a jovem mulher com preocupação.

Hermione assentiu com um sorriso fraco. – Bem.

Andrômeda franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. – Estes senhores precisam de seu depoimento, Hermione. - Então voltou-se completamente para Harry. – Eu já consegui, no entanto, executar a ordem de restrição – Harry e ela trocaram um sorriso que teria deixado qualquer um assustado.

-Apenas algumas perguntas, senhora – um dos aurores se dirigiu a Hermione, que aquiesceu num suspiro.

Enquanto Hermione era entrevistada pelos aurores, ainda de pé, ao lado de Harry e Andrômeda – que observavam tudo com o objetivo de interferir se houvesse qualquer problema -, quase todas as cabeças do local os encaravam. Famintos por qualquer traço de informação... Afinal não era sempre que dois aurores apareciam para "entrevistar" alunos sobre o que ocorrera no café da manhã, ou com documentos para _Pansy Parkinson_ assinar.

Alheio a tudo isso, estava Teddy... que borbulhava tentando chamar a atenção de Harry. Distraidamente, Harry e Andrômeda trocaram o bebê de mãos, permitindo que o jovem homem o segurasse. Teddy, entretanto, ainda não estava feliz com o arranjo. E se fez ouvir. Fazendo finalmente Harry o encarar: menino o fazia beicinho e estava preste a chorar.

Apertando o ombro de Andrômeda como aviso, Harry passou a caminhar pelo local, tentando distrair Teddy. O que por si só fez Hermione se distrair horrivelmente enquanto espiava o rapaz brincar, apontar, apertar beijos e fazer cocegas no bebê tentando distraí-lo, que por sua parte já havia esquecido a birra e estava a dispensar ao lugar risadinhas barulhentas e deliciadas.

Observando-os mordendo o lábio inferior, Hermione piscou. Tornando a atenção para os aurores que a encaravam com pequenos sorrisos divertidos. – Perdão, o quê?

-Eles perguntaram sua reação, querida – Andrômeda disse gentilmente, sem esconder sua própria diversão.

-_Oh!_ – murmurou corando, balançando a cabeça quando seus olhos vagaram novamente para Teddy e Harry, que alcançavam a mesa da lufa-lufa. – Yeah, certo... Eu, uh, eu me ergui e - as meninas mais próximas já se amontoavam animadamente ao redor deles. Hermione franziu o cenho. – Eu me ergui, estava sangrando muito pelo nariz – Gina havia se aproximado e ao momento estava tentando que Teddy fosse para seu colo, sem sucesso. Ainda que o menininho parecesse encantado com a atenção, ele ainda se aferrava a Harry. – Girei para encarar Pansy Parkinson e a soquei. Então ela não se sustentou em seus próprios pés e caiu de costas... - as garotas estavam tocando Harry. - Suponho que tenha batido a cabeça. Eu me sentei novamente, então tudo escureceu, soube mais tarde que havia desmaiado também.

De repente, Harry soltou uma exclamação surpresa olhando para a garota atrás dele com uma expressão desconfortável.

-Senhora Potter, por que não usou sua varinha?

-... Foi um movimento instintivo – Harry cerrou os dentes tentando recuar, sem muito sucesso. - Eu não estava exatamente pensando enquanto meu nariz sagrava e – A garota atrás de Harry o beliscou. - _com licença._

Hermione marchou ao encontro do grupinho, que abriu caminho assim que ela chegou perto. Sem mais, ela estendeu as mãos para Teddy que voou para seu colo, colocando-o em sua cintura e segurando-o com um dos braços, Hermione estendeu a mão livre para Harry; este a agarrou como se fosse um naufrago avistando resgate. Ela então lançou um olhar de 'eu sei o que você fez' para a garota atrás de Harry que de repente não estava mais com uma expressão sem remorso. – Então, meus meninos, se divertindo? – Teddy deu risadinhas escondendo o rosto no ombro da morena.

-Tanto – Harry retrucou sem emoção. Apenas feliz que Hermione viera ao seu auxílio.

Ao voltar para sua entrevista com Harry e Teddy a tiracolo, Hermione ofereceu um sorriso educado para os aurores que a fitavam sem qualquer ideia do que fazer. – Sinto muito. Como estava dizendo, instintivamente reagi ao assalto da senhorita Parkinson.

Os aurores a fitavam ainda piscando. – uh... okay – comentou um deles finalmente voltando para seu bloco de notas.

-Mais alguma pergunta? – ela indagou. Sua atenção em Teddy, fazendo junto a Harry (às suas costas), caretas para o menininho.

-Eu acredito que seja isso, por enquanto. Seu depoimento confere com o das pessoas que entrevistamos.

A jovem mulher assentiu. - Tenham um bom dia.

Quando os aurores foram embora trás alguns minutos de discussão com a advogada, Hermione a interceptou: - Andrômeda, vocês já comeram? Por favor, fique conosco. Precisamos falar com você. Depois. Em particular.

**\- xxx -**

Quando eles se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, por fim, havia um sem número de olhos os espreitando. Talvez "espreitar" não fosse a palavra certa, desde que sugeria ao menos um pouco de descrição... Com Hermione entre Andrômeda e Harry, e Teddy voltando para o colo do padrinho, eles decidiram ignorar a todos.

-Meu Merlin, faz _décadas_ que não como no salão principal. E definitivamente é a primeira vez na mesa da Grifinória.

-Ninguém é perfeito – Harry ofereceu prestativo enquanto procurava algo que Teddy, com seu único dentinho, pudesse comer. Recebendo um tapa brincalhão da senhora em resposta. Harry riu, finalmente postando os olhos numa das bandejas cheias de fruta para sobremesa, retirando de lá uma banana. – Tenho de dizer que é uma melhoria, hm? – comentou marotamente, machucando a banana em um dos pratos distraidamente.

-Oh você! – a senhora virou os olhos, tratando de fazer seu prato. - Sonserina não é tão ruim assim.

Hermione bufou zombeteira. – Os exemplos que temos não dão muito crédito ao seu comentário.

-Eu fui uma sonserina – contrapôs erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Consideramos você uma exceção para a regra – Harry disse, sua atenção em Teddy. Ele fazia movimentos com a boca e sons como "aah" para que o menininho abrisse a boca e "vrum" como se o garfo em sua mão fosse um aviãozinho. Teddy parecia satisfeito, batendo as mãozinhas na mesa animadamente sempre que engolia.

Hermione e Andrômeda se entreolharam sorrindo e tornaram a atenção para o show que era Harry alimentando Teddy. O menininho acidentalmente metera uma das mãozinhas no prato e parecia encantando em esmagar a banana entre os dedos antes de tentar enfiar toda a mão na boca, fazendo sons de deleite. Harry suspirou largando o garfo.

-Ok, a sua maneira então. Muito mais divertido, hm? Eu sei, eu sei – arrulhava o moreno limpando o rosto do garotinho e lhe dando com a mão.

Parvati fez um som estranho com a boca, algo como um pigarrear e uma risadinha. - Hermione você está babando!

A monitora-chefe ergueu a vista, Parvati estava sentada a sua frente com um sorrisinho cretino. _Jesus_. – a propósito, parece que se recuperou bem Mione. Foi a receita especial do Harry?

Corando furiosamente Hermione engasgou com a própria saliva, lançou um olhar de repreensão para a jovem indiana enquanto Andrômeda lhe oferecia tapinhas nas costas, olhando-a com curiosidade. Hermione encolheu os ombros como se não fosse nada e a mulher deixou o assunto passar.

-Bem, desde que isso não teria acontecido se ele tivesse aqui... – Simas meteu o bedelho.

-Que diabos, Simas? – Neville rezingou. - Do que está falando? Nós estávamos de lado dela e não conseguimos impedir a insana da Parkinson.

-Só estou dizendo que Hermione é responsabilidade dele – Harry enrijeceu sob o comentário.

Hermione fuzilava Simas com o olhar. – Harry é meu _marido_, não babá. E como Neville disse, não havia como impedir o que aconteceu. Eu estou grata que Harry não tenha presenciado esse incidente – Ela acariciou o braço do moreno, sabendo muito bem que ele se culpava. – Todos nós sabemos como teria terminado do contrário – se aproximou mais e apertou um beijo no queixo de Harry, e então um no top da cabeça de Teddy.

Andrômeda observava a interação mastigando cuidadosamente sua comida. Interessada na atitude do casal ao redor dos colegas de classe.

Neville bufou uma risada. – É, um banho de sangue. Só que não de Hermione, neste caso.

-Nojento! Eu ainda 'to comendo. Por favor, só não! Obrigada. – do outro lado da mesa, Lilá franziu o nariz em aborrecimento.

-Eu só acho que como marido—

-Pra alguém que não é sequer nosso amigo, você _parece_ ter muita opinião em nosso relacionamento. Pena que nem eu ou Harry pedimos seu julgamento – Hermione interrompeu venenosamente. – Pare de agir como se fosse o dono da verdade. Ou como alguma velha alcoviteira. Se precisarmos de opiniões, esteja certo, você sequer estaria na lista de _possíveis candidatos._

O silêncio durou alguns segundos até Parvati, Dino e Lilá caírem na gargalhada. Neville parecia em dúvida se ria ou ficava constrangido por Simas. Harry fingia limpar o afilhado, Teddy acompanhou as risadas com gosto, o que só acarretou mais risadas. – É tão refrescante Hermione 2.0, modo harpia – A garota indiana falou secando lágrimas.

Andrômeda parecia ter sido apresentada a "versão 2.0" de Hermione só agora e quando a monitora a encarou com um pedido de desculpas no olhar, a senhora teve de usar toda sua indiferença Black para não transparecer qualquer reação. Concordava com a colega da garota, no entanto: era impressionante a sempre tão racional Hermione destilar veneno a torto e a direito apenas porque alguém tentou atingir Harry. Era fascinante quão protetora a jovem podia ser de seu amigo.

-PIA! – Teddy guinchou.

Parvati levou a mão até a boca, rindo tanto dessa vez que lágrimas caiando de seus olhos. Anos mais tarde Andrômeda ainda se recusaria a admitir que a primeira palavra de seu neto fora "harpia". (*)

**\- xxx -**

**[Quarto de Harry e Hermione, após o almoço]**

Teddy cochilava a sono solto na cama do casal sob uma pequena redoma que impedia que sons viessem do externo, enquanto os adultos discutiam.

-Você vê? Ele não se ajusta.

-Nós teremos de fazer outra cerimônia de casamento? – Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

-Não necessariamente, ainda que possam se quiserem. Ela seria simbólica, no entanto. Desde que já são 'casados' – Andrômeda respondeu ainda observando a aliança frouxamente disposta no dedo de Hermione.

-Então qual é o problema? Você tem ideia?

A senhora assentiu e suspirou. – Oh, eu sei qual é o problema. A boa notícia é que é algo bem simples. A má notícia... é que eu estou mentindo - Intrigado, o jovem casal fez sinal para que a mulher prosseguisse. – Supostamente a segunda aliança se ajustaria assim que colocada na mão da esposa. A questão é que o casamento de vocês não é exatamente real. Não houve consumação. Então segundo a magia da segunda aliança, Hermione não pode ser a senhora Black.

-Oh.

-Sim. Sinto muito, meus queridos. Eu deveria ter atentado para este fato. Mas não é como se houvesse precedentes para o seu caso em particular.

-Então... – Hermione começou. – Tudo que temos de fazer é consumar o _primeiro_ casamento e então a aliança Black se ajustará ao meu dedo?

Andrômeda assentiu lentamente. – Sim, mas... – franziu o cenho, desconfortável em apontar para a peça chave daquele relacionamento: que era de fachada. Principalmente quando sabia que Harry e Hermione se amavam. Mesmo que um não soubesse dos sentimentos do outro. _Que bagunça_.

-_Oh Andrômeda, obrigada!_ – Hermione a abraçou apertado. – _Eu já estava imaginando se o anel não me aceitava por conta do que _eu sou_ e_ – a morena continuou balbuciando seu temor em seu ouvido, a voz falhando.

Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela admitiria estar surtando pelo tempo que as poções deixaram de fazer efeito. O pensamento do porquê o anel não encaixava em seu dedo e as possíveis providências para que _outro_ alguém pudesse usá-lo, assim como a aliança dos Potter ocupando sua mente.

Hermione se acalmara o suficiente para soltar a senhora. Andrômeda lhes assegurou que esta era a questão e que eles teriam que decidir o que fazer. Ela precisava ir embora com Teddy, no entanto.

-Qualquer coisa que precisarem meus queridos, entrem em contato – oferecendo mais um abraço a Hermione.

-Eu vou acompanhá-los até Hogsmead – Harry afirmou. Andrômeda protestara, mas o casal achou melhor dessa forma. Os nervos de Hermione estavam em pedaços e honestamente ela precisava desse momento a sós com seus pensamentos.

**\- xxx -**

Assim que Harry chegou no quarto, Hermione se voltou completamente para ele, um sorriso fraco nos lábios, os olhos marejando.

O rapaz meneou a cabeça, enquanto a trazia para si. – Deus, Mione, por que você sempre...? – ele a abraçou mais forte. – Não há nada de errado com o que você é.

-_Eu só estava assustada, Harry. _

-O que você pensou que íamos ter de fazer? Encontrar uma nova esposa pra mim? – ele zombou, mas Hermione resmungou baixinho sem encará-lo. – Bem, parabéns, eu suponho que acabou de ter seu primeiro pensamento estúpido.

Hermione o fitou confrontada. Tão ofendida que sua boca já estava aberta, praticamente com o gosto do protesto. – Não é um _pensamento estúpido_. É pura lógica, se o caso não fosse a consumação do casamento teríamos de encontrar outra pessoa para você! Que pudesse livrá-lo de uma vez por todas de Pansy Parkinson - Harry a fitou condescendente e a morena o estapeou. – Seria o certo, Harry!

O rapaz meneou a cabeça.

-Só há três problemas nessa sua "lógica" – Hermione virou os olhos com incredulidade e impaciência, mas ele continuou mesmo assim. – Um: eu nunca me casaria de novo com outra pessoa-

Hermione o encarou furiosamente. – Bem, não é como se eu quisesse tal coisa também, seu idiota! A questão é que seria necessário para que se visse livre daquele maldito contrato. Você não está me ouvindo?!

Fingindo não ter sido interrompido:

– E dois: nós estamos discutindo sobre algo que sequer é relevante. Desde que sua "condição", ou "natureza" não tem nada a ver com o problema da aliança.

Hermione continuou o encarando esperando a terceira razão, mas ele parecia ter terminado seus comentários. Impaciente, a morena perguntou com secura:

-E três?

Harry moveu a cabeça de lado, encarando-a com curiosidade. Como se indagasse "você não sabe mesmo?". A forma que ele estava agindo, deliberadamente a provocando, por si só a enfurecia. – E três: eu amo você, idiota.

Hermione abriu a boca para redarguir, protestar ou sabatina-lo _e então_ se deu conta do que o rapaz falou. Sem querer sorrir, ou dar o braço a torcer, Hermione desviou o olhar. Segundos depois, Hermione tornou a encarar seu marido que a fitava com uma expressão hilária de arrogante satisfação. Fechando os olhos, desejando que o riso tolo se formando no canto de sua boca não escapasse, ela respirou fundo. Mas era uma batalha perdida. E estapeando o braço dele por boa maneira, ela riu voltando a se encolher em seu abraço.

-O que achou quando disse que não queria mais ninguém...? Que não podia me ver com mais ninguém? Passando pelo que passamos? Quando disse que te amava todos aqueles dias atrás? Hermione, sempre foi você. E Deus! Eu sei, _eu sei_, que demorou eras para me dar conta, mas nem mesmo eu sou tão estúpido a ponto de não entender depois de todas essas pistas. E eu não faço mais ideia de como posso demonstrar para que me entenda de uma vez que eu amo você, que eu _só quero você_. Então, talvez, soletrando faça isso chegar em sua cabecinha brilhante – Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, suas mãos segurando seu rosto:

-Envelheça comigo, Mione.

Soluçando, a morena assentiu.

**\- xxx -**

-_Sabe que eu_ – um esgar. – _Você sabe_ \- ela pausou respirando fundo. – _Oh Deus, Harry! Eu- eu amo você também!_

O riso dele entre suas pernas reverberou por todo seu corpo e antes que pudesse acrescentar qualquer outra palavra, seu corpo tomou controle. Curvando-se e estremecendo toda, Hermione tinha certeza que sufocaria Harry com a força que suas pernas se fecharam ao redor dele. – _Agora. Agora. Esse não é o _timing_ perfeito? _– brincou assim que ela o libertou, perpassando a língua pelos lábios.

Ela estava de muito bom humor e sonolenta demais para se sentir auto-consciente ou mesmo constrangida. Rindo-se, Hermione enfiou uma mão entre seus cabelos, puxando-o para si.

-_Eu quero dizer, estou começando achar que sua afeição depende de orgasmos, Mione – _comentou entre beijos. O riso dela se tornou uma gargalhada e suas bocas se encontravam entre golfadas de ar. E era apenas uma bagunça e tão, tão deliciosa.

-_Shush! _

-_Sim, querida._

Ela o apertava contra si, acomodando-o entre suas pernas, rindo e beijando-o e acariciando-o. – _Eu o faço _– continuou eventualmente. – _Tanto Harry. Que é incoerente. E estava surtando porque eu sabia que meu coração não ia suportar abrir mão de você._

-_Eu suponho que seja uma boa coisa que não precise_ – Movendo a mão entre eles, ele acrescentou:

-_Não é mesmo, pixuquinha_?

Entre um esgar, um grito de indignação e uma risada, Hermione obrigou a si mesma a empurrar a mão de Harry – trás alguns minutos que apenas não podia se privar - antes de forçar uma mudança de posição.

Esfregando-se contra ele e rindo deliciada com o silvo do moreno, ela postou uma das mãos na cama, ao lado do peito dele, a outra se movendo para baixo e, erguendo-se cuidadosamente, indagou suavemente – _Pronto_?

Harry parecia hipnotizado enquanto assentia, suas mãos fechando-se ao lado de sua cintura.

**\- xxx -**

Poppy Pomfrey suspirou exasperada quando conseguiu _finalmente_ adentrar o quarto dos Potter: para ter acesso, ela precisara da autorização da Professora Babbling - esta que aparentemente era, juntamente com a diretora McGonnagal, a única que tinha acesso livre ao quarto além do casal. _Honestamente_!

Esfregando a testa, Poppy analisou o quarto, mais bem: o casal dormindo na cama. Deveria ter sabido. Qual a parte de "sem esforços físicos" eles não assimilavam?

_Merlin todo poderoso_.

* * *

N/a: fic acabandooo \o/.

* * *

N/a: Ok. Então eu sou uma pessoa horrível. _**Mas**_ eu estou doente e nem estou conseguindo pensar direito. Senão eu teria feito estrago nesse capítulo. Lol. Então é meio que bom pra vocês que eu esteja ruim a ponto de não conseguir pensar o suficiente para um pequeno (sqn) angst... Minha decepção não conhece limites, no entanto.

(*) A minha primeira "palavra" – assim como a do meu irmão - foi com aproximadamente sete meses. Desde que Teddy nasceu em abril, eu considero que ele esteja com quase oito meses. Por isso o dentinho. E a primeira palavra.

Obrigada por todos os comentários!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: Tarcísio Potter, ****Jozy Granger e Katarina Malfoy****, quando ao seu plot... Desculpe. Eu não acho que vá escrever uma estória assim. Eu tentei na verdade... mas nunca a desenvolvi completamente (eu postei a oneshot, que me desagrada muito). Eu **_odeio_** traição. Não há tal coisa como traição justificada. E sempre acreditei firmemente que HH estão acima disso. Talvez quando minha inspiração estiver mais louca que o normal, eu escreva. ****Mas eu não acho que consiga.**

* * *

**Shenanigan**

* * *

**Universo Alternativo. Desconsiderando o Epílogo (as always...). Pós-guerra.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Contratos de casamento são artimanhas de séculos passados, certo? CERTO?! | Uma pena que o mundo mágico seja ainda tão, uh, retrogrado em certos aspectos, Mr. Potter...

**Sinopse²: **Não seria a primeira ou a última vez que alguém fazia o mundo mágico de palhaço, de toda forma. Bônus por este alguém ser Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Observação:** Capítulo não betado.

* * *

**Parte quinze**

**The Blacks**

* * *

Com a varinha em mão, Poppy Pomfrey meneou a cabeça sob a cena a sua frente. Incapaz de decidir o que fazer com Harry e Hermione Potter. Antes que pudesse decidir, no entanto, o gato da jovem mulher saiu debaixo da cama e, encarando-a, silvou como se em aviso. Um segundo depois a senhora tinha duas varinhas apontadas para seu rosto e dois muito nus jovens a fitando em alerta.

A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. – Muito bem.

Mas Harry e Hermione ainda estão muito perdidos em pânico e alerta para se importar com o sarcasmo da curandeira.

-Como... Como entrou aqui? – Harry exigiu, sua varinha ainda apontada para a mulher. Hermione já estava verificando as defesas do quarto; seus movimentos de mão ríspidos, irritados.

-Senhor Potter! Poderia, por favor, abaixar sua varinha?! – franziu o cenho.

-Mione?

-Em um minuto – a morena retrucou ainda concentrada em sua verificação.

-Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – o moreno retrucou para a matrona.

Pomfrey estreitou a vista. Incapaz de culpá-los pelas medidas de precaução, mas ainda assim ultrajada por ser considerada uma ameaça. Por um lado, ter entrado sem um aviso no quarto deles fora um passo obviamente equivocado. Por outro, ela _deveria_ ter acesso a todos os cantos daquele castelo. E se houvesse uma emergência?! Se Minerva ou Bathsheba não estivessem no castelo para autorizar sua entrada? Poderia acontecer um desastre!

Hermione finalmente parou sua investigação nas proteções. - A boa notícia é que não estamos sendo 'invadidos'...

Harry baixou a varinha imediatamente, perpassando a mão livre pelo rosto enquanto gemia:

–... E a má notícia é que não estamos sendo invadidos?

Hermione riu ligeiramente conjurando um lençol sobre o moreno, depois sobre si. Seus olhos encontrando Poppy timidamente. – Sinto muito, Madame Pomfrey. A senhora nos assustou até a morte...

Crispando os lábios, a senhora não respondeu. – Se sentindo melhor, senhora Potter?

Harry desviou o olhar, andando ao redor da cama e tentando – e falhando – catar as roupas no chão ao redor da cama discretamente. Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha, mas não tirou os olhos de Poppy ao responder:

– Oh definitivamente. As poções fizeram efeito e estou sentindo-me como nova!

Pomfrey cruzou os braços. – Lembro-me de ter recomentado repouso.

-Eu repousei. E então eu me senti melhor – Hermione retrucou impenitente.

Harry ergueu a vista, lançando um olhar de soslaio cheio de descrença para a esposa, esta lhe ofereceu um sorriso maroto suas sobrancelhas se erguendo sugestivamente, fazendo-o desviar o olhar corando dos pés à cabeça. De novo. Hermione riu.

-Isto não é engraçado, senhorit... _senhora_ Potter. Você poderia ter tido sérias complicações.

Hermione suspirou. Se Poppy estava tentando lhe fazer se sentir culpada, estava falhando miseravelmente. Não se arrependeria nem por um segundo de ter feito Harry seu – _por fim_ e de fato – marido.

-Madame Pomfrey, eu entendo sua preocupação. Mas eu estava me sentindo bem. _Estou _me sentindo bem. E Harry me forçou a repousar a _manhã inteira_ antes de ao menos permitir que eu saísse da cama.

-Eu não deveria tê-la deixado sair da enfermaria.

-Foi o que eu pensei também – Harry disse secamente, de repente nenhum pouco constrangido.

-Achei realmente que estava bem, o suficiente para resolver o problema com Pansy, pelo menos. Minha culpa – Hermione afirmou.

-Quase me deu um ataque cardíaco ao desmaiar em meus braços.

-Talvez seja melhor que fique na enfermaria em observação.

Hermione lançou um olhar horrorizado à Poppy. – Por quê? Eu estou bem. Em realidade, eu nunca me senti melhor.

Poppy suspirou, levando as mãos aos bolsos. – Aqui, mais uma dose de reposição de sangue. E este outro aqui é para o caso de sentir dores na região do nariz e testa – Hermione pegou os fracos com gratidão. – E _recomendo_ repouso.

-Eu não prometo absolutamente nada – a morena contrapôs de imediato, postando os pequenos frascos na cabeceira da cama.

A curandeira lançou um olhar de aviso para Harry. – Faça-a descansar!

Hermione fez um som ferino com a boca e riu. – Eu tenho certeza que ele pode.

-Isso não foi o que eu - interrompendo a si mesma, Poppy levou a mão à testa, esfregando-a. Incapaz de acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa, dentre tantas pessoas, com Hermione. Encarou mais uma vez Harry, este encolheu os ombros como se dissesse "não me culpe, ela é a chefe".

-Se ela não se sentir bem, a levarei imediatamente à enfermaria – Harry prometeu, sentindo-se culpado. – Mas realmente acredito que a Mione esteja bem, Madame Pomfrey. Eu nunca teria, _nós_ nunca teríamos feito nada se não acreditasse que ela estivesse se sentindo cem por cento.

Mesmo não estando completamente satisfeita, se afastou para sair do quarto. Antes de abruptamente parar e girar sobre os próprios calcanhares, escrutando-os. – Poção contraceptiva?

-Ainda fazendo efeito – Hermione respondeu.

Poppy assentiu lentamente. – Não se esqueça de pegar a próxima dose antes do recesso de fim de ano.

-Eu irei.

Assim que a senhora saiu do quarto, Harry balançou a cabeça. – Por que esse tipo de coisa continua acontecendo conosco? Eu pensei que ter "salvado o mundo da destruição" nos daria um crédito extra com o Carma.

-Se eu acreditasse em Carma, eu diria que talvez o crédito extra tenha sido vencer a guerra...

Harry pausou. - Esse é o pensamento mais sinistro que já ouvi.

Hermione o abraçou suavemente, beijando seu ombro. – Você e eu contra o mundo?

Harry sorriu. – De repente, nada é tão terrível assim. Se minha sorte se esgotou e você ao meu lado é meu último presente, não acho que precise pedir mais nada.

-Nem mesmo um pouco de privacidade?

-_Superestimado_ – retrucou erguendo-a. Hermione riu fechando as pernas ao redor dele.

-Yep, eu aposto que Madame Pomfrey concorda.

-Você... – prendeu a risada, jogando-a na cama. - É uma pessoa horrível.

Hermione afetou um ar arrogante se ajeitando na cama. – Não foi por isso que casou comigo? Minha incrível habilidade de ser um gênio do mal e uma pessoa horrível em tempos inesperados?

-Eu não sei, eu sou bastante apegado ao seu bumbum. Acho que é algo como 30 / 70. Estou nessa setenta por cento por conta de seu magnifico traseiro e 30 por sua genialidade e maldade.

-Você é tão idiota! – ela riu, estapeando-o.

-E ainda assim você_ me_ propôs casamento.

-Eu estava tentando salvá-lo.

-E serei grato para sempre, isso não muda o fato de ter me escolhido, _pixuquinha_.

-Harry – ele a encarou. – Cala a boca.

Movendo-se sobre ela, ele sorriu brilhantemente. - Sim, querida.

**\- xxx -**

Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma pessoa horrível, porque sua trepidação ao entrar no salão principal àquela noite ia acabar _queimando_ alguém. De mãos dadas com Harry.

Vez ou outra não podia evitar lançar olhares para seu anular esquerdo que cintilava ainda mais aquela noite com _duas_ alianças - era fascinante como magia funcionava, porque ela não sentia nenhuma diferença, nenhum peso, nenhum incomodo com dois anéis enormes no mesmo dedo. Era como se as alianças tivessem se adaptado uma à outra de maneira que quase pareciam uma. Mesmo que as pessoas pudessem distinguir a diferença entre elas a um quilometro de distância...

Sentia entontecida de tão _satisfeita_. Aquilo era real. Harry estava com ela. De verdade. E nada, absolutamente nada, que Pansy Parkinson dissesse ou fizesse mudaria isso.

Com um suspiro contente, a jovem mulher se sentou à mesa. Era como se o peso do mundo houvesse saído das suas costas. E respirar era só... tão mais simples. Agradável.

Mal havia estendido a mão trás de um copo, quando Lilá guinchou do seu outro lado. Hermione podia jurar que ficara surda por alguns segundos. E ao momento um zumbido irritante ainda persistia em seu ouvido enquanto fitava Lilá com reprovação.

A menina loira não parecia se importar, puxando a mão de Hermione para si com olhos arregalados. – Mas que diabos é isso?! É uma nova aliança? Oh – Meu – Merlin! Isso não é justo! Você tem duas alianças?! Por que você tem duas?

E a metralhadora de perguntas e ofensas veladas continuou enquanto Lilá analisava – como se fosse uma _expert_ – as alianças no dedo da morena.

Desconfortável e pra lá de exasperada, a monitora-chefe afastou sua mão.

-Você fez um seguro pra sua mão? – Lilá indagou com sarcasmo. – Porque, sinceramente, _estas_ são alianças ridiculamente caras. Uma tentação, de fato.

-Menos veneno, Brown. Sua inveja está aparecendo – Dino cantarolou.

Lilá bufou. – É exagerado. Como se uma não fosse o bastante.

Quando Hermione simplesmente ignorou os resmungos de Lilá, Demelza estendeu as mãos. - Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver! – Soltando um gritinho quando Hermione lhe estendeu a mão. – Tão lindo! Mas... e eu sinto muito, tenho de concordar com Lilá. Duas alianças? Todo mundo já sabe que são um casal, não precisa mesmo jogar na cara – brincou.

Hermione riu, sabendo que a garota mais jovem não falava por maldade, só estava curiosa. – São duas alianças porque representam duas casas diferentes.

Parvati praticamente saltara sobre a mesa para se espremer entre Hermione e Lilá. – Espera. Espera. Espera! Você agora é uma _Black_ também? _Puta merda!_ – e então riu, lançando um olhar calculista para a mesa da sonserina. – Oh Deus, eu posso contar para a Parkinson?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Não. Deixem-na em paz. Ela vai descobrir. Bem, eventualmente.

-Mais cedo que tarde com esse estardalhaço aqui da mesa – Harry afirmou encolhendo os ombros.

A morena fitou o marido. – Eu quase sinto pena...

-Isto é, se _você_ tivesse um coração? – indagou zombeteiro.

Hermione sorriu diabolicamente, assentindo. – Hmm.

Harry erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente, o tom baixo e grave. – _Pena que ele é meu agora._

A jovem riu apertando o rosto em seu ombro, incapaz de resistir ao ar ridículo que Harry forçava. Só estava _tão_ feliz. – Essa foi... – ergueu a vista, encarando-o com adoração, antes de acrescentar dramaticamente:

\- _a linha mais romântica que já ouvi em toda minha vida._

Harry, que ainda tinha a expressão carregada tentando parecer sombrio, resfolegou uma risada. Procurando manter o personagem. – _Mulher, eu sou praticamente o Alfie (*)._

Hermione abanou o rosto com ambas as mãos. – _Take me, Alfie._

-Droga, vocês são tão estranhos! – Jimmy resmungou num canto.

\- xxx -

A notícia de que Hermione tinha duas alianças se espalhou como fogo em folha seca... E pelo fim do jantar, toda mesa da grifinória já estava ciente de que a jovem mulher era, de fato e também, Lady Black.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, quem não tinha conhecimento presenciou um pequeno show: o Profeta Diário havia feito uma edição especial _apenas_ para relatar o incidente que ocorrera em Hogwarts - Isto é, "_atentado contra a vida de uma das mais queridas heroínas da atualidade"_, como estavam chamando – e, _obviamente_, o novo status de Hermione.

Francamente, todos só estavam esperando a reação de Pansy Parkinson sobre o acontecimento. De uma forma quase mórbida as pessoas a observavam como se um espetáculo estivesse prestes a começar. A jovem não lhes decepcionou.

O artigo contava – em detalhes – o que ocorrera no grande salão na manhã anterior. Assim como o desenrolar da estória, terminando com uma repreensão à senhorita Parkison e um agradecimento à Andrômeda Tonks e aos aurores envolvidos que – "_de forma impecável e profissional puseram a jovenzinha desnaturada em seu devido lugar". _O Profeta Diário estava até mesmo ciente da ordem de restrição e expressara seu alívio que tal "_atrocidade, ato ignóbil_" (Pansy enfeitiçando Hermione pelas costas) não fosse ocorrer novamente. Ainda comentavam como julgaram mal o caráter da jovem sonserina e pedia _perdão_ à Hermione por ao menos ter dado ouvidos a outra jovem mulher.

Harry achara todo o artigo hilário. Hermione, por outro lado, sentia-se quase tão ofendida quanto se sentira com a entrevista que Pansy dera. _Obviamente_ Rita estava voltando atrás e tentando ficar em suas boas graças. Aquela mulher não tinha mesmo vergonha na cara!

Pelo lado bom, ouvir o grito estridente e indignado de Pansy trovejar pelo salão comunal era impagável. Aparentemente Rita congratulava Hermione pelo novo sobrenome em uma nota de rodapé... – e, honestamente, Hermione nem queria saber como a repórter conseguira aquela informação. Desde que, veja bem, sequer _Andrômeda_ sabia ainda.

Mas, considerando que todos os grifinórios sabiam de sua condição desde a noite anterior, não era exatamente surpresa que Skeeter tivesse conseguido essa informação. Se Hermione tivesse de sugerir alguém, diria que fora Lilá. A menina loira lhe lançava olhares amargurados e de cobiça aos seus anéis desde que os vira. E ficara ainda pior depois da edição especial d'O Profeta.

E então mais uma horda de garotas implorando para ver seu novo anel. Tudo isso antes mesmo do fim do café da manhã. Hermione apertou a mão de Harry e suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.

\- xxx -

**Quarta-feira, 02 de dezembro de 1998.**

**[Sala de Poções]**

-Hm... Harry? – Quando Gina se aproximou, ela fez questão de mostrar as mãos livres. – Mamãe enviou uma carta. Quero dizer, outra carta – ela fez uma careta. Lembrando-se do colorido berrador que sua mãe havia enviado à Pansy Parkison há apenas alguns dias atrás, e ela sequer fora a única... Mas definitivamente a mais alta.

O moreno franziu o cenho. – Aconteceu algo?

-Oh. Não. Não! Está tudo bem. É só – lançou um olhar nervoso para Hermione, que apenas a observava em silêncio. – Bem, logo será o recesso de final de ano e mamãe, meus pais realmente, queriam lembrá-los sobre a ceia de Natal. Se vocês irão à Toca?

-Sinto muito Gina... Mas nós vamos passar todo o recesso com os pais de Hermione – ele ofereceu um olhar de questionamento para a morena, que o encarou de volta. Eles pareciam estar se comunicando em silêncio antes dele voltar para Gina mais uma vez:

-E provavelmente _boxing day_ (**) e ano novo com Andrômeda e Ted. Nós vamos sim n'A Toca no recesso, apenas não nesses dias.

-Por favor, avisem mamãe com antecedência. Ela vai surtar se vocês aparecerem e ela não tiver pelo menos 10 tipos diferentes de bolo para oferecer – Gina brincou com um sorriso fraco.

Harry assentiu com um sorriso, Hermione ainda a observava silenciosamente, como se esperasse por um ataque. Desconfortável, a garota ruiva lhes ofereceu um aceno de despedida e voltou para seu lugar - apenas alguns minutos antes do professor aparecer, animadamente descrevendo a nova poção que tentaria aquela manhã.

Gina suspirou para si mesma. Não é como se Harry estivesse se distanciando... obviamente ele passaria o primeiro Natal com sua nova família. E quanto aos Tonks... Bem, era o _primeiro_ Natal de Teddy.

Mas, ainda que entendesse que as coisas seriam bem diferentes – sem colocar na equação o que fizera com Harry... -, desejava... desejava tudo como antes. Infelizmente tempo não volta. E precisava conviver com suas ações e as decisões dos outros.

Sentia seu coração pesar ao recordar o olhar de Hermione sobre si: como se Gina fosse um animal selvagem. Encarando-a com desconfiança e pronta para abatê-la sob qualquer movimento brusco.

Parte de si achava que já fora castigada o bastante e mal podia admitir o tratamento seco de Hermione para consigo. Mas Gina entendia muito bem que aquele _**não**_ era um castigo que Hermione estava lhe impondo apenas por ser mesquinha. Não. Hermione não _confiava_ nela. E mais que qualquer coisa, aquilo partia seu coração. Porque não tinha ideia de como conseguir a confiança da morena de novo. Ou mesmo se aquilo era possível...

Harry havia lhe perdoado no minuto que se dera conta de que fora ela que o ferira. Ele não se importara o mais mínimo. Com Hermione, era uma conversa completamente diferente: sua lealdade era para com Harry e sempre fora. E Gina sabia que, se tivesse marchado até ela e lhe estapeasse a face, não seria uma ofensa tão abissal como atingir Harry... Claro, Hermione revidaria. Lhe repreenderia – e muito provavelmente a lançaria na ala hospitalar - mas nunca guardaria tanto rancor e julgamento como o fez por Gina ter machucado Harry.

O pior de tudo é que não tinha uma justificativa além de "não era exatamente eu, o ciúme me consumiu de tal maneira que eu não enxergava mais nada". E Hermione não se importava. Na verdade, aquela atitude irracional era um agravante. A morena a considerava instável. Não confiável. Definitivamente não boa o suficiente para estar ao redor de Harry. E sua falta de justificativa tornava tudo mil vezes pior.

Gina não esquecera o que Hermione lhe dissera: que se dependesse ela, nunca mais se aproximaria de Harry. Ela só estava grata por Hermione não ter se envolvido mais. Não tinha dúvidas de quem Harry escolheria...

Quando ergueu a vista para o casal, Harry apertava um beijo na testa de Hermione.

* * *

N/a: Eu tenho essa parte escrita há um tempo agora... E esse deveria ser o capítulo final. Deveria. O problema é que me perdi uma pesquisa _cretinamente _longa na qual, infelizmente, não obtive resultados. O que significa que eu tive de alterar a ideia que eu tinha para o fim do capítulo. O que, por sua vez, me fez adiar em minha escrita dessa mesma parte - porque não obter resultados me frustrou e bloqueou.

ANYWAY. Eu não sei quando postarei o novo - talvez último (?) - capítulo dessa estória.

Ps.: Obrigada pelos comentários... Eventualmente responderei os do capítulo anterior.

* * *

(*) _Alfie_, o filme britânico. De 1966. Com Michael Caine (LOVE HIM). Não a refilmagem (que é Americana) com Jude Law (love him too).

(**) Termo utilizado para o dia seguinte ao natal. _**Normalmente**_ dia 26 - quando este não é um fim de semana (o que é o caso na estória, desde que 26 de dezembro de 1998 caiu num sábado). Aqui a explicação: pt(ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org(barra)wiki(barra)Boxing_Day


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: Capítulo não betado. **

**Feliz Natal! **

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, perdi o prazer em escrever esses tempos e estava a ler loucamente fanfictions de TWD (e sim o vício nessa bendita série retornou #Oh God Why?!)**

* * *

**Parte dezesseis**

* * *

**I just wanna be by your side**

(and as long we are together doesn't matter where we go)

* * *

**Quarta-feira, 16 de dezembro de 1998.**

A primeira coisa que Madame Pomfrey fez naquela manhã foi praticamente enfiar a poção contraceptiva goela abaixo de Hermione. Seus olhos cintilando de maneira maníaca enquanto ela magistralmente ignorava todos os olhos do salão principal sobre si ao fazer o mesmo com Harry. "Para prevenção", dissera.

Ela não queria que, com o recesso, Harry e Hermione se debandassem para os falhos métodos contraceptivos trouxas... O que obviamente acarretaria num desastre. Ou mais bem: com Hermione grávida antes mesmo do Natal.

Ela parecia um tanto ou quanto exasperada enquanto lançava olhares sujos para Hermione, como se esta tivesse lhe ferido mortalmente. A jovem mulher, por sua vez, aparentava estar terrivelmente divertida.

Curiosamente, Harry tinha as bochechas coradas e não encarava a matrona nos olhos, mesmo quando esta estava empurrando a poção contraceptiva em sua boca. O que, por si só, apenas causava mais diversão em Hermione.

Poppy vez ou outra resmungava e eventualmente as pessoas pescavam algumas coisas: desde que Hermione não estava mesmo grávida, Poppy tomara para si a missão de que ela não engravidasse até o final do ano letivo... E não fazia diferença que agissem como malditos coelhos, _oh não senhor_, porque a poção dela preveniria qualquer acidente. Nem mesmo _Harry Potter _poderia ir contra a _absolutamente_ eficaz poção contraceptiva – aparentemente a senhora estava surtando porque coisas estranhas tendem a acontecer ao redor de Harry...

Era estranho, mas Hermione sequer escondia as risadas e a presunção enquanto Harry parecia tão roxo quanto uma beterraba.

**\- xxx -**

Harry e Hermione auxiliam os alunos de última hora a colocar os malões – _Morgana, quem leva seu malão de volta pra casa apenas para o recesso?, _Harry indagou silenciosamente para a esposa - no trem. O expresso sairia em alguns minutos e ainda havia alguns estudantes perambulando pelo local. Merlin, até para as férias de recesso as pessoas se atrasavam!

E ainda precisavam fazer um sem número de coisas... finalizar as compras natalinas, alguns tramites com Gringots, resolver ainda alguns problemas jurídicos em relação ao casamento... Mas em especial ver como convenceriam Andrômeda a passar o feriado com eles na Austrália.

Era um tanto ou quando irritante ter de fazer o trajeto de volta para a estação 9 e ¾ de trem por serem monitores-chefes, especialmente quando podiam ter adquirido uma chave de portal e simplesmente ir para Hogsmead, esperando lá até que a chave fosse ativada e, em instantes, estarem na Austrália. Ou – o que realmente desejavam – ir à Hogsmead, utilizar o Flu para voltar para Londres e fazer as compras natalinas... Mas era responsabilidade deles instruir os outros monitores que também estavam voltando para casa, assim como os alunos.

Trás horas exaustivas naquele trem, Harry e Hermione queriam apenas banho e cama. Haviam decidido passar a noite em Londres e então ir até a casa de Andrômeda e tentar convencê-la a passar o recesso na Austrália, com a família de Hermione.

O casal ficou surpreso ao encontrar a senhora Tonks sozinha os esperando na plataforma. A senhora conversava com alguns dos pais que se encontravam no local e lhes sorriu e acenou quando os avistou.

-Andrômeda, tudo bem? – Hermione a abraçou e depois a senhora puxou Harry para um abraço.

-Está. Está tudo bem, não se assustem - a senhora riu. – Eu só achei que gostariam de um descanso antes de viajarem novamente. E eu ficaria ofendida se não jantassem comigo e Ted essa noite! – Então ergueu a sobrancelha:

-E nós temos _tanto_ para conversar - a senhora riu ainda mais ao observar o jovem casal ganhar cor.

-E... onde está o Ted?

-Sua babá ficou um tempinho a mais em casa para que eu viesse buscar vocês.

-Oh Andrômeda, não precisava se dar ao trabalho...

-Tolice, eu não poderia deixá-los partir sem ao menos um jantar!

**\- xxx -**

Tudo o que não esperavam, entretanto, era encontrar a senhora Granger acalentando um sonolento Teddy, um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. Muito menos o senhor Granger pairando próximo à esposa, como uma coruja vigilante. E sob a risada divertida de Andrômeda, o casal saiu do estupor. Finalmente indo cumprimentar o casal mais velho, que pareciam muito cômodos naquela sala.

Harry tirou Teddy dos braços da senhora Granger com um sorriso, distraindo o garotinho ao cumprimentá-lo lhe apertando num abraço exagerado e brincalhão, permitindo assim que Hermione – ainda parecendo confusa – abraçasse a mãe.

A mulher mais velha estreitou Hermione num abraço forte. – Surpresa!

-O que estão fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que tinham um congresso nesse fim de semana? – indagou ao ser empurrada suavemente para os braços do pai, ainda olhando de um para o outro em busca de respostas.

-Meu Deus, querida, rude! – sua mãe brincou.

E apesar de si mesma, Hermione corou. – Não quis ser grosseira, só estou surpresa. É claro que eu amei que estejam aqui! – afirmou abraçando mais uma vez seu pai.

-E respondendo a sua pergunta: Andrômeda nos fez um convite que nunca poderíamos ter recusado! – Comentou a senhora Granger, oferecendo um beijo no rosto de Harry, abraçando-o de lado enquanto o rapaz ainda tinha Teddy nos braços.

O moreno apertou a mão do sogro – este que por sua vez fora _ligeiramente_ impelido por Hermione em sua direção – enquanto a jovem pegava Teddy e lhe apertava beijos para fazer o menininho rir.

O casal finalmente se voltou para Andrômeda, ambos de sobrancelha erguida. A senhora os encarava de volta com uma expressão presunçosa. – Eu pensei que seria muito mais interessante um natal em família.

Hermione fitou a mulher bruxa em gratidão. Virando os olhos, mas incapaz de esconder o sorriso quando sua mãe puxou Harry para mais um abraço, comentando sobre os _incríveis_ aparatos de uma cozinha bruxa e _oh _como eles estariam se divertindo naquele lugar! As facilidades daquela cozinha!

-Mamãe, honestamente! Nós mal chegamos e já está tentando atrair meu pobre marido para a cozinha.

Rindo-se, a senhora piscou os olhos inocentemente. - Ele _me_ ama. E não se importa. Não é querido?

-Com toda certeza – Harry sequer pestanejou.

-Francamente! E não a incentive, Harry Potter.

-Não fique com ciúmes de sua mãe, querida. É inadequado.

Hermione bufou uma risada sob o tom professoral de sua mãe. Deus. Como sentira falta dela! - Não vai se embrenhar na cozinha com meu marido dessa vez. Eu tenho um _monte_ de planos para ele.

A senhora Granger levou a mão à boca, parecendo horrorizada. - Muita informação, meu bem. Não que eu me importe... – fingiu ponderar e fazendo uma careta exagerada. - _tanto_. Mas seu pobre pai!

Hermione olhou em pânico para Andrômeda, que parecia estar segurando o riso. E então para o pai, que estava mais pálido que papel enquanto lançava olhares de soslaio a Harry.

_Oh Merlin,_ _pobre Harry!,_ pensou entre diversão e culpa. Porque ela não tivera a intenção de falar sugestivamente, só estava considerando tudo que precisavam fazer, honestamente! Mas, por outro lado, era só a coisa mais fofa vê-lo todo enrubescido...

Voltou-se então para sua mãe, ainda chocada. Segurando Teddy como se quisesse protegê-lo daquelas palavras. Como se ele _pudesse_ entende. - _Mamãe_! Eu... eu não estava falando sobre, oh meu Deus! Eu não estava falando sobre – baixou o tom consideravelmente: - _isso_!

As gargalhadas da senhora Granger e de Andrômeda ecoaram pela sala de estar. – Eu lhe disse, ela é adorável quando está tartamudeando.

Andrômeda assentiu. Sua mão fechando-se na da mulher trouxa enquanto ambas ainda tentavam controlar as risadas.

Hermione suspirou, desejando que a cor de seu rosto voltasse ao normal. Oh sim, sentira falta de sua mãe.

**\- xxx -**

Os dias na casa de Andrômeda foram maravilhosos, apesar de certas situações serem inevitáveis... Mais precisamente: Harry e o senhor Granger ainda tinham dificuldades de interação. Harry estava certo de que o homem o odiaria para sempre e tinha _absoluta_ certeza que o Senhor Granger ainda o considerava a mente criminosa por trás do fiasco do feitiço de esquecimento...

Bem, ele se sentia culpado por Hermione ter feito o que fez... e se levar a culpa por conta daquilo aliviava minimamente a relação entre pai e filha, Harry estava pronto para ser o laranja.

Não é como se ele visse a si mesmo caindo nas graças de seu sogro são cedo, de toda forma. _Roubara_ Hermione, afinal. A senhora Granger, por outro lado, parecia querer compensar a situação incomoda entre Harry e seu marido e era toda carinhos, abraços e arrulhos com rapaz. Hermione _não _estava com ciúmes.

-É oficial, seu pai me odeia de _verdade_ agora. E é tudo culpa sua!

-Eu já pedi desculpas! – Hermione praticamente guinchou seguindo-o. Caminhavam para o quarto deles na casa de Andrômeda depois de um jantar extremamente desconfortável - com o senhor Granger dardejando Harry com o olhar enquanto Andrômeda e a senhora Granger mal podiam esconder a diversão – que quase se transformou em assassinado por conta de algumas palavras realmente – _realmente – _mal empregadas...

-Isso não muda o fato dele ter visto aquele _chupão_ em meu pescoço antes do jantar!

Hermione riu.

Parando de supetão, Harry estreitou os olhos pra ela. – Não é engraçado!

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Só um _pouquinho_.

-Hermione!

-_Me desculpe! É só... eu amo seu pescoço. Bem, cada parte sua, na verdade – _ela ergueu a vista levemente, uma expressão cheia de arrependimento. – _E é _dificilmente_ minha culpa se não posso me controlar._

Harry riu sem vontade e virou os olhos quando a morena ergueu o queixo com altivez, de repente a imagem da impenitência.

-O que eu vou fazer com você?

-Posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas...

Ele permitiu que ela o abraçasse – Alguma delas envolve palmadas?

-_How_ _kinky (*). _

Dessa vez Harry riu abertamente. – O que aconteceu a você, hm?

Hermione fungou. – Pelo menos _eu_ não falei nada escandaloso.

-Eu estava falando da sua boca e sabe disso! – Harry protestou imediatamente.

-Não foi o que as pessoas, dentre elas _meu pai_ – fingiu horror. – pensaram... - ela encolheu os ombros quando Harry a fitou em traição. – Só estou dizendo... Dos erros cometidos esta noite, não podemos exatamente determinar qual causou mais estrago.

-Oh, eu sei quem está sendo culpado por tudo – reclamou lhe oferecendo um olhar sujo.

Fazendo um som de pena, Hermione finalmente o beijou até sua carranca desaparecer.

**[Flashback]**

-Hermione sempre tem o gosto bom – Harry comentou distraidamente.

-Harry!

Ele ergueu a vista para esposa, que o fitava muito vermelha e de olhos arregalados.

-O quê? – o moreno franziu a testa e então subitamente entendeu. – Oh meu Deus. Eu quis dizer sua boca – ele olhou freneticamente para as pessoas ao seu redor. – Eu quis dizer sua boca!

O choque de Hermione finalmente deu lugar às risadas e, ainda muito corada, a jovem mulher parecia não conseguir mais se controlar. Uma crise de riso que só deixava Harry ainda mais mortificado.

Harry praticamente se encolheu em seu canto e com um dar de ombros petulante, murmurou:

-_Bem, você tem_ – ele ficou um pouco satisfeito ao ver a morena corar ainda mais e enterrar o rosto em seu ombro enquanto ainda ria.

A senhora Granger ao momento se segurava em um nada divertido senhor Granger enquanto tentava se recompor. Andrômeda ainda estava se recuperando da suspeita crise de tosse que tivera, secando as lágrimas que cobriam seu rosto.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

**\- xxx –**

**Terça-feira, 29 de dezembro de 1998.**

**[A Toca]**

A senhora Weasley, para variar, apertou ambos em um abraço monstruoso assim que o casal passou pela soleira da porta, agradecendo profusamente pelos presentes de Natal, assim como lamentando porque eles não vieram À Toca.

-Meus queridos! Que saudade! Venham, venham. Como estão? – ela lhes lançou de cima a baixo. – Parecem exaustos! – falou de maneira acusatória.

Harry riu sem jeito coçando o pescoço. – Estamos bem...

Molly o encarou descrente e se voltou para Hermione, esperando uma explicação. – Nós realmente estamos bem, Senhora Weasley – assegurou a morena. - Estamos, de fato, um pouco cansados... Mas é porque aproveitamos esse pequeno feriado para procurar nossa casa... e tem sido, bem – ela lançou um olhar para Harry, sorrindo ligeiramente.

-Um pesadelo. Nós visitamos, eu não sei, umas 15 casas e 5 apartamentos e nenhum deles parecem...

-Certos – Hermione complementou assentindo num suspiro. - Está nos deixando loucos. E temos apenas mais essa semana.

-E Andrômeda nos assegurou que podíamos ficar lá o quando precisássemos, no fim do ano letivo.

-Oh, quanta gentileza dela – Molly lhes ofereceu o sorriso, tentando soar sincera, mas ainda não havia perdoado Andrômeda por ter estado no casamento do casal, quando _ela_ não estivera.

Harry fingiu que não ouviu a amargura na voz da mulher mais velha e assentiu. – Mas a verdade é que queríamos mesmo ter nossa própria casa.

-E quem pode lhes culpar não é? – Molly disse apertando o ombro de Hermione. – Venham para a cozinha, o jantar está quase pronto. E podem me contar tudo sobre a aventura de vocês na busca de um lar.

**\- xxx -**

Gina estava na cozinha resmungando bem baixinho enquanto observava o que quer estivesse ao fogo, varinha em punho, fazendo distraídos movimentos de rotação. – Mãe! Eu não acho que estou fazendo certo! – chamou alto e quase saltou quando Molly a empurrou ligeiramente com os quadris.

-Honestamente, Ginny!

-Bem, está muito quente! – se queixou. - E eu nunca sei quando – ela se interrompeu quando seus olhos recaíram sobre Harry e Hermione. - Oh, oi gente – sorriu sem graça.

-Hey Gina – disseram em uníssono. O moreno lhe ofereceu um aceno amigável de mão e Hermione, fazendo esforço para não torcer a boca, moveu a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Então... eu vou subir. Mãe pode me chamar quando o jantar estiver pronto?

-Pode ficando onde está, mocinha – Molly reclamou lhe apontando uma colher de pau. – Você vai me ajudar na salada.

-Mas mamã-

-Sem "mas" ou meio "mas".

-Nós podemos ajudar senhora Weasley.

-Não meu querido, você e Hermione sentem-se. Não vai demorar nenhum pouco. E precisam me contar sobre sua caçada.

-Caçada? – Gina perguntou em confusão.

-Ah sim. Eles estão em busca de uma casa.

-Oh. _Oh._

-Honestamente eu não tinha ideia do quão exaustivo poderia ser encontrar uma casa. Harry e eu entramos em cada lugar esquisito! – Hermione olhou para Harry, este nem conseguia conter a risada.

-Pra dizer no mínimo! Nos deparamos até mesmo com uma casa trouxa supostamente mal assombrada.

A senhora Weasley girou nos próprios pés para encará-los com incredulidade, a sobrancelha erguida.

-A casa não era mal assombrada – Hermione virou os olhos. - Os donos da casa só queriam mesmo se livrar daquele lugar. Que, vamos combinar, era um pesadelo de tão danificada que estava. Mas não havia qualquer fantasma. Eles só acharam que podiam enganar Harry, desde que ele se mostrou francamente interessado à possibilidade de fantasmas!

-Bem, Hogwarts está cheio deles – o moreno deu de ombros.

-Não vamos comprar uma casa arruinada só porque há uma possibilidade de existir fantasmas nela, Harry!

-Ainda seria melhor que viver em Grimmauld Place. O que, na verdade, não diz muita coisa – Harry retrucou e Hermione assentiu num suspiro. – Não se preocupe, na pior das hipóteses podemos passar algumas semanas num hotel. Ou com Andrômeda. Ou, bem, com seus pais – Harry fez uma pequena careta com a última sugestão, a morena lhe ofereceu um olhar suave e um pequeno beijo no queixo.

-Qual o problema de ficarem com os pais de Hermione? – Gina olhava de um para o outro, sem realmente compreender a interação.

-Nenhum.

-É mesmo? Por que você parece tão relutante então? Eu te conheço mais que isso, Harry!

Rindo levemente, o rapaz coçou a cabeça. – O pai da Mione não é exatamente um grande fã meu.

A senhora Weasley os fitou por sobre os ombros, o cenho franzido. – E por que em nome de Merlin não?! Você é um rapaz maravilhoso.

-Pra ser honesto, por um sem número de razões. A maior delas, acredito, nosso casamento _relâmpago_ – Harry suspirou. O som derrotado, cansado.

Sua esposa imediatamente encostou mais o corpo no dele, puxando sua mão entre as dela. – Ele tem sido... difícil. E irracional.

-Não posso culpá-lo, eu realmente-

-_Pare_. Eu escolhi você e ele sabe disso. Papai eventualmente vai parar de ser tão implicante – Harry a encarou com ceticismo. – Ele vai – afirmou com segurança. – Meu pai sabe como me sinto.

-Eu não acho que o problema seja como _você_ se sente. E sim, como _ele_ se sente sobre mim. E vamos combinar? Não é lisonjeiro.

-Meu amor – Hermione começou, em tom firme. – Nós dois sabemos como ele se sente sobre você. Mas você deve saber também que não importa o quão reprovador sobre o que é nosso ele pode ser ou mesmo se ele nunca aprender a lidar adequadamente com nosso casamento, não é?

-Como pode não importar, Hermione? Seu pai me odeia!

-Porque eu sou sua esposa! E dane-se as outras opiniões, mesmo que seja do meu pai! Eu amo meu pai infinitamente, Deus sabe. Mas ele não tem o direito de se meter entre nós ou decidir minhas escolhas, que dirá nossa vida. E se não me fiz suficientemente clara que eu _escolho_ você... – redarguiu fitando-o. Harry assentiu silenciosamente. A morena segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos – Eu sei, oh eu sei, que quer a aprovação dele. E eu amo que tente tanto, Harry. Não me entenda mal. Mas, honestamente, meu pai tem sido impossível, desagradável e um completo... _bem_ – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não continuou. – E enquanto inicialmente considerava sua atitude superprotetora "adorável", não é nem perto de divertida ao momento. É cansativo. E, diabos, suas tiradas condescendentes estão realmente me dando nos nervos.

-Eu gostei daquela sobre como nossas perspectivas irão mudar quando tivermos filhos e finalmente descobrirmos o que é _responsabilidade – _O rapaz opinou muito mais relaxado.

Hermione riu. – Pois é. Quero dizer, nós temos vivido _todos_ esses anos apenas focados em nossos estudos, o que sabemos sobre _responsabilidade_ e _sacrifício por_ _outras pessoas_, certo?

Harry bufou uma gargalhada.

Molly, que apenas os ouvia enquanto cozinhava, ofereceu sua opinião:

– Bem, ter filhos é uma grande responsabilidade.

-É claro que sim – Harry concordou de imediato.

-E é por isso que não temos planos imediatos de aumentar nossa família – acrescentou Hermione.

-Oh?

-Nossa intenção é revisar este tópico em sete ou dez anos – Harry completou assentindo.

-Que... interessante.

-Em toda honestidade, é tão somente conveniente. Harry e eu planejamos revezar em horas o cuidado de nossas crianças. E não estamos remotamente preparados para filhos ao momento.

-Yeah. É muito bom por um tempo depositar todas as energias em nosso relacionamento. E sermos apenas o tio e tia super legais – Harry continuou com um sorriso.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando esconder o sorriso tolo enquanto lançava olhares para o marido. – Além disso, não conseguimos um acordo sobre quantos queremos.

-Estou certa que chegarão a uma solução – Molly comentou movendo a varinha para que copos, talheres e pratos se organizassem sobre a mesa.

Hermione riu ligeiramente. – Harry acha que o único mágico é quatro. Mas eu realmente prefiro cinco.

-WHOA WHOA WHOA... Eu não sabia que você também era do tipo que desejava um time de quadribol para si mesma, minha querida Hermione! – Jorge apareceu na soleira da porta, de braços cruzados e um sorriso de canto, olhando de soslaio para a Angelina que parecia surpresa com a presença do casal de amigos. – Surpresa! Viemos jantar – o jovem homem comentou, dirigindo-se a passos largos ao encontro de Molly, abraçando-a por trás e lhe apertando um beijo barulhento no rosto. – Mulher, isso cheira divinamente – acrescentou, sua mão já se movendo para abrir toda e cada panela ao fogo. A senhora virou os olhos e estapeou a mão do filho.

-Você. Espere até o jantar ser servido.

O homem deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para Harry e Hermione. – Então – ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. – Seu próprio time de quadribol, hm?

-E eu aqui pensando que você gostaria de um filho, _no máximo_, Hermione – Angelina comentou ao ir cumprimentar Molly.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Ser filho único não é exatamente a melhor experiência do mundo...

-Bem, ter meia dúzia também não é exatamente estelar – Gina retrucou sarcasticamente.

-Awnn, irmãzinha. Meus frágeis sentimentos foram quebrados – Jorge dramaticamente postou uma das mãos sobre o peito ao se sentar ao lado dela. Gina virou os olhos antes de se recostar no ruivo, rindo suavemente quando ele a abraçou apertado.

-Oh, não! Não cinco bebês. Uma família de cinco pessoas.

-Ou quatro – Harry acrescentou prestativo.

-Maçante – Jorge cantarolou trazendo para si Angelina.

-Deixe-os em paz – Molly repreendeu sem muita preocupação, esquadrinhando a cozinha. – Onde está Ron? Ele já devia estar aqui.

-Ele fez besteira, _de novo_, com um dos novos protótipos das orelhas extensíveis e eu o fiz fechar a loja – Jorge sorriu de maneira magnânima mesmo sob o olhar de repreensão da mãe. – Fome – acrescentou lançando um olhar significativo para seu prato.

* * *

\- xxx -

(*) Eu não conseguia pensar em uma expressão em português que se adequasse! E sim, algumas vezes as frases me vêm em inglês. Eu não consigo mais evitar essa bagaça. Só há algumas expressões que ficam melhores em inglês. E outras que não fariam sentido senão em português.

Enfim, a tradução seria meio "que malvado" – mais num sentido... pervertido da palavra. Mais ou menos. Argh.

Ok, _urban dictionary_ sempre me salvando. Definição de _kinky_: Práticas sexuais que muitas pessoas veem como selvagem, incomum, ou extrema. As definições desta palavra podem variar de pessoa para pessoa. Alguém poderia pensar que usando um sutiã vermelho é "kinky", ou ter relações sexuais com as luzes acesas, mas alguém vai classificar "Kinky" algo como ser suspenso no teto, chicoteado e / ou amordaçado.

Pra quem ainda não sacou, Hermione brincou que Harry estava sugerindo BDSM. Se alguém souber uma expressão em português adequada, só me falar. Porque não consigo pensar em nada.

* * *

PS: Como você viaja com um _bebê _com magia? Isso é mesmo possível? Quero dizer... Imagina a bagaça que seria usando uma chave de portal?! Ou flu (!).

Talvez aparatação? – digo _side-along apparition_ – como se não fosse um pensamento insano! Primeiro há uma distância para tal coisa. **E** porque _**tipo**_ o guri nem tem um ano?! É uma sensação ruim para adolescentes e adultos, imagina um bebê?! WTF. E ele nem estaria consciente disso (supostamente não é possível aparatar outra pessoa consigo se ela não estiver disposta...). Deus, eu odeio ficar debatendo comigo mesma essas coisas. Como se fosse um dilema real. É tão frustrante (e francamente, você não vai querer saber quantos textos eu li para tentar descobrir isso. #fml)!

ENFIM. Agora. Nessa estória. É possível transportar uma criança. De alguma forma. Uma forma rápida. Whatever. Bom... Esse era o plano antigo, anyway. Mas depois de considerar inaceitável, eu o alterei.

Então nada de uma forma rápida de transportar bebês com magia.

(sério, eu não acredito que demorei uma vida pra parar de pensar nisso, e ainda não obtive sucesso).

* * *

Mais um ponto:Ok... Eventualmente eu termino essa fic. Na boa. Esse capítulo está me matando lentamente, não queria postá-lo sem um final. Mas meh.

Eventualmente.


End file.
